


Beautiful Byun

by BaekdouxFest, cxmistry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, baek!trans, handjob, plot #53
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 53,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekdouxFest/pseuds/BaekdouxFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxmistry/pseuds/cxmistry
Summary: Consumido pelo medo ao ser seguido por um estranho após seu expediente no cinema da cidade, Baekhyun invade uma oficina qualquer em busca de esconderijo, acreditando que ninguém o notaria. Mas lá estava Kyungsoo, não apenas pronto para ajudá-lo, com seus modos nada sutis, mas para mostrá-lo que, cis ou transgênero, o Byun era o homem mais bonito que já vira.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, olá. Cá estou eu com mais uma baeksoo, porque não me aguentei quando vi esse plot. Por mais que não tenha conseguido contatar quem doou o plot, espero que leia isso e fiquei satisfeite com o resultado, porque escrevi de coração. Esse Baekhyun merece todo o amor possível, então espero que gostem e que não tenha ofendido ninguém com o conteúdo.  
> E um agradecimento à Dulce, que fez a betagem da história (obrigada, dengo)!  
> É isto. Me deixem saber o que acharem, principalmente se sentirem algum incômodo no decorrer da história!

**Beautiful Byun.**

**●●●**

Ainda é outubro quando Byun Baekhyun decide iniciar suas preces pelo fim do ano. O clima em Chicago era meia boca, as companhias um tanto quanto desanimadoras, mornas como o desenrolar do ano. Não era todo reclamações, também não lhe causava angústia pensar em como seus dias corriam sem variações, mas agora, quando podia desacelerar seu ritmo, tudo soava monótono, ridiculamente cinza – não prata, nem chumbo; o tom sem nome, que era um reflexo de Baekhyun, portanto, desbotado.

Seu hálito fazia-se visível quando soprava o ar quente contra suas mãos. Arrependeu-se por não ter saído com suas luvas, suas palmas tão gélidas que evitava tocar a própria pele, ressecadas e permanecendo em seus bolsos por mais tempo do que poderia contar. Sua bela rotina com videogames e cochilos prolongados havia chegado ao fim, justo durante o período que mais almejava os cobertores o rondando, pesando em seu colo e, por vezes, envolvendo seus controles de Playstation 4, pois eram dias de inverno novamente, em que esperava dormir pesado em uma das noites quaisquer e acordar somente no verão.

Havia aceitado os fatos, porém. Anos bissextos eram seu carma, e, pelo visto, sobreviver àquele em específico não deveria ser mais fácil. O plano era sobreviver o primeiro semestre, apenas – e se este fora difícil, com seus dias vazios, ver-se empregado ao fim dele foi um milagre não muito tranquilizador.

Veja: o azar do jovem Byun costumava se estender como fogo por uma trilha de gasolina; era o próprio incêndio, então não podia iniciar o novo momento de sua vida, retornando aos eixos, sereno (no limite que lhe era aceitável), sem checar se os que o cercavam não se chocavam em uma onda de problemas. Então, tão improvável quanto ganhar na loteria, ou acordar uma única manhã sem o sentimento angustiante de ser a pessoa que era – rabugenta, diria ele –, recebeu a ligação que o jogaria atrás da vidraça grossa, embaçada, da bilheteria do cinema, entregando entradas de filmes que gostaria de assistir e trocando bolos de notas que gostaria de ter para si.

Mas estava empregado, não mais viveria unicamente da renda dos pais – e ainda não se satisfazia.

Concluiu o colegial dois anos antes, aos trancos e barrancos; o longo período tão cinza quanto o atual, verdadeiramente nublado, que lhe era dolorido e permanente, de maneira que não deu as caras na formatura, ou no próprio colégio, para buscar os comprovantes de sua conclusão. E não queria se importar. Na verdade, cortou laços com os _quaisquer_ – e o apelido servia para todos os que conheciam a finura dos traços e escuro dos olhos de Baekhyun. Contudo, a intenção de distanciar-se de todos, que, por Deus, somente em pensar lhe trazia o desconforto de volta, se manteve por menos tempo do que imaginava.

Por muito, tentou se esquivar, mas havia uma única pessoa, que não o deixaria chutá-lo de sua vida, a tornar seu trabalho impossível.

— Qual a vantagem de ser amigo do cara da bilheteria, que não dá um jeito de arranjar entradas grátis?

Ele se parecia com Sehun, às vezes, ainda que este fosse o garoto alto e sem discernimento entre os dois. Algumas vezes, enquanto ele comprava brigas pelo amigo, o rapaz da família Oh era confundido com Baekbeom, o mais velho dos Byun, o irmão que nunca tomou frente nos momentos em que o gelo trincava. Compartilhavam dos mesmos gostos, dos mesmos costumes metódicos, conheciam um ao outro tão bem que, no fim das contas, não pareciam ter uma amizade tão recente, das que o fim do colegial surpreendentemente não extermina, das que eram raras e perduravam pelo restante da vida – e não esperava de Sehun manter a promessa de continuar junto a ele, tamborilando seu balcão e brincando com a nota de vinte entre os dedos.

Tinha esperança de receber um mísero desconto do funcionário, e então, talvez, o avaliasse bem ao seu gerente – e permanecer por ali, de consciência limpa enquanto a fila aumentava às suas costas, era o modo que encontrara de engatar uma conversa qualquer e findar sua saudade, de fingir que o Byun ainda tinha tempo para gastar consigo. Pois era um homem de negócios agora, e, na verdade, Sehun não queria atrapalhar.

— Tem certeza que não pode diminuir esse preço? Porra, cara. Um preço mais alto a cada vez que venho? A cada filme uma facada. Tudo bem... – Deixou que Baekhyun tomasse o seu dinheiro, então, sem haver um sinal sequer de troco; sem uma única moeda para reluzir entre seus dedos tortos. Cineminha furreca. — Tá. Mas não vem reclamar se eu não pagar teu lanche quando sairmos.

Gostava de Sehun.

Gostava de como o amigo parecia bonito em seu cachecol, o que o mais velho não podia fazer sem parecer um bolinho, e de como as suas peças, que destoavam incrivelmente, pareciam se encaixar no seu corpo esguio. Queria ser mais como ele, rondando a bilheteria com sua camisa do Pink Floyd e botas de camurça; brega, mas com estilo.

Na verdade, a principal semelhança entre os dois era a falta de um grande objetivo, algo que os movesse para o mais distante possível da parte ferrada da cidade, onde o único cinema para frequentar abrigava, _e extorquia_ , todos os adolescentes sem lugar melhor para ir, e o mais próximo do que poderiam chamar de shopping ficava a uma boa hora de sua casa (de carro) – e por esses e outros motivos, há anos Baekhyun não pisava no lugar.

De qualquer forma, ambos queriam ir embora e não sabiam como.

Sehun, no entanto, era bom de papo e criava contatos do zero, um dos poucos que tiravam Baekhyun na lábia. Com um trampo distinto em cada fim de semana, com remuneração tão absurda que, às vezes, ele duvidava que o Oh fosse só mais um recém-graduado da barra pesada de Chicago – e que logo se veria livre do pequeno mundo inserido neste bairro onde cresceram, e o mais velho ficaria para trás.

Baekhyun era um caso à parte. Não faltavam motivos para que não arranjasse um emprego com um bom salário, buscando por um desde o fim do colégio: tinha um currículo vazio, um jeito introvertido, que não lhe permitia fazer um bom trabalho nas entrevistas de emprego, presente em cada uma com os olhos de peixe morto e desejo de voltar para casa, ou ao menos que perguntassem sobre as séries e quadrinhos que tinha conhecimento, para que então, talvez, tivesse chances de trocar uma ou duas palavras abertamente com alguém desconhecido.

Ninguém queria empregar o preguiçoso filho mais novo, com seus moletons ao menos dois números além do seu, com a aparência que era denominada como esquisita, nunca confortável, e trejeitos que em nada condiziam com quem deveria ser.

Ninguém o queria por perto, era a verdade.

— Novata!

Os dedos gelados escaparam por entre as coxas, de sua quentura, endireitando a aba curva do boné vermelho, tendo a logo do cinema em sua frente, e fingindo que não estava completamente distraído, fingindo não importar-se com o adjetivo feminino que seguia seu nome – entre os erros, o maior. Os supervisores não se davam ao trabalho de decorar, ou ao menos ler, seu nome no crachá, o que seria bem melhor.

— Precisam de alguém na bomboniere, agora.

Ninguém queria contratar a garota que se fingia de garoto, como o colegial inteiro costumava chamá-lo. E se Sehun pudesse ouvir cada um de seus pensamentos, já teria deixado a sala de cinema, lhe pedindo para não mais se autodepreciar, repetindo que, cedo ou tarde, deveria buscar ajuda profissional para a angústia sufocante que, por vezes, crescia em seu peito ao dar-se conta de que não poderia ter tudo e, em simultâneo, ser feliz.

A garota Byun estava empregada, não ele – aparentemente –, e era preciso lembrar-se constantemente de que esta não era real; a filha mais jovem, a única mulher, a que por muito foi mimada e incentivada a ser alguém semelhante à mãe, impaciente, tão bonita que lhe doía, mas que no fim tornou-se algo mais próximo do que seu pai era; quieto, rude em suas tentativas de reafirmar-se como homem – por distintos motivos.

Eram idênticos em certos pontos, portanto.

Para encontrar um profissional que não lhe conhecesse desde bem jovem, ou que fosse amigo de seus familiares, teria de suportar longas e exaustivas horas de ônibus, duas vezes por semana, até o consultório, e sabia que o acompanhamento psicológico era importante, mas teria que admitir a necessidade aos pais, pois não podia tirar o dinheiro de todas as suas economias para as consultas, e não aceitaria ser um fardo ainda maior para o casal.

Bastava que banalizassem seus problemas, fazendo com que todo o tostão recebido fosse diretamente para a caixinha de mudança, já que quaisquer outras mudanças em sua vida somente poderiam acontecer a partir do instante em que se visse longe da casa dos pais. Decepcionava os dois ao não ser a garotinha deles, certamente, mas principalmente o decepcionava saber que nunca o enxergariam como o homem da família que poderia ser, não tão cedo, ao menos.

Lastimável, mas os chicletes sob o balcão não sumiriam sozinhos. Não tinha tempo hábil para continuar questionando-se sobre os “e se”, e por isso não deixou que sua mente falasse mais alto que as obrigações. 

A matinê do feriado não passava de Donnie Darko, o que dividia o público que deixava as salas de cinema entre falantes, debatendo sobre, e sonolentos, limpando o canto dos lábios com saliva seca após tirarem um cochilo dos bons dentro da sala gélida e ligeiramente confortável. O filme escolhido para a matinê costumava ser exibido em quatro sessões, com intervalos aceitáveis e um público fiel – afinal, Baekhyun não mais aguentava ver os mesmos rostos enfrentando a fila da bilheteria, sem se importarem com o que iriam assistir contanto que os distraísse em cada tarde de quinta-feira promocional, ou nas noites de sábado, vendendo o máximo de ingressos para casais que sabia bem que assistiriam apenas o rolar dos créditos iniciais, logo se engolindo entre as últimas fileiras. E não importava se eram os filmes clichês anos 2000 ou lançamentos; o que menos importava, para eles, era assistir algo.

Típico, pensou ele, e por isso não julgava Sehun ao que deixava a sessão em nítida euforia, como se fosse a sua primeira vez assistindo o clássico _cult,_ pois devia ser necessária muita concentração para que os adolescentes que o rodeavam não tomassem toda sua atenção. E era um dos seus maiores desejos conversar com o amigo, debruçado bem sobre o canto do balcão que havia acabado de limpar, mas Sehun tinha seus compromissos e o Byun um maior ainda: não perder o emprego por ser incrivelmente impertinente.

Àquele ponto, o frio nem mesmo era sentido. Estava anestesiado e o desejo de estar deitado em sua cama macia, rolando por entre os seus cobertores, ouvindo os miados de Serena, era o grande motivo ao que o superior o dispensava, permitindo que terminasse o expediente alguns minutos antes. Não era muito, mas o suficiente para ansiar o fim de seu percurso – e quiçá fosse isso que o mantivesse tão distraído durante as passadas curtas. Talvez tivesse percebido um pouco mais cedo como o rapaz, que seguia logo às suas costas, não desviava do caminho, que se fazia notável ao que o Byun andava em círculos; bons centímetros mais alto que ele, o que não era raro, e coragem para segui-lo sem ao menos disfarçar.

Era Baekhyun quem devia temer, de fato.

Não vivia distante do cinema, para a sua sorte, mas as muitas ruas sem saída o forçavam a pegar um ônibus para tirá-lo do centro da cama-de-gato. A estrutura do bairro era péssima, mas não era de reclamar. Até gostava de recostar a cabeça à janela do ônibus, chacoalhando com suas freadas impiedosas, assistindo desconhecidos interagirem rua afora, se deliciando com o desejo de cochilar, ali tendo a música baixinha como sua trilha sonora, sendo reproduzida nos fones de ouvido.

Eram os seus últimos minutos de paz antes que adentrasse a casa dos pais, então costumava aproveitá-los ao máximo.

Não seguia por um fluxo comum naquela tarde, porém. Não havia sido uma boa decisão cortar caminho, aparentemente, não ao começar a procurar comércios abertos em pleno feriado e perceber que não havia nada aberto pelas redondezas. Cruzava com algumas pessoas nas ruas, mas não sabia como abordá-las sem fazer um grande estardalhaço; nem sabia com quem lidava. Seguiu, então, por mais algumas quadras.

Era feriado em um bairro preguiçoso e monótono, então sequer o surpreendia que parecesse fantasmagórico ao que rodeava o perímetro e tentava encontrar algum canto movimentado para enfiar-se. Estava um pouco perdido, se pudesse admitir, o que não ajudava seu nervosismo.

Não tinha muitas esperanças às quais se agarrar, mas na melhor e mais certeira hipótese, o homem somente lhe tomaria o celular, que era sacudido no largo bolso do moletom quando acelerava as passadas. Com o boné vermelho cobrindo o rosto parcialmente, ofegando com todo o esforço físico, perguntou-se se o desconhecido tinha uma motivação ao segui-lo. Talvez soubesse quem era o Byun – todos sabiam; não era todo dia que uma jovem revelava não sentir-se bem em sua pele, que era um alguém distinto do que enxergavam em seu físico.

Talvez não estivesse tão distante do soco em seu estômago, que o colegial havia sido, e quando notou o número 82 estampado na esquina onde virou, denunciando que havia se distanciado bastante do ponto de ônibus onde costumava parar, sentiu-se sufocar.

Era uma rua sem saída.

Quiçá pudesse andar até sua casa dali, mas não sabia como deixar o buraco onde havia se enfiado, agora, sem muitas opções se não pular o muro mais à frente (e era alto demais para sequer pensar em tentar), ou enfrentar o homem às suas costas – e apesar de não conseguir olhá-lo sobre os ombros, apenas para checar sua presença, sabia que estava sob sua companhia.

Seu cronômetro apitava o fim de seu tempo, e seu instinto, que o impedia de desistir sem tentar, o fez empurrar as portas de uma oficina qualquer, tão pesadas que somente a adrenalina explicaria como forçou-as para baixo novamente. E era aterrorizante ainda ver os pés alheios em sua posição, correndo por debaixo dela, mas agora, segurando firme em um pé de cabra, o coração palpitando pelo desespero infindável; sabia o que fazer, e não mediria esforços ao arriscar acertar o outro se este se desse ao trabalho de tentar adentrar o local, também.

Gastou tantos minutos ali, estático, com seus ombros se movendo de forma involuntária ao que a respiração descompassada retornava ao seu estado normal, com o peito ainda queimando em agonia, que sequer viu que tinha companhia; notando, com o olhar confuso, demasiada desconfiança nestes, que sua presença era incrivelmente suspeita.

— Hmm... Procurando alguma coisa, garoto?

Veja. Quando mais novo, o Byun sofreu o ridículo impacto ao ouvir que todos passavam pela data de suas mortes em todo ano, mas sem saberem quando ocorreria. Parecia incrível ao ouvir pela primeira e única vez, mas agora, pensando sobre, aquilo poderia se aplicar a todo e qualquer momento de uma vida – e se aplicava ao seu presente, não lhe restava dúvidas.

Nunca era de se esperar ao que acordava, tomava um café puro no caminho para o trabalho, tirando chicletes de balcões, contando notas e mais notas até sentir que seu cérebro não funcionava direito, que algo seria diferente. Nunca era de se esperar que, ao conhecer alguém, esta o seria tão... preciso.

Vestindo graxa e roupas de brechó, estava ali quem precisava, por mais que ainda não soubesse.

— Eu... Acho que entrei no lugar errado.

— E _eu_ acho que isso daí é meu – acenando, positivo, sua franja se movia, vermelha e mal aparada, cobrindo sua testa. Ainda mantinha seu toque firme ao redor da peça de metal, os dedos tão apertados que doía abandoná-la em qualquer canto quando tinha os dígitos tão rígidos. — E tem certeza de que não precisa de nada? Uma calibragem, encher o seu pneu?

— Eu não dirijo – e suspeitou que o homem soubesse disso.

Para a felicidade de Byun, ao menos alguma coisa entre toda a tensão, o mecânico era um bocado mais baixo que ele. Sentia-se menos inseguro e o fato de não ter uma arma em mãos exigia toda a segurança que fosse possível conseguir antes de deixar a oficina. Silenciosamente, correu os olhos pelo desconhecido, reunindo coragem em sua camisa preta e suja como seus dedos, nos jeans rasgados – e imaginava que frio não era um problema para o homem que havia acabado de sair de debaixo do carro. Reunia coragem para deixar o lugar, pois repentinamente faltava-lhe toda a que poderia impulsioná-lo a pedir ajuda.

— Certo. Mais alguma coisa, então?

Um clima desconfortável os rodeava, e o Byun nada pôde fazer ao que o outro ergueu as sobrancelhas, nada além de acenar, negativo, e o deixar a sós, subindo as portas da oficina e parando em sua entrada. Se não pretendia continuar em seu interior, tampouco permaneceria com a completa solidão do exterior. Não lhe foi pedido para fechá-la e ele não o fez por todo o tempo que passou ali, de pé, balançando as pernas em ansiedade por poder ver o alto rapaz de verde na entrada da rua.

Talvez pular o muro não fosse uma má ideia. A queda não seria de uma altura desesperadora, e quiçá tivesse sorte e caísse de pé, como os gatos, e nada aconteceria. Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo continuou ali, aguardando o nada, mas as ideias pareciam cada vez mais possíveis.

O céu começava a escurecer e o frio se tornava mais agudo, com o moletom não mais sendo capaz de aquecê-lo da forma que precisava. Se alguém lhe ligava, devia estar preocupado, pois Baekhyun não costumava deixar as ligações passarem despercebidas. Ultrapassava seu horário de chegada à casa, mas nada parecia mais preocupante que o modo que ele teria que aderir para deixar o buraco onde havia se enfiado.

E distraído com seus pensamentos, sofreu com o susto abrupto da porta de correr sendo fechada, causando um estrondo tão alto que pôde ver o homem ao fim da rua assustar-se copiosamente. Aquela era a hora que, talvez, prestes a ficar sozinho, Baekhyun deveria ceder e ligar para o irmão mais velho, que duvidava muito que pudesse fazer algo além de mandá-lo sair das ruas desertas e enchê-lo por isso.

Suspirou e encarou o mecânico, que se posicionou ao seu lado; as mãos nos bolsos, uma nova blusa preta, igualmente amassada, cobrindo seu peitoral e os jeans claros quase se tornando escuros, surrados. Diria com certeza que ele parecia cansado, mas este não disse nada ao que se apoiava contra a porta, sacando um cigarro e o acendendo, não sem que lhe oferecesse antes. O recusou. Estava ocupado demais tentando sacar o que aquele homem pensava.

— O que tá fazendo?

— Esperando que me diga pra onde vamos.

Os olhos grandes o miravam no silêncio.

Não temia o ruivo. Este parecia tranquilo, lidando com seu cigarro e o isqueiro, que dificultosamente tentava devolver ao seu bolso. Não apresentava sinais de hesitação; estava bem certo do que dizia. O único completamente confuso entre eles era Baekhyun, o que não surpreendia de forma alguma.

— Do que você tá falando?

— Vou acompanhar você até onde precisa ir. Vamos.

Soprou a fumaça, provando que não era uma pergunta. E quando menos esperava, as passadas do mecânico os deixavam para trás, e para não dizer-se impulsivo além do aceitável, podia-se fingir que o garoto Byun pensou muito bem antes de segui-lo.

— Não precisa, é sério.

— Sei o que está acontecendo, garoto. Então ao menos deixe que eu te coloque num ônibus.

— Bem, eu não sigo estranhos – parando no meio da rua deserta, o jovem cruzou os braços; um bebê de vinte e dois anos, batendo seu pé, preparando-se para contrariá-lo, mas franzindo o cenho ao notar a mão estendida em sua direção e um sorriso forçado no rosto alheio.

— Kyungsoo, e é um prazer conhecer você. Agora, podemos ir?

Naquela tarde, descobriu que Kyungsoo podia ser extremamente convincente quando queria. As hipóteses de sua benfeitoria eram tantas que se perdeu as listando. Podia conhecer sua família, ser amigo de seu irmão, amigo de um conhecido, ou poderia ser mais um daqueles que se sentiam desconfortáveis por Baekhyun e sua situação, dito com tom de tragédia irreversível quando mencionada; como se os dias de Baekhyun chegassem ao fim a cada vez que se apresentava no masculino e alguém surgia para corrigi-lo, afirmando que estava errado ao que andava pelas ruas com os intrusos em seus peitos comprimidos pela _binder_ , tendo suas roupas largas para cobrir quaisquer dúvidas que alguém pudesse ter de seu gênero ao apenas apontá-lo por sua aparência.

Não deveria importar. Era um puta homem, e não havia quem lhe pudesse provar o contrário.

Era impossível que Kyungsoo não soubesse quem ele era.

— Daqui eu posso ir sozinho.

Após algumas quadras, conseguiu se localizar. Mais algumas ruas e não mais estaria distante de uma das saídas de metrô, tão próximo de sua casa que um minuto bastaria para estar à sua porta.

Sentiu-se mais calmo. Podia lidar com aquilo.

Às suas costas, porém, as passadas seguiam contínuas e ruidosas, ritmadas às de Baekhyun. Frustrado, olhou sobre um dos ombros, com a alça da mochila machucando um deles, revirando os olhos ao ver que o seu cigarro ainda não havia sido completamente consumido pelo fogo.

— Não vai parar de me seguir, certo?

— Hmm... É.

Suspirou.

Não faltava muito para estar em casa.

Tinha esse novo jogo para zerar, uma maratona de Star Wars para fazer com Sehun, à distância, e um livro para ler, além de ter seu jantar para esquentar. Perdera o costume de comer à mesa com os pais, o que aconteceu muito antes de doar suas roupas para a caridade e repaginar o visual, cortando os cabelos, também doando as madeixas castanhas, e aderindo o corte rente às orelhas. Há muito preferia comer no conforto de seu quarto, quieto, sem que precisasse dialogar sobre coisas que não queria falar. Não tinha nada agradável para falar durante os dias de colegial, e agora, com seu fim, as coisas não estavam diferentes.

Estava perto, sabia, porque o bairro e sua aparência duvidosa não mais se destacavam, tornando-se mais florido, chamativo, em sua rua. E talvez fosse a única com tom primaveril em pleno outono, onde o frio e rigidez não pareciam chegar (pareciam sair de lá, até, diretamente para o restante de Chicago); um ar que destoava totalmente de Baekhyun, de boné vermelho e estatura reduzida, atravessando o jardim sem perceber que pisoteava algumas flores da mãe – esta que o perdoasse por isso, se controlando para não soltar algum comentário ao mecânico, que ainda o acompanhava com os olhos, da calçada.

O viu apagar seu cigarro contra sua caixa de correios, mirando em uma lixeira com sua bituca e, por sorte, acertando. Não impressionou o garoto, porém, mas foi uma boa tentativa. O viu subir uma das mangas de seu casaco de zíper, como se sentisse calor, ainda que certa geada lhe alcançasse os cabelos de fogo. E, uma última vez, dedilhou sua caixa de correios, chamando pelo garoto antes que este trancasse a porta e não o deixasse adentrar junto com os pensamentos quanto ao mundo exterior.

— Nos vemos por aí, Byun?

E o fez, sem dar-lhe uma resposta, respirando fundo.

Não gostou de Kyungsoo.

O ar intrometido o deixou frustrado – não gostava de pessoas com tendência a assumir problemas alheios para si (algo que o próprio fazia, apesar de fingir não perceber). Portanto, apenas o apagou de sua mente, como a tarde assustadora que havia tido.

Havia muito a ser feito naquela sexta à noite.

— Por que não foi pra casa do Oh?

Pensou que as passadas leves e silenciosas não o denunciariam no caminho ao seu quarto, pronto para descansar as pernas, sentindo suas panturrilhas o matarem pela longa caminhada e o peitoral dolorido com a _binder_ , que não retirava há algumas boas horas. Apenas sabia merecer um longo banho quente, para que pudesse dormir e fingir que não teria que chegar cedo ao trabalho na manhã seguinte, já que se encontravam desfalcados no cinema e ele precisaria ajudar na limpeza pós-matinê – o monte de adolescentes conseguia fazer uma bela bagunça.

Mas milagrosamente, vidrado na TV smart recém-adquirida, ainda aprendendo a se relacionar com esta ao tentar conectar o videogame, o irmão deixara a porta do quarto aberta, escancarada, o que não era nem um pouco característico de Baekbeom, que o ensinou a posicionar uma das cadeiras da cozinha contra a maçaneta para impedir que seus pais o incomodassem em seu quarto quando o mais jovem ainda não recebera permissão para ter uma chave de sua porta.

Suspeitou de seu tom calmo.

— Por que eu iria?

— Não nasceram grudados? – Zombou, rolando sobre o colchão de sua cama e cedendo espaço à Baek, que permaneceu recostado à porta; os olhos copiosamente fixos à tela HD, acompanhando a forma vagarosa que as letras do _nickname_ de Baekbeom surgiam nesta, já que ele era o pior em digitação, principalmente tendo que fazê-lo com o controle da TV.

— Fale assim outra vez e vou pensar que está com ciúmes.

— Tem certeza de que vocês não namoram? Ou tem sexo casual às vezes? Porque eu tenho certeza do contrário – disse, selecionando o seu mesmo personagem de sempre, por conhecer muito bem seus macetes e saber que era certo que venceria a partida com ele.

Alternava entre a opção solo e dois jogadores, em silêncio.

— Qual o problema em acreditar que ele é tão hétero quanto você? – Revirou os olhos, pronto para deixar o cômodo e retornar ao seu plano de banho, jantar, cochilo e maratona de o que quer que fosse, contando com a boa vontade de Sehun para acompanhá-lo nesta. — E mesmo que ele não fosse, ele ainda é assexual, cara. Não sei de onde tirou que algo só sexual aconteceria entre a gente. Ou qualquer outra coisa. 

Não é como se Sehun não o fizesse, apenas não era sua prioridade ou grande desejo. Viveria feliz num relacionamento que não lhe cobrasse toda a sede por sexo – e, antes de tudo, este seria um grande ponto para que os dois não dessem certo em uma relação, além do Byun mais novo não ser a mulher extrovertida e falante que Sehun, cedo ou tarde, viria a encontrar para completá-lo, pois apesar de ter seus complexos quanto à aparência física, o que o tornava triplamente inseguro para mostrar-se a alguém, ainda pensava como um adolescente (e era um, por mais que se disfarçasse de adulto com o vocabulário maduro), com seus hormônios borbulhando.

Jamais seriam um casal, e não poderia ligar menos para isso.

— Bem, seria engraçado explicar que você e ele estão juntos.

— Pra sua sorte, não estamos.

Baekbeom foi uma criança sortuda por longos cinco anos, até que, como uma surpresa agradável, chegasse Baekhyun, pronto para forçar o garoto a dividir tudo o que lhe pertencia. Dinheiro nunca foi problema e o mais velho não se sentiu verdadeiramente afetado até que perdesse os olhares apaixonados e toda a atenção para o bebê. Até descobrir que era uma menina que sua mãe carregava, detestava a ideia de ter irmãos, que vinha de antes mesmo da gravidez. Mas pensar que teria uma irmãzinha para cuidar, como se fosse uma boneca, o agradou ligeiramente. Nunca o viram reclamar se Baekhyun tinha o maior quarto, se o brinquedo que era mais caro pertencia à criança – não somente por ser a garotinha dos pais, mas por ser mais nova; não era tão egoísta assim. Gostava de ser o mais velho, até de ser o responsável quando os pais saíam, e logo de se ver dando carona para a irmã, a deixando na porta da escola e seguindo caminho para as provas da universidade.

Era absurdo pensar que esteve enganado por tanto tempo.

— Você... Quer jogar? – Enfiou a mão por debaixo do travesseiro, o encarando por alguns segundos, o que bastava para quem finalmente se distraía com algo que não fosse a TV. — Comprei mais um controle.

Se seu rosto não fosse tão infantil, talvez pudesse afirmar que ele era seu irmão gêmeo. Os traços eram os mesmos, assim como o cabelo escuro e comprido – em sua defesa, o irmão havia copiado seu corte, se animando com a ideia de deixá-los crescer ao ver como Baekhyun havia ficado bem daquela forma. E se o mais novo havia ficado bem, não sabia se haviam chances de ele não ficar, também. Eram muito parecidos. Mas as semelhanças se resumiam às feições, pois os ombros largos dele e a postura desengonçada em nada se assemelhavam a seu corpo esguio e à postura impecável – copiava Sehun nesta parte, pois se dependesse de si próprio estaria tão corcunda quanto o irmão mais velho.

Queria perguntar como andava sua vida, visto que ambos os Byun não sabiam viver sem enfiarem-se em problemas e causarem problemas aos pais – e queria indagar-lhe, também, onde o casal se encontrava, e se ainda não haviam deixado a empresa, certamente fechando o aluguel de algum dos automóveis recém-chegados na loja automobilística. Mas seu cérebro congelou, quiçá numa tentativa de prendê-lo ao cômodo ao que os pés começavam a levá-lo a dar meia volta e se retirar.

Queria ter uma chance de perguntar como estava a namorada do mais velho, que, por sinal, estava grávida há cinco meses (uma menina, eles diziam) enquanto Baekbeom parecia um solteirão despreocupado, jogado em seu colchão, cabulando as aulas da faculdade, se distraindo até mesmo com o ar que adentrava a janela para que não se frustrasse com o caminho que sua vida estava seguindo – e o mais novo acreditava que o irmão amava a namorada de colégio, e que daria tudo o que a criança precisasse, saísse de seu bolso ou de seus pais, por mais que o visse abandonando o barco antes mesmo que a embarcação deixasse o porto.

Queria perguntar quando foi que se afastaram ridiculamente.

A verdade era que ainda sentia os músculos doloridos pela tensão e o corpo balançando involuntariamente pelos tremores. Desconhecia o destino que o esperaria se a noite terminasse de uma forma pior, e nem mesmo conseguia enxergar o quão sortudo era por nada grave ocorrer.

Sentia-se demasiadamente vulnerável quando se desfez dos tênis e, de forma sutil, sem que Baekbeom pudesse notar, abaixou a binder, escapando do abraço apertado que esta lhe proporcionava a cada vez que a vestia. Sentia o corpo dormente pelas emoções e, honestamente, não queria estar em seu quarto, sozinho, pelo restante da noite.

Qualquer outro plano seu podia esperá-lo se acalmar.

— Tá.

Naquela noite, Baekbeom deixou que o garoto ganhasse boa parte das partidas, e ele sabia. Contudo, o jovem não se importou. Precisava e almejava algo que o confortasse – e, pela primeira vez em muito, o mais velho fizera um bom trabalho entre suas tentativas.

  * ●●



A segunda vez que encontrou Kyungsoo, com o seu mesmo visual desalinhado, quase rebelde demais para passar-lhe segurança, com braços cobertos por tatuagem e laterais do cabelo mais baixas que antes, teve a sensação de que não era uma coincidência. Tempo suficiente havia se passado para não lembrar-se dele, ou do cabelo vermelho, o tom gritante sendo a denúncia precisa na fila para a bilheteria, o suficiente para não mais o reconhecer no primeiro instante, e provavelmente porque sua mente se encarregou de apagar grande parte do fim de tarde traumático onde os dois se conheceram.

— Boa noite. Duas entradas, por favor.

Ainda que fosse um sábado à noite, o cinema não estava lotado, e dessa vez, algo que não deveria surpreendê-lo por conta do único filme em cartaz para a noite especial, o público se resumia a casais. Era bom, pois lucravam bastante com lanches, e ainda que o trabalho acabasse o esgotando, finalmente haviam contratado mais um funcionário para se responsabilizar pela limpeza, então Baekhyun não mais seria visto com as mãos na massa, limpando chiclete de poltronas e balcões, além das fileiras cheias de pipoca nas sessões de terror e suspense – era ridícula a quantidade de pipoca jogada fora, se pudesse dizer.

Porém a presença do mecânico fora motivo para chocar-se, com o olhar preso no rosto sério, focado na aura desafiadora que ele tinha, se distraindo momentaneamente, por certamente não lembrar-se de sentir que Kyungsoo podia ser tão dócil, com a voz serena, quando havia sido silencioso e objetivo da última vez. 

Surpreendeu-se por se lembrar do seu nome.

— Naquele dia, você... Hmm... Você não passou por nada parecido desde então, não é?

Ainda era engraçado encarar Kyungsoo, principalmente agora, em um estado mais calmo, sem dúvida alguma de que o mecânico era mais baixo que ele. Gostava de baixinhos, mas ainda não estava certo sobre como se sentir sobre o cara que, apesar de tê-lo salvado de um sufoco, não parecia a melhor pessoa para criar vínculos, nem mesmo sustentar uma conversa. Parecia um tipo problemático, e algo que Baekhyun tinha de sobra eram problemas.

No entanto, não pôde deixar de se impressionar com sua implícita preocupação, desviando os olhos e tratando de imprimir as entradas e, checando o caixa, certificando-se de que haveria troco para ele e a nota alta que empurrava por debaixo da vidraça.

Depois daquela tarde, passou a gastar mais dinheiro em passagem para que evitasse o ponto de ônibus em questão. Dava uma volta maior pelo bairro, ouvia mais músicas que de costume e às vezes conseguia se acomodar e cochilar por alguns pontos. Fazia o possível para não estar sozinho, embora fosse cansativo esperar os companheiros de trabalho, tendo eles horários distintos entre as escalas de quem teria que fechar o cinema em cada dia da semana – e o Byun tinha os domingos de folga, onde fingia que todo dia era feriado e que não precisaria voltar para sua rotina na manhã seguinte.

É. Não é como se o cinema não abrisse às segundas.

— Não. Não se preocupe – dissera, estúpido, como se realmente o outro estivesse perguntando de outra maneira que não simples e pura educação. — Aqui. Pra conseguir o desconto de casais, preciso dos dois presentes. Ou então terei que cobrar o valor integral.

Devia ter suspeitado quando Kyungsoo olhou para os lados, como se houvesse algo errado, antes de pigarrear, brincando com a nota e se apoderando do tempo e atenção do Byun, por mais que a fila só fizesse crescer: — Na verdade, você é a outra pessoa.

Pensou estar ouvindo uma piada, ou apenas ter escutado errado o que lhe parecia um convite, talvez uma intimação. Kyungsoo tinha suas mãos escondidas nos bolsos e os braços nus, arrepiados, e estava certo de que era apenas a temperatura o fazendo chacoalhar. Era incrível como era capaz de não usar um casaco com o frio que fazia pelas redondezas, já que o Byun chegara próximo de protestar por seu direito de usar algum casaco aberto sobre o uniforme, de forma que não tampasse a logo.

Somente ali percebeu que o deixara esperando algum comentário enquanto varria os braços tatuados, sem realmente prestar atenção nos desenhos com detalhes minuciosos. 

— É que seria bom ter companhia, e nunca tenho tempo pra isso, cinemas e essas coisas.

Fazia um tempo que Baekhyun não ia ao cinema como apenas um telespectador. Costumava assistir a trechos de filmes quando não tinha o que fazer, quando outros ocupavam a bomboniere ou a bilheteria não estava mais aberta. E até queria assistir algo, tirar um momento para se distrair em um ambiente que não fosse seu quarto ou a casa dos Oh – o lugar que não poderia contar como opção naquele sábado à noite, visto que Sehun serviria de babá para os filhos de sua vizinha bonitona.

Quiçá estivesse apenas formulando desculpas para aceitar, mas a decisão já havia sido tomada.

— Eu... Não posso. Tenho que cumprir meu horário e...

— Não pode mesmo pedir pra alguém terminar por você? Não me importo de pegar a última sessão.

E a decisão era um belo sim, porque sentia que era uma boa ideia se sentar na poltrona e deixar-se relaxar, a tempo de pegar o ônibus que faria uma longa viagem até largá-lo na esquina da sua casa.

— Vou tentar conseguir algo.

— Hmm... Certo.

Cobrou pelos dois ingressos, de qualquer forma.

E, honestamente, Baekhyun não queria assistir Gatinhas e Gatões.

Para ele, os casais não se incomodariam se optassem por algo que não comédias românticas para o especial da noite. E por mais que seus pensamentos fizessem parecer que detestava o filme, não era bem essa a situação. Mas sentar-se ao lado do mecânico por uma hora e meia, se mantendo em silêncio durante a sessão com sons de beijos e risadas, o fazia desejar que algo mais interessante estivesse em cartaz – e se fosse ele a dizer algo para seu chefe, certamente levaria um pé na bunda e os filmes seriam reprisados pelo restante da semana.

Mas se enganou sobre sua própria preferência. Não foi tão ruim a escolha para a noite. Podia até dizer que foi divertido, e por mais sério que fosse o mecânico, ele soltava piadas inteligentes durante a sessão, sendo uma boa distração quando os casais se tornavam barulhentos demais e extremamente inconvenientes.

Kyungsoo não era _tão_ ruim, dividindo a pipoca com o garoto e se dispondo a levá-lo até em casa, esperando que pegasse sua mochila no armário dos fundos, checando se todos os seus pertences estavam lá. E dessa vez, Baekhyun não conseguiu recusar a companhia, gostando de como ele se manteve em silêncio durante o trajeto, aceitando o fone de ouvido que lhe fora empurrado, balançando os pés ao som de alguma banda _indie_ que não era de seu agrado – era nítido que Kyungsoo não estava familiarizado com o que ouvia –, e tudo para levá-lo até sua casa.

Parecia estar longe de ser alguém ruim.

— Sabe que não precisava vir até aqui, não é? – Suspirou ele, com as passadas seguindo um ritmo vagaroso ao começarem a caminhada até sua porta. O motorista ainda fora bondoso em deixá-los no ponto, e com os ponteiros mirando as onze da noite, sabia que era pedir muito. Outros os deixariam em qualquer canto da pista, sem saberem que eles teriam que percorrer um longo pedaço até sua casa. Claro, não era um problema deles, de qualquer forma. — Agora, você tem que voltar sozinho pra casa, e...

— Não é como se eu me importasse. E você passou por um susto recente, não seria bom que voltasse sozinho, tão tarde – deu de ombros e sequer retirou os dedos do aperto quente de seus bolsos. Agora, sim, o mecânico parecia se render ao frio. — E fui eu quem insistiu pra que você ficasse até depois do horário, cara. Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Se não fosse o desejo de chegar à casa de uma vez, tendo muito a pensar e lidando com certa necessidade de ligar para Sehun, por mais que este estivesse ocupado por tempo indeterminado, teria tropeçado em seus pés, piscando exageradamente para voltar a enxergar o que se encontrava bem à sua frente, já que a audição parecia bastante afetada para um único dia.

Pigarreou, forçando sua voz ensaiada para que o tom feminino, e difícil de ignorar, não soasse tão forte depois de ser chamado de cara. Cara. Um cara, como apenas Sehun o chamava, como seu irmão havia o chamado uma vez, quase se corrigindo pela estranheza do termo, algo que parecia gostoso de ouvir, algo meio novo, meio esquisito, um tanto absurdo.

Talvez Kyungsoo realmente fosse cego demais para notar o Byun como o garoto que era (definitivamente diferente do tipo de _cara_ que o mecânico era).

Forçou sua voz, e pareceu ridículo ao fazê-lo.

— Certo. Obrigado então.

A risada do rapaz o denunciou, dedos ligeiros tamborilando sua caixa de correio assim que lhe deu às costas, restando somente o som do metal, de seus dígitos, do partir de seus lábios e talvez até mesmo dos traços se estendendo em um sorriso, algo que Baekhyun não pôde ver, mas pôde sentir, de certo modo. Era o jeito sarcástico, porém sério, que o cercava e o tornava um bocado previsível – a parte preocupada ainda era uma incógnita para o garoto.

Não voltou a encarar o rosto cheio, com os olhos grandes que lhe acompanhavam passo a passo, com o sorriso ladino, fácil de enxergar ao que ouviu sua voz: — Nos vemos por aí, Byun?

Conseguia enxergar muitas coisas em Kyungsoo, após tão breves horas, e tudo sobre Baekhyun parecia tão sensível, com tendência a se partir, que tal pensamento lhe soou tão assustador quanto Baekbeom e o modo apressado com o quão se esgueirou para trás da porta, com as cortinas se fechando abruptamente e deixando claro que o espionava, por mais que não houvesse nada para ser visto.

— Tudo bem, James Bond. Já pode trancar a janela.

Sua expressão de culpa era igual a do Byun mais jovem.

— Quem era aquele?

— Um amigo. O que _eles_ estão fazendo aqui?

Mais assombroso do que ver Baekbeom assistindo a cena afora, e não achava que algo poderia superar, foi encontrar sua família sentada à mesa de jantar, junto com a família de sua noiva, com os pratos sobre a pia e as taças de vinho sobre a toalha de mesa bordada – que não lhe parecia a melhor opção, prevendo que em algum momento alguém iria se distrair e deixar a bebida cair sobre a peça decorativa.

Mas quem era _ele_ para dizer algo?

— Bem, eles decidiram adiantar o casamento, e o jantar de ensaio, e... É. Acham que tudo deve acontecer o mais rápido possível, ao menos antes que o bebê nasça.

Baekhyun precisou se conter para não revirar os olhos. Contando as vezes que se deixou revelar sua opinião, e certificando-se de que em todas elas havia sido ignorado, quase se conteve.

Mas precisava cuspir as palavras, ou então sua noite seria estragada pela angústia de não ter dito o que devia – e nunca eram demais as suas tentativas de enfiar na cabeça de Baekbeom o que era certo a ser feito.

— Sabe que isso não faz o mínimo sentido, não é? – Suspirou, com a sensação de que não demoraria muito para que sua mãe os chamasse; os olhares da mulher queimando seu rosto, por mais que evitasse olhar de volta. — E que é a vida de vocês dois, que deviam poder decidir por vocês mesmos.

Esse era um grande problema a ser discutido, mas Baekhyun não era um grande fã de discussões. Sequer cabia algo no assunto que não fosse o desejo de Sejeong e Baekbeom, se queriam se casar ou não, se iriam criar o filho na mesma casa, se eventualmente se mudariam. Por mais novos que fossem não lhes faltava era apoio moral e financeiro. Porém deixar que estes somente fossem oferecidos se obedecessem ao que os pais dissessem... Baekhyun não gostava disso.

Eram de outra época, sim, mas não cabia a justificativa antiquada de que precisavam se casar para limpar a imagem que não importava a nenhum dos dois.

— Eu vou falar com a mamãe.

— Não! Você não precisa tomar as minhas responsabilidades pra você.

— É, mas eu quero ajudar, e você não tem peito pra isso.

— Duvido muito que você tenha quando o pai entrar no assunto.

Entredentes, tentavam conter o volume, mas Baekbeom era muito explosivo para fazê-lo sem as mãos se movendo, pronto para vagar pela sala, também, se Baekhyun não o segurasse firme pela camisa.

— Bem mais do que você, não é? Afinal, fui eu quem contou que a Sejeong estava grávida, não você. Eles nem a conheciam!

— Como se você não tivesse feito isso numa tentativa de abafar o fato de ter raspado a cabeça no mesmo fim de semana.

Àquela altura, a camisa verde-musgo do mais velho já estava bem mais amassada do que antes, pelos toques do outro, pelo forte puxar, e que era recíproco, visto que este não demorou a segurá-lo igualmente – e ele quase riu, porque Baekbeom não tinha coragem de puxar um fio de cabelo seu, enquanto o próprio estava pronto para socá-lo e lhe dar um choque de realidade.

Mas o largou. Começavam a chamar muita atenção.

— Tá, tá. Que seja. Então o que eu posso fazer pra ajudar, já que pelo visto você nem mesmo vai se formar antes da bomba estourar?

— Você pode levar a Sejeong às compras? Eu tenho algumas provas na próxima semana. – Ele deu de ombros, cruzando os braços e finalmente deixando que o jovem arrumasse o casaco, fechando seu zíper como se pudesse fechar-se para o restante do mundo (ou ao menos se esconder suficientemente deste). — E o pai pediu pra me desfazer da moto, e que fizesse isso sozinho. O bebê e toda essa coisa.

Às vezes achava engraçado como Baekbeom falava sobre gravidez e finanças como uma criança fala da aquisição de uma boneca, como o presente de Natal, sem custo, que logo chegaria. Cômico, mas apenas se não pensasse no quão trágico aquilo podia ser.

O mais velho tinha tanto a aprender e talvez conseguisse fazê-lo a tempo de se tornar pai.

— É a primeira coisa sensata que ele diz em meses. Seria bom se conseguisse vender a moto, quem sabe arranjar um carro – _precisaria._

— Pode me ajudar com isso?

— Tá. Posso fazer isso.

Podia, de fato, e não precisou pensar muito para saber como.

— E convide os seus amigos para o jantar de ensaio. Preciso que os mais novos me façam lembrar que não tenho trinta anos e estou me casando pra não ficar inválido no mercado.

Falando daquela forma, Baekbeom parecia ter trinta.

— Se lembram do Baekhyun, não é? Ele também trabalha aos fins de semana – começou ele, o empurrando até a cozinha, onde teve que gastar alguns bons minutos fazendo sala, sendo simpático, ainda que, se fosse seu dia de folga, não pretendesse ficar para o jantar com o grupo.

Mas fingiu que sim, vendo que sua mãe se corrigia sempre que o tratava pelo feminino, deixando seu irmão surpreso e seu pai frustrado – e o ignorava em prol de sua sanidade, apenas por uma noite, pois ser quem era e lidar com o pai um tanto quanto bêbado era um combo de coisas que não se chocavam com leveza.

Lidaria com ele depois. Sua noite havia sido legal o bastante para não se render àquilo.

  * **●●**



Encontrar Kyungsoo na fila do cinema, nos dias de sábado, veio a se tornar uma rotina, e apenas fazia complementá-la ao se juntar a ele e dar-lhe a honra de pagar suas entradas, de dividir seu lanche, de contar as piadas e de tê-lo rindo delas. Um acordo tácito firmado por sua aparição semanal, com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão séria, até abrir sua boca e mostrar que, na verdade, estava bem animado para gastar a noite vendo filmes com outros casais e gastando dinheiro com isso.

Talvez não tão animado com a última parte.

E, em sua defesa, estava demasiadamente distraído tentando ser convincente por mensagens de texto, para que Baekbeom conseguisse esperá-lo para sair de casa, por ter esquecido suas chaves, para que se desse conta de que era encarado insistentemente.

— Será que hoje é meu dia de sorte e vou ganhar entradas grátis?

Devia imaginar que seria Sehun, erguendo as sobrancelhas com o rostinho feliz, com a nota escondida entre os dedos para que Baekhyun não a visse – ele sempre via – e, para a sua surpresa, com uma companhia.

Nunca havia visto Sehun acompanhado, se fosse sincero, ou ao menos não de uma pessoa que tocasse seu braço com carinho, com os dedos presos ao seu casaco e sorrindo para o Byun como fosse tão seu amigo quanto o Oh era.

Não imaginou que ficaria confortável com a sensação de ser observado, os olhares muito mais amigáveis. Na verdade, era bom ver que alguém mais se divertia nas noites de sábado ao invés de somente trabalhar.

— Tente novamente da próxima. Passa a nota pra cá, Oh – revirando os olhos, tomou o dinheiro do amigo, sem precisar dar-lhe troco. Sorriu para a loira ao que aguardava os ingressos, assistindo sua perfeita postura, o rosto largo, para abrigar a expressão simpática; prostrada junto a Sehun, provando que não era necessário muito para ser bonita demais. E o mais novo faltava babar, apenas, para mostrar o quão caído por ela estava. — E boa noite, já que Sehun não fez as honras.

Soou demasiadamente bem humorado, até, mas gostou _mesmo_ de vê-los e de poder zombar um bocado do nervosismo do romântico incorrigível que o amigo podia ser. 

— Sabe o que eu acho? Que você devia me esperar na bomboniere. A fila sempre está gigantesca.

Sehun dispensava a garota sem antes de dar-lhe chance de cuspir alguns de seus podres. Tão previsível.

— Me deixe adivinhar – empurrando a nota junto aos ingressos, o Byun fingia pensar, mas estava muito certo do que queria perguntar, contendo o sorriso, com os olhos semicerrados: — _Ela_ é a vizinha, não é? – E era surpreendente que todo o diálogo fosse resolvido com os olhos do mais novo, lhe indicando a perfeita e mais completa resposta.

Era claro que era a vizinha, quem Sehun ajudava por ser o bom rapaz que não sabia dizer não, e por saber que a menina estrangeira estava sozinha com as duas crianças – por mais que ainda não conhecesse a sua história, era impossível não ser consumido pela curiosidade quanto ao que levava a belga, ainda jovem, à cidade de Chicago, e ao bairro mais afastado de seu centro.

— Isso é bom, cara. Pensei que ela tivesse o dobro da sua idade.

Às costas de Sehun, era possível ver os cabelos vermelhos de Kyungsoo e até mesmo o bolso de sua camisa rosa. Era uma cena notável, o rapaz distraído e, se pudesse dizer, impaciente, as mãos tipicamente escondidas nos bolsos, e suas tatuagens expostas a quem quisesse vê-las. Às vezes achava que o mecânico era jovem demais para o visual rebelde, ou para comandar uma oficina, e se devia a isso, e somente a isso, seu desejo de saber um pouco mais sobre ele – não era por seu comprometimento, surgindo religiosamente aos sábados, até mesmo a noite onde Sharknado foi a sessão especial dos casais (por Deus, pensou que Kyungsoo não concordaria em sequer pagar pelo ingresso); não era pela forma que seus olhares se encontraram através da vidraça, através de toda uma fila, através do Oh, que o espiava desconfiadamente e cruzava os braços sem pensar duas vezes.

— O cara é realmente pontual. Qual deles é ele? – Naquele instante, quase se arrependeu de ter ligado para Sehun algumas semanas antes, talvez após seu segundo sábado, ou o terceiro (não sabia mais desde que chegarem ao quinto – e achava que logo se perderia entre aqueles encontros, que não eram exatamente isso, se dessem continuidade a eles). Não estava acostumado a ouvir o seu tom de malícia; certa perversidade ao olhar sobre um dos ombros, checando todos os homens que o seguiam na fila. — É o almofadinha de verde, ou… Ah, é o tatuado. Não pensei que esse fosse seu tipo, Byun. Não se cansa de ser uma caixinha de surpresas ambulante, e...

— Vaza daqui, Sehun. Tá atrasando a fila _e_ o meu trabalho. – Socou o vidro com certa suavidade, mas bastou para que o amigo fechasse o rosto numa careta e tomasse as entradas entre os dedos tortos e finos. — E seja um cavalheiro com a garota.

Não teve certeza de que Sehun o ouviu, mas o casal seguinte sim, o mirando com um olhar desconfortável pela casualidade do atendente, e sendo bem breves em suas compras. O trabalho de Baekhyun não era nada cansativo, mas era fácil enjoar de indagar quantas entradas, repetir o mesmo valor em diversas vezes, se responsabilizar pelo troco correto e, por fim, sorrir ao desejar-lhes uma boa sessão – exceto pelo fato do Byun não ter um sorriso bonito o bastante para fazê-lo, então apenas fingia que este não era um requisito do atendimento aos clientes.

Sorriu para Kyungsoo, porém. Era educado com sua companhia semanal.

— O mesmo de sempre, Byun.

— Sorte a sua. O filme de hoje é bom, até.

Enquanto aguardavam o recibo, tirou alguns instantes para reparar nele, no mecânico, cujo silêncio não mais era tão incômodo. Talvez fosse bom o fato de ele não ser tão falante, pois ajudava o atendente a não pecar pela língua e acabar por se envergonhar, algo típico de Baekhyun. Mas envergonhava-se o bastante com o ímpeto de fazer coisas que, normalmente não faria, como correr os olhos por seus braços, admirando as tatuagens como não fizera nas semanas anteriores, e nem sequer tivera a oportunidade – estavam sempre lado a lado, mas nunca face a face, e esse era um grande problema para o Byun se familiarizar mais com ele.

Às vezes o rapaz ainda parecia um alguém sem rosto, alguém que em nada se parecia com suas ações – e não queria julgar pelas aparências; sem lógica que justificasse o feito. Mas ele conseguia ser tão legal para o garoto sem que sequer tivessem uma proximidade, intimidade – e dividir o canudo do refrigerante não era o bastante –, e Baekhyun sentia-se inseguro demais para não suspeitar.

— É. Dá pro gasto – disse ele, checando em seu ingresso qual era o filme da vez (algo que sempre surpreendia o atendente, por perceber que Kyungsoo se importava muito pouco com o que assistiriam). — Te vejo lá dentro.

Lá dentro as coisas não eram tão diferentes. Talvez as pernas se relando e as mãos se encontrando dentro do pacote de pipoca, cientes de que não era uma das poltronas mais confortáveis as que tinham naquele cinema. Naquela noite, e o Byun imaginava que isso fosse acontecer, era estranho estar com Kyungsoo, pois podia enxergar Sehun e a belga a algumas fileiras de distância, e por mais que os dois não fizessem nada demais, muito menos ele e o mecânico, ainda sentia como se estivesse a fazer algo errado, ali, sentado junto a ele enquanto Titanic preenchia boa parte de suas noites.

Honestamente, Sehun não era o único romântico incorrigível entre eles – e o grande problema estava apenas em Baekhyun não encontrar alguém que não o dispensasse por não saber, e não querer, lidar com toda a bagagem que o jovem carregava. Sehun estava sempre cercado de possíveis interesses, apesar de fazer parte do típico padrão dos que se interessam pela falta de reciprocidade – e era o risco fora da linha perceber que a vizinha do amigo retribuía quaisquer que fossem seus sentimentos.

E por isso precisou reunir todo o controle para que não se entregasse e não chorasse entre tantos outros que choramingavam com o fim do filme. Não apenas a morte o emocionava, a carga emocional da cena, mas o contexto do amor breve e tão intenso, algo que Baekhyun nunca viveria, porque o mínimo que ele devia e precisava fazer a cada vez que se interessava por alguém (e raramente lhe surgia coragem para admitir isso para si mesmo e outrem) era contar sobre si. Talvez se não dissesse tudo fosse fácil, simples, mas não via problema algum em não ser o homem cis que alguns esperavam ao abordá-lo, e se alguém não o quisesse por isso, bem… Este alguém certamente não o merecia.

Baekhyun estava emotivo quando adentrou o ônibus vazio, com muitos dos pensamentos aleatórios se tornando problemas, bolas de neve, que se derretiam, que escorriam por seus ouvidos e vazavam de sua mente, tornando o silêncio que se fazia costumeiro algo ultrapassado. A nova moda era puxar assunto, decidindo se sentar no fim do ônibus, onde os quebra-molas os lançariam para cima, apesar de poderem escolher qualquer outro lugar, visto que o ponto final ficava ruas atrás do cinema – e o horário ajudava, com a sessão se estendendo um pouco mais por conta da duração do filme.

Estava melancólico demais para não selecionar o primeiro álbum triste que encontrasse, então apenas pôs um dos fones de ouvido e abandonou seu celular nas mãos de Kyungsoo, que ainda se acomodava no banco ao olhá-lo de volta, o olhar confuso de quem buscava por uma explicação.

— Pode escolher a música hoje.

No ônibus, as coisas nunca ficavam tensas. Não conversavam, mas faziam comentários aleatórios sobre a vizinhança, às vezes sobre o tempo, sobre o frio, e eventualmente sobre como era serem abordados continuamente sobre as origens, os traços asiáticos, quando foram nascidos e criados nas redondezas da cidade. E não se aprofundavam muito nesses debates, por mais que o caminho fosse longo o bastante para render uma boa conversa. Mas naquela noite, vasculhando tudo o que havia salvado recentemente, suas playlists, o que podia ser muito revelador – havia muito de si naquelas músicas, se parasse para repensar sua decisão de lhe entregar o aparelho –, Kyungsoo não parecia a favor do silêncio.

— E por que essa gentileza, Byun?

Estava certo de que sua escolha havia sido aleatória, mais uma faixa de um grupo indie que Kyungsoo não demonstrou conhecer, tampouco estar interessado, mas que fez o Byun recostar à janela e fechar os olhos por um breve instante. Era a voz de Jesse Rutherford sendo reproduzida, era _Prey_ sendo reproduzida, aquela faixa ligeiramente pessoal sendo reproduzida, mas ao invés de somente recostar a cabeça ao vidro, viu-se deixando o corpo inteiro a seguir, faltando alcançar o ápice da despreocupação para invadir o espaço do mecânico com suas pernas. 

Tinha que estar relaxado, se não desejasse uma síncope.

— Porque você aparece todas as semanas, me leva pro cinema, não pede nada em troca, e… Eu não sei nada sobre você.

A trilha sonora era temporária. Logo, em breve, outra estaria a substituindo e cobrindo o silêncio da noite morna (ao menos morna o bastante para que o Byun não fechasse seu casaco assim que deixou o cinema). Mas parecia tão certo que fosse ela tocando ao sentar-se de lado, permitindo que Kyungsoo o visse, distinto de todas as outras situações. Podia ver seu rosto, a cabeça recostada ao banco, e as mãos brincando com os botões na lateral de seu celular, o rosto tão sério que o fez temer uma resposta grosseira, ainda que Baekhyun fosse capaz de responder a altura.

Mas esta nunca veio.

— Não pensei que quisesse saber algo sobre mim.

Teria rido se não fosse pelos olhares se cruzado. E era bem intimidador que ele o olhasse tão intensamente, que finalmente o deixasse notar o quão jovem ele parecia, cada vez mais jovem ao mirá-lo e desviar os olhos, apenas para olhar um pouco mais e perceber que parecia ridículo o fazendo; que era ridículo balançar os pés em ansiedade, ou mordiscar do interior das bochechas ao conter suas falas, a música chegando ao fim e o silêncio os cercando por menos que dois segundos.

O bastante para que sua voz soasse alta, clara, cristalina.

— Você sabe que eu... – pensou e pensou, e estava novamente no colegial, onde precisava da aprovação alheia para sentir-se parte de algo, portanto permitindo que suas palavras retornassem pelo mesmo caminho. — Deixa pra lá. Vá em frente e, não sei, me diga algo sobre você.

Ia contra seu próprio código, segredando algo que coçava sua garganta, lhe causando pigarros insistentes e imaginários. Mas gostava da sua companhia, mais do que deveria, quiçá mais do que ele gostava da sua, por mais que nem mesmo o Byun, com todo o seu complexo de gênio, pôde ver a olho nu.

Kyungsoo era um cara legal, talvez legal demais para seu próprio bem.

— Algo sobre mim? Bem, hm… — ele refletia, soprando sons engraçados e mantendo uma expressão copiosa; o cenho franzido, alterando a faixa por talvez não gostar de sua sonoridade, torcendo o nariz, olhos grandes semicerrados. E os olhos estavam novamente sobre Baekhyun; escuros. — Eu sei que você é trans.

E foi seco como o tamborilar sobre a madeira, como um livro caindo sobre o piso liso, o soco que lhe foi acertado na boca do estômago. Não se importava que ele soubesse, não quando o disse com tamanha serenidade, mas era quase como se o próprio estivesse contando algo que o Byun não soubesse. “Olá, você é um homem trans, mas falar sobre isso não é um problema pra mim.” Foi exatamente o que ouviu, com a música em um dos ouvidos parecendo muito mais alta. Mas sua fácil percepção de que era Kyungsoo distraindo-se com os botões o fez voltar para o momento, um tanto arrepiado por ser minimamente compreendido, até então.

— É melhor que eu diga agora, porque sinto que todas as vezes você tenta dizer e… desiste. – Deu de ombros, precisando arrumar o fone que insistia em cair a cada vez que fazia algum movimento brusco. — O que me parece uma péssima ideia, agora, porque eu simplesmente ferrei com tudo sobre esperar a hora certa, não é?

— Não. Eu… devia ter dito antes – engoliu a seco, junto com a tensão que apenas crescia. Talvez conseguisse controlá-la, agora, tendo as cartas na mesa, mas não havia trilha sonora de fundo que pudesse fazer a quentura no âmago, os tremores felizmente imperceptíveis. Surpreendia ter o silêncio como seu inimigo, o maior deles, àquele ponto. — Por mais que seja óbvio.

— E eu sou gay. Acho que é algo importante sobre mim.

Pensou em dizer que também era, mas não queria cortá-lo. Na verdade, ter sua voz preenchendo o que a música não fazia, sua mente, era ótimo. Aproveitava a sua distração para continuar sua varredura, até, pelos ombros largos e o peitoral que lhe parecia firme sobre a camisa folgada, e os braços pintados, que mereciam mais do que o correr de seus olhos sobre eles – mas precisava conter-se para que não parecesse um desesperado.

Não estava desesperado, em sua defesa. 

— E estou tentando estudar Engenharia na cidade, o que torna a minha semana uma bagunça extremamente cheia, e por isso os sábados são para… – O olhou; o fim de mais uma música deixando o clima estranho ao notar que falavam alto demais. — Relaxar.

— Relaxar atravessando o bairro e me deixando em casa, e depois...

— Você ainda tá pensando nisso, depois de todos esses sábados? Deus...

— Só... continua.

O que seguiu foram suas frases curtas e diretas, sendo nitidamente rápido para que não pudesse ter tempo de pensar; proposital, cuspindo tudo que o Byun desejava saber e mais um pouco (demais, até): — Eu não conheci minha mãe, e não tenho irmãos. Meu pai é um cara bem legal e mente aberta, se esse não for o assunto em pauta. E… _ele_ é o mecânico. Eu sou o ajudante em meio expediente que não sabe muito, mas finge entender o bastante sobre carros.

— Estava me enganando esse tempo todo?

— Acrescenta um pouco na minha imagem, eu acho. – _Tudo bem_. Quiçá sua segurança não fosse muito grande quanto à parte do desespero. Seu celular ainda estava sobre o colo alheio, mas as mãos não mais o tocavam; estavam livres para se posicionarem sobre o espaço entre eles, subindo o apoio entre os bancos, com a sutileza maior que a de Byun, recostando a cabeça contra o banco, justificando a si mesmo que apenas queria ouvi-lo melhor. Somente isso. — Não tenho algum talento legal ou habilidade especial, não sou o mais inteligente, mas me dou bem, o que deve bastar pra conseguir uma bolsa e sair de casa. É isso. Nada que seja interessante, além de morar em cima de uma oficina e estar tentando deixar a asa do meu pai.

— Bem, já temos algo em comum, então. Quase a mesma pessoa.

— Com certeza não, Byun. – Riu ele, nasalado, quase zombando do rapaz e este tampouco sabia o motivo. — Pólos completamente opostos, eu diria.

Ainda fitava seu rosto quando se calaram. Esperava veementemente pelo motivo, e detestava pensar que talvez se devesse ao assunto anterior. Baekhyun ainda se abstinha do assunto, mas tinha um irmão atencioso (um pouco difícil de lidar, mas quem não era?), e conhecera e fora criado com demasiado carinho por ambos os pais, e não podia reclamar quanto à sua criação. Exceto pelo fato de ansiar a sua saída de casa, não havia nada nas palavras de Kyungsoo que pudesse deixá-los mais próximos, porém Baekhyun parecia se enganar acreditando que sim, que os dois tinham alguma semelhança relevante.

Não queria cortar o clima agradável, agora, quando sentia-se tão melhor.

— Por que tá me olhando assim?

A música não mais chamava sua atenção. Pôde ver cada letra ser soprada, com os olhos grudados à sua boca cheinha, porém seca, um pouco trêmulo, como o outro notou entre os olhares. Não mais recordava-se da pergunta, não lhe pareceu importante o suficiente para memorizá-la e formular uma resposta coerente. Ainda se ocupava tentando descobrir o que havia dito de errado para merecer o silêncio de seu acompanhante dos sábados à noite. 

E embora estivesse ligeiramente distraído, viu cada passo correndo por seu rosto até a decisão final ser tomada. Viu Kyungsoo alternar entre seus olhos e sua boca, os dedos se esticando até tocar sua perna; nada desrespeitoso, porém o fez sobressaltar, surpreso. Tinha apenas a ponta dos dígitos lhe tocando sobre a calça jeans, mas bastava para que sua mente interpretasse aquilo de outra forma, sem a ingenuidade de acreditar que sairiam juntos por semanas, religiosamente tendo sua companhia, e nem mesmo uma amizade surgiria.

Aquilo lhe parecia bem mais do que só amizade, esticando sua perna para que Kyungsoo pudesse tocá-lo com sua palma; os rostos sem jeito contra o banco se aproximando disfarçadamente, como se nenhum dos dois soubesse para onde aquilo os levaria. E hesitaram tanto em dar continuidade que assim que Kyungsoo se debruçou em sua direção, rápido e impulsivo, o Byun já tinha fechado os olhos (e torcia para o tempo sem beijar não tê-lo tornado péssimo nisso).

Beijar sua boca foi como em seu primeiro beijo – tenso, com muita pressão, quase preocupante. Beijar não deveria ser tão complicado, inseguro quanto a pôr suas mãos em seu corpo, dedilhando seus ombros tão sutilmente que talvez nem mesmo Kyungsoo tivesse sentido; o beijando tão calmo, seco, que não passou de um estalo longo e agoniante, até o mecânico se afastar; os olhares carregados em expectativa e receio. 

— Me desculpa. Porra, me desculpa, eu...

Estava certo do quão corado estava seu rosto, mas não fingiria que voltou a segurar Kyungsoo pelos ombros, o puxando para perto novamente, para esconder o rubor. Sua vontade era de não separarem suas bocas, tentando espantar a dúvida e tomá-lo sem medo, engolindo seus suspiros de boca aberta, sendo molhado e, sem dúvidas, muito mais controlador quanto à situação, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos raspados e aflito por algo para segurar, algo que não fosse a camisa que amassava com o forte aperto, ou a palma da mão, onde os resquícios de unha se cravavam e continham a sensação eufórica e crescente que lhe causava dor e, ora, alívio.

Bastava para distraí-lo dos pensamentos de deixar seu banco e, dessa vez, invadir o espaço alheio, sem pensar duas vezes sobre seu espaço pessoal com a hipótese de continuar o beijando tomando controle de si – e era frustrante como o outro parecia lhe dar liberdade para sugar sua língua, provando de seu gosto como há muito não se sentia confortável para fazer com alguém, os lábios relando entre a bagunça de suspiros que eram os dois, ainda controlados demais para deixar as mãos responderem por eles, mas se afastou quando Baekhyun menos esperava, o fitando, ofegante, e fazendo o garoto pensar que havia pisado na bola novamente.

— O que foi? Eu te machuquei?

Estava pronto para se desculpar, arrancando seu fone e o enrolando entre os dedos, visto que nenhum dos dois prestava atenção no que era reproduzido, e prestes a assumir o tom ridículo de culpa, de quem nem mesmo entendia a razão para se culpar a todo o instante. No entanto, não houve muito tempo para fazê-lo ao que se levantou junto de Kyungsoo, que acenou para o motorista que espiava pelo espelho.

— Droga. Passamos do ponto.

Baekhyun caminhou até sua casa revoltado demais para quem acabara de ter uma noite boa, alguns beijos trocados e a sensação de que não acabaria ali. E não era obrigação do motorista avisá-los quanto ao ponto, mas sua irritação veio a galope por saber que certamente o homem já estava mais do que acostumado a deixá-lo naquele ponto, fosse com Kyungsoo ao seu lado ou não.

Andaram mais duas quadras, tão desertas que aceleraram suas passadas e torceram para não darem o azar de um assalto ou qualquer outra coisa. E ao ver a casa verde-água, o silêncio não mais o preocupando tanto quanto poderia antes, percebeu que sentia calor, muito calor, o que não era nada compatível às árvores balançando e os ruídos do vento forte, provando que as previsões estavam certas e que logo a mudança de tempo os enterraria em neve. Era setembro, afinal, e se alguém ainda se surpreendia com as mudanças bruscas, era novato na cidade – e Baekhyun certamente podia atribuir a quentura se espalhando por seu corpo a um outro motivo.

Quase não se sentia tão cinza – um pouco branco, quiçá, um bege pálido, mas qualquer despertar de cor era válido para o jovem, que estava exausto de se sentir desbotado.

— Nos vemos por aí, Byun? – Típico, ele indagou, mas dessa vez, contrário às regras implícitas, decidiu acompanhá-lo até a porta, contornando Baekhyun e seguindo caminho pelas pedras do jardim, sendo respeitoso o bastante para não se arriscar a pisar na grama como o garoto fazia.

Em um sábado comum, teria destrancado sua porta e o deixado para trás, e já fazia parte de seu charme deixá-lo sem uma resposta, tamborilando a caixa de correios e divertindo-se com a forma que o Byun insistia em fingir não se importar com sua companhia.

Não podia mais fingir ignorá-lo sem dó, com os dedos pesando sobre o seu chaveiro, brincando com a maçaneta antes de olhá-lo sobre os ombros, vendo que Kyungsoo sacava o maço de cigarros e seu isqueiro, pronto para acendê-lo assim que a entrega fosse feita e Baekhyun estivesse bem, inteiro, em casa.

Pela primeira vez, tratou de respondê-lo.

— É… Nos vemos por aí.

E bastou para que Kyungsoo sorrisse por todo o seu percurso até a oficina.

  * **●●**



O reencontro chegou mais cedo do que ambos os rapazes planejavam — não que estivessem fazendo planos (é claro), mas o pensamento veio involuntariamente ao perceberem que ainda faltava uma semana para que voltassem a se encontrar, e não gostavam nada disso.

— Olhe pra cá, vai.

Baekhyun não aguentou sete dias, nem aguentou breves vinte e quatro horas fechadas. Bastou que o sol invadisse sua janela, transpassando as cortinas bege e tão finas que mal continham a luminosidade, para que ligasse para a casa dos Oh e pedisse educadamente que sua mãe acordasse o amigo, que costumava dormir até o meio-dia aos domingos.

Eram oito da manhã quando Sehun, ainda grogue, soltou o primeiro palavrão, ligeiramente preocupado com a ligação, porém irritado demais para ser educado ao entrar na linha.

Agora, um pouco mais animado com a ideia de ajudar Baekhyun com algo, e principalmente por ser algo inusitado, até mesmo endireitava a roupa que arrancara do fundo do armário, percebendo estar emocionado demais para lidar com um beijo e, fingindo que nada aconteceu, não esperar que mais fosse acontecer. Pois ainda não estava acostumado com a parte dos beijos sequer, que dirá algo derivado disso – e, por mais que não quisesse admitir, adoraria se houvesse algo além para se esperar, e por isso aproveitava o sol morno do domingo para usar as jeans propositalmente rasgadas e sua camisa favorita (de Baekbeom, devia dizer, que há muito enjoara de camisas tão monocromáticas), larga o suficiente para não marcar a _binder_ , mas que também não o deixava parecendo mais largo por estar acima do peso – e não podia se importar menos com isso (até cair em paranoia quanto ao seu peso influenciar o tamanho dos intrusos em seu peito, que ainda pareciam crescer mesmo que quase atingisse seus vinte anos).

Sehun desligou a picape de seu pai, ajudando a puxar a moto de Baekbeom, torcendo para que seu velho não notasse a sujeira na caçamba do veículo ao que ele mesmo a notou. E o que não fazia para ajudar Baekhyun, não é mesmo? E entre elogiar o amigo por ficar bem de verde, ainda que estivesse fantasiado como o seu irmão almofadinha, pensava no que exigiria de Baek pelo esforço árduo de forçar-se a acordar cedo, dirigir à sua casa e ajudá-lo com a moto pesada, já que o seu dono nem mesmo estava lá para fazê-lo.

— Pronto. Agora vai lá e volte com novidades, ou vou achar que o _slow burn_ de vocês é _slow_ demais. — Como se o Byun não fosse o único a segurar a moto contra a parede, afastando-se com um sorriso desajeitado e tendo seus olhos mirando um ponto que definitivamente não era Baekhyun, adentrou o carro e planejou o que iria fazer quando estivesse de volta à sua casa (dormir, muito provavelmente, e comer).

O que Baekhyun faria não era mais problema seu, e não ficou para checar as reações do amigo ao virar-se para trás e encontrar Kyungsoo na porta da oficina da rua sem saída, com seus braços cruzados na camisa de mangas curtas, com estas dobradas, para provar que o rapaz realmente não sentia frio algum (nunca). E, por acaso, o Byun estava escorado a algo firme o bastante para segurá-lo, pois não estava acostumado com a parte de ser desestabilizado pelo mecânico e o seu jeito de empurrar os seus cabelos vermelhos para trás, com suas mãos enegrecidas pela graxa e tampouco se importando com o fato de usar uma camisa branca no trabalho (surrada, devia admitir, mas ainda lhe doía que o outro nem mesmo usasse um tom escuro para ocupar a função).

— Hmm… Tá perdido, Byun? – Ele nem se movia. Confiante como no dia em que se conheceram, como se toda a noite anterior fosse um sonho, lhe indagou, e Baekhyun não pôde fazer nada além de engolir a coragem para obter um efeito mais rápido. — O que veio fazer aqui? Essa com certeza não é a sua área.

Teve a sensação de que talvez fosse necessário falar sobre a noite anterior, e pensou em fazê-lo, correndo os olhos pelo pseudomecânico mais uma vez, mas sua coragem se esgotou no momento em que mirou seu rosto, esgotado pelo restante do mês, até.

— Eu… Meu irmão precisa de ajuda com a moto dele, quer vender e… Pensei que talvez você pudesse ajudar.

Houve um instante de hesitação, e o Byun não era confiante o bastante para cogitar que o outro apenas estava reparando nele momentaneamente, em como o garoto estava bonito ao surgir à porta da oficina; uma visita inusitada, por mais que houvesse uma boa justificativa para a sua presença que não apenas uma ligeira saudade da sua boca.

Deu de ombros, então, e permitiu que o jovem Byun invadisse o seu território da mesma forma que fizera da última vez: aflito e desajeitado – mas desta vez tendo um bom motivo para fazê-lo.

— Veio ao lugar certo.

Seguindo o rapaz pela oficina, cumprimentava seus poucos funcionários – que, diferente dele, trabalhavam religiosamente aos domingos –, se perguntava se o pai de Kyungsoo estava presente, e se em algum momento este os viu, se assistiu o filho negligenciar o trabalho anterior para avaliar a YZF-R1, com a mente trabalhando quanto às chances de comprá-la e vender suas peças, o jovem não notou e o outro também não o avisou. Não seria relevante, de toda forma, visto que não faziam nada demais além de se encararem vez ou outra, ouvindo a longa programação anos 80 de uma rádio qualquer com Baekhyun, que estava sentado numa das bancadas ao redor, balançando suas pernas como a verdadeira criança que era, pensativo sobre Sehun, que havia o deixado para trás, consequentemente o forçando a voltar para casa sozinho ao resolver o que o levara até ali – um bobo, achando que talvez o amigo voltasse para buscá-lo em algum momento.

Desistiu ao ver os companheiros de Kyungsoo se retirando para o horário de almoço, percebendo estar igualmente faminto e, para completar, frustrado com toda a concentração do mecânico, que o deixava irritantemente silencioso sob mais uma balada romântica.

— Então… – Se antes balançava suas pernas involuntariamente, agora fazia com total consciência, tentando afastar o receio de dizer alguma besteira que viesse a envergonhá-lo mais do que sua simples presença já fazia; certamente incômoda. — Engenharia, não é? É uma boa escolha.

Antes que pudesse perceber que Kyungsoo levantara o olhar em sua direção, já não o olhava, assustado com o som da Yamaha sendo ligada, o que ainda lhe fazia se remoer por saber que o pai havia presenteado o filho mais velho quando o rapaz menos merecia, apenas o tornando mais propenso a ser o mimado que, por algum tempo, foi.

— E você, Byun? O que vai fazer no futuro?

Confessava não saber o que queria. Seu futuro ainda era um borrão, e nunca parecia a hora certa de torná-lo mais visível, legível, de fácil compreensão. Pois não era como para Kyungsoo, que precisava estudar para conseguir uma bolsa e achar um emprego para se sustentar em outra cidade, talvez. Tudo era triplamente difícil para Baekhyun, que ainda buscava conhecer a si mesmo neste percurso. O futuro, seu caminho a ser trilhado, ainda o assustava, principalmente quando imaginava o que seria dele se (quando, para ser mais objetivo) passasse por transições físicas e tivesse que encarar algo novo, algo diferente, que apenas parecia real nos sonhos mais vívidos; uma realidade sem os seios pontudos amassados contra o peitoral, a intimidade escondida pela roupa íntima e ignorada. E não repudiava seu corpo, não; o entendia, na verdade, mas conseguia enxergá-lo se esvaindo e um novo Byun se ocupando de seu lugar, o corpo que conseguia enxergar perfeitamente ao fechar os olhos e avançar alguns anos.

É. Podia imaginar um futuro.

— Acho que ainda não cheguei na parte onde decido isso – mas não lhe disse. Não iria afugentá-lo com sua ladainha, não queria estar tão exposto a Kyungsoo que nada mais pudesse deixá-lo tão nu diante dele (ou quase nada). — Mas… Esquece.

Quanto à parte profissional, era provável que Baekhyun apenas desistisse de qualquer faculdade antes mesmo de tentar, se sustentando com dois empregos que lhe pagassem mal (se é que conseguiria encontrar algum que o aceitasse); qualquer coisa que não envolvesse estudos, já que não conseguia imaginar sua volta à sala de aula, por mais que gostasse da parte onde apenas estudava em casa, e que se resumisse a ficar em casa (ou no minúsculo loft, onde queria viver). Seria legal que pudesse trabalhar em casa, de fato, longe de convívio social que viesse a deixá-lo decepcionado, mas as coisas eram extremamente propensas a funcionarem contra seus planos.

E Kyungsoo, que apenas cruzou os braços e se aproximou do jovem, que lhe impunha gigantesca pressão para não cortar a frase no início, o encorajando a dizer o que queria, era a prova de que nem mesmo suas tentativas de sair pela porta dos fundos, às escondidas, para não ser notado além do que desejava, funcionavam da forma que esperava.

— Talvez fosse legal ser professor – como se pronto para se espreguiçar, os braços se esticaram involuntariamente, e era vergonhoso como havia o feito apenas para que o mecânico chegasse mais perto, acariciando os joelhos descobertos com os dedos sujos e gelados, evitando grandes toques para não sujar sua pele macia, empurrando suas pernas vagarosamente, de modo que pudesse se posicionar entre elas. E era ridículo que o Byun não pudesse enxergar a cena um dia antes quando ali, apertando os quadris alheios com suas coxas e fingindo não fazer nada demais no centro da oficina vazia, tudo parecia tão certo. — Daria certo se não fosse esse medo de público que torna isso _bem_ difícil, pra não dizer impossível.

Pelo tempo que Kyungsoo levou para responder, seus rostos cada vez mais próximos e o próprio Baekhyun mais e mais perto de um desmaio súbito, pensou ele que surgiria com um longo discurso sobre como não devia desistir sem tentar, caso lhe fizesse feliz, ou que conseguia enxergá-lo com um professor, junto de uma piada que o forçasse a rir ladino (pois não conseguiria controlar um mísero sorriso se ele continuasse o deixando bem-humorado tão facilmente).

— Bem… Todos os meus favoritos tinham a língua esperta, um humor ácido como o seu e sérios problemas pra se comunicar com gente jovem. Talvez seja um sinal.

Talvez fosse um sinal tão certeiro quanto o hálito quente contra sua boca, que se parecia com um belo sinal de que seus lábios deveriam estar grudados há muito mais tempo; um sinal de que estavam perdendo tempo ainda separados quando as vontades indicavam o completo contrário.

Umedeceu os lábios, portanto, e engoliu quaisquer palavras que pudessem o acusar por seu desespero, por seu desejo agudo de ter mais do que sentiu na outra noite (e Baekhyun podia se deliciar daquela sensação por muito e muito tempo sem nunca enjoar). — É. Talvez seja.

Como esperava, foi Kyungsoo a tomar a iniciativa de segurá-lo pela nuca, de lhe tocar firme, mas sutil, nos cabelos castanhos, o mantendo no lugar enquanto se dedicava a devorar o jovem por inteiro. Não queria ser interrompido, não queria que o outro tivesse trabalho a fazer; queria apenas gastar o restante da sua tarde com o lábio macio do mecânico entre os seus, o prendendo entre seus dentes e puxando, como se fosse sempre seguro a ponto de fazê-lo, a ponto de segurá-lo desajeitado pela franja vermelha empurrada para trás, afundando os dedos entre os fios úmidos de suor e percebendo nunca ter se importado menos com algo assim - com o fato de saber que teria as roupas sujas de graxa se continuassem por aquele caminho, que teria suas digitais enegrecidas por todo o seu corpo ao tê-lo invadindo a camisa verde que usava, segurando em sua cintura e o deixando levemente incomodado com isso.

Era o que queria, sim. Queria mais de Kyungsoo, e o que mais o mecânico lhe pudesse oferecer, mas, de repente, não parecia certo que tudo acontecesse com tal facilidade e rapidez. Soava utópico demais, quase suspeito, que o ruivo corresse as mãos por seu corpo, apertando sua carne e dedilhando os quadris antes cobertos, e que não dissesse algo; que, apesar da _binder_ , sentisse o volume contra seu próprio peitoral e não se importasse. Afinal, Kyungsoo havia lhe dito que era gay, e mesmo que o Byun soubesse que seu físico não mudava os fatos, que era um homem e se entendia muito bem como tal, não sabia dizer se o outro compreendia perfeitamente o mesmo – e, aparentemente, sua resposta era um sim.

Entre troques, decidiu que queria saber até onde Kyungsoo iria se Byun não o interrompesse, se não afastasse as mãos que desciam pela lateral de seu corpo e a boca que alcançava a pele sensível de seu pescoço, o fazendo murmurar algo que o próprio não compreendeu, e não exigiria que Kyungsoo compreendesse. Desejou manter-se em silêncio, mas não conseguiu ao que sentiu seus dentes se fincarem ao seu ombro, devagar, mas forte o bastante para senti-lo dolorido, com o beijo roubado o acompanhando, rápido demais para sequer perceber que o beijava pela última vez antes de ser despachado.

— Vou ficar com a moto do seu irmão, Byun. Preciso que me passe o contato dele pra acertarmos isso.

Voltando a acariciar suas coxas, tendo abaixado sua camisa e lhe cobrindo o corpo, grudou suas testas momentaneamente, apenas para certificar-se que o Byun prestava atenção, o encarando diretamente, e que não voava por uma outra realidade.

— Certo…

— Nos vemos no sábado, então?

E ainda que tentasse se concentrar, a mente de Baekhyun era apenas vazio.

— Byun…

— Tá, tá. Sábado.

Enquanto deixavam a oficina, o jovem não apenas ditava seu contato como o do irmão mais velho, deixando para eles a parte financeira da coisa toda, porque já havia feito o bastante indo até lá com a moto. Os funcionários voltaram ao trabalho, o que o fez questionar se Kyungsoo ainda iria almoçar ou se havia deixado de lado o seu intervalo para atender o Byun, e dar um pouco de atenção para ele – e então lembrou que ele era filho do dono da oficina, e que provavelmente não teria grandes problemas se prolongasse seu horário.

Pensou em chamá-lo para almoçar, mas preferiu aceitar que teriam bons dias para sentirem falta um do outro e findar a saudade no sábado, algo que o faria pôr expectativas na data e talvez até trabalhar com mais animação do que era normal, até que o fim de semana chegasse.

Ah, o fim de semana.

— Merda. Na verdade… Você tá livre mais cedo no sábado? – O que havia de mais claro para demonstrar seu nervosismo que levar a mão à nuca, bagunçando o cabelo cheio e ocupando-se de algo que não encará-lo? — Tem essa… Essa festa de família, e… O meu irmão vai se casar e acho que seria legal ter companhia pra aguentar o jantar de ensaio. – Quase revirou os olhos para si mesmo. Era o tipo de convite que o próprio Byun recusaria, mesmo que quisesse muito sair com aquele que o convidasse. E lá estava ele, se arriscando e aguardando receber um não e a desculpa que seguiria. “Estou muito ocupado”, “Não sou muito sociável”, “E ter que conhecer a sua família?”. Nem mesmo deveria ter perguntado. — Mas tudo bem se você não puder. Quer dizer, você teria que estar livre lá pelas seis, talvez cinco, e pode ser cedo demais. E tem a oficina, e…

— O que devo usar?

E não importa o que Baekhyun disse em seguida, recitando alguma besteira, algo que os pais diriam sobre código de etiqueta, tentando crer que Kyungsoo não o estava enganando. Mas devia ter prestado mais atenção no que lhe dizia, além de certificar-se de que poderia mesmo chegar no horário marcado. Teria evitado que o mecânico aparecesse na porta do cinema naquele sábado, por volta das seis, com uma jeans desbotada, o cabelo empastado de gel e a camisa branca abotoada até o pescoço, carregando uma expressão ansiosa. E se não fosse a camisa transparente a ponto de revelar os traços de suas tatuagens, e a calça rasgada em seus joelhos, tudo estaria melhor ainda. Mas Baekbeom não pôde deixar de comentar algo assim que pôs os olhos no mecânico, abrindo a porta do carro para que o ruivo se juntasse a eles.

— Caramba… Então esse é o seu tipo? – Brincou ele, ignorando o murmurar baixinho do irmão, que apenas lhe dizia que não tinha um tipo (e não tinha, apesar de Kyungsoo ter características que facilmente costumavam o atrair). 

— Foi exatamente o que eu disse! – No volante, Sehun trancava as portas, o tom meio ranzinza por ter que dirigir com Baekbeom sentado ao seu lado, ainda se perguntando o motivo de não estar no carro com os pais de sua noiva. — Merda. Eu tenho que concordar com o merdinha.

Enquanto o carro não saía do lugar, o ruivo o espiava de canto de olho, como se esperasse Baekhyun dizer que estavam apenas brincando. Não estavam. Com o melhor sorriso que pôde pôr no rosto, virou-se para o mecânico, deixando que suas pernas se encostassem sutilmente até que estivessem lado a lado no banco de trás, e tudo o que o Byun mais novo pôde fazer foi fingir que Baekbeom não os encarava.

— Oi. Desculpa por isso.

— Então… Kyungsoo, certo? – Praticamente o interrompendo, o mais velho o interceptou, esticando a mão para que o ruivo pudesse apertá-la, talvez o fazendo um pouco mais forte do que o necessário. — Prazer. Sou o irmão mais velho.

— Parabéns pelo noivado.

Era nítido que o homem queria se impor diante do desconhecido, mas bastou ouvir o termo para que se virasse para a frente novamente, com Sehun seguindo para a pista e um silêncio tenso os cobrindo – por mais que a única preocupação do mais novo fosse manter seus dedos entrelaçados aos de Kyungsoo.

— Bem, essa vai ser uma longa viagem. E como você é o convidado, deveria fazer as honras – entregando o celular de Sehun para os rapazes no banco de trás, Baekbeom voltou a se calar pelo que seria uma viagem de, pelo menos, quarenta minutos até o centro. O trânsito por aquela rota não ajudava, muito menos o fato de terem escolhido um salão tão distante.

Por mais que seus pais chamassem de jantar, era definitivamente uma festa – o que o deixou mais confortável, pois, apesar de Sehun seguir os Byun com suas peças formais, a calça sob medida que tirava do armário apenas uma vez ao ano e sua camisa de linho, tão esticada que parecia ter acabado de ser passada, todos os outros convidados pareciam bem despreocupados quanto ao que deveriam usar. Os pais da noiva estavam inclusos, surpreendentemente.

Mas Baekhyun não se importava, porque gostava de usar aquelas roupas, já que a pior das hipóteses envolvia o mais novo em casa, se recusando a usar uma das suas antigas roupas, ou simplesmente desistindo de rebater, visto que, de todo modo, roupas não têm gênero, e aparecendo em um vestido que o deixaria sentindo um balão prestes a explodir com sua própria frustração. Apenas se preocupou com o acompanhante, amigo ou o que quer que tenham o chamado ao longo da noite, e fez o possível para deixá-lo confortável.

Na sua mesa, os garotos Byun eram os únicos que não falavam coreano, por mais que seus primos fossem preguiçosos demais para se aperfeiçoarem, então só escutavam o que os pais e tios tinham a dizer – e Baekhyun não duvidava que eles falavam dele e Kyungsoo, trocando olhares na mesa, conversando baixinho e tendo que lidar com a estranheza de parecerem estar avançando com tudo muito rápido.

Não que o mais novo visse problema em irem rápido com tudo. Era intenso em cada fio de seu cabelo, e nem surpreenderia se aparecesse casado na manhã seguinte. O problema foi ver sua companhia se afastar junto com sua mãe, que fez uma careta ao notar que o mecânico fumava e que a acompanharia até a varanda. E não achava que a mãe veria algum problema nisso, mas talvez a mulher apenas tenha sido surpreendida pelo tom simplista do amigo de seu filho, que não viu nada de errado em bater papo e gastar um pouco da noite longe dele.

Não era do feitio de Sehun, o único amigo de Baekhyun que ela conhecia – e, de certa forma, o único que ele tinha. Era de se surpreender, portanto.

Pior, havia sido deixado para trás, à mesa com seu pai, implorando para que Baekbeom parasse de fazer seus discursos ensaiados, pulando de mesa em mesa, que largasse a noiva por um instante e salvasse o irmão mais novo dos olhares que recebia.

Nunca sabia o que esperar de seu pai, então preferia pular do barco antes de receber o que lhe aguardava. Mas dessa vez, encolhendo-se no assento, viu-se em uma rua sem saída, como há algumas semanas, sem muitas opções, e quando ele se cansou do silêncio, depois de tantas músicas tocadas e de alguns convidados se retirarem para uma ou duas bebidas depois do jantar, ele abriu a boca, findando sua ansiedade e expectativa pelo que o pai parecia querer dizer.

— Quem é o garoto que trouxe?

— Um amigo. – Deu de ombros, ajeitando-se em seu lugar e checando se os outros à mesa não os espiavam. — Kyungsoo.

— Só um amigo?

Não lhe respondeu. Não sentiu que deveria.

— O quê? Ele é seu namorado?

— Talvez. Isso é um problema?

Ser rude era tudo o que não desejava, mas às vezes pegava-se prestes a ter um momento de desabafo que valesse por tudo o que precisou engolir do pai, todas as palavras que mereciam ser rebatidas e que talvez fossem. Porém se escolhesse aquele momento, no meio do jantar de seu irmão, estragaria tudo e perderia a sua razão.

— É a sua vida, Baekhyun.

— E o que isso significa?

Teve sua conversa cortada por um dos colegas de trabalho de seu pai, certo de que apenas havia o convidado por querer agradá-lo de alguma forma. Agia com o jeitinho simpático que um dia conhecera, antes de se tornar ligeiramente amargo. E era terrível perceber que era ridiculamente parecido com o mais velho, e que era o mais propenso a se tornar um grande chato como ele.

— É. Esse é meu filho. Baekhyun… – Comentou ele, aleatório.

Até mesmo as roupas se pareciam, e detestava que todos pensassem que os visuais semelhantes por pura coincidência eram formas do garoto chamar atenção, como se precisasse compensá-lo por algo e o fizesse provando que queria ser mais como ele. Não queria.

Novamente ele o espiava enquanto bebia seu vinho, voltando a cruzar os seus braços e fingir que o que dizia, e o que diria, principalmente, nem mesmo tinha uma carga emocional. — Significa que não é como se eu entendesse alguma coisa, mas sua mãe gostou do garoto e pediu pra que eu dissesse isso. Porque, pelo visto, ela não podia só te dizer – cuspiu, seco, mas Baekhyun o conhecia suficientemente pra saber que controlava a língua para não concluir a fala.

— E você, gostou dele?

Com um olhar desconfiado, seu pai o espiou brevemente. Não admitiria nem sob ameaça, caso gostasse de alguém que fizesse parte de seu grupinho, daqueles que entendiam minimamente o que se passava na cabeça do garoto, daqueles que, ao contrário do velho Byun, conseguiam enxergá-lo como o próprio fazia. Era claro que não diria que havia gostado de Kyungsoo.

Ele deu de ombros, porém, e isso era um sim na língua dos Byun, quase uma aprovação – mas teria que contar com o fato de o pai ter notado que Kyungsoo não era apenas um amigo, e, nesse caso, preferia não se encher de esperanças. E por mais que tenha sido um pouco divertido, principalmente por ter saído de casa sem grandes expectativas, nem mesmo o silêncio incômodo à mesa se dissipando fez o garoto ficar.

Estava na hora de ir, definitivamente.

— Vou aproveitar a carona do Sehun e ir embora, antes que vocês me façam me despedir de todos. – Segurava a lembrança entregue por Sejeong, um embrulho rosa com doces dentro. Já que seus pais estavam ajudando financeiramente, teve esperanças de cada um receber algo melhor naquela noite (ou pelo menos ele, com seu papel de irmão do noivo e padrinho do futuro filho sendo cumprido).

— Se despeça dos seus tios, Baekhyun.

Empurrando a cadeira até seu devido lugar, fazendo questão de levar a taça de vinho consigo, sorriu para o mais velho, dando uma breve golada na bebida até perceber que ele falava sério. E com um sorriso em direção aos primos, abandonou seu posto como se nem mesmo conhecesse o resto dos familiares. — Nem fodendo – ele sussurrou.

Seria um baita show se partisse para cima de alguém que o desrespeitasse.

Por um lado, a noite não estava sendo das melhores. Sehun e Baekbeom se enfiaram no mundinho privado do futebol americano, excluindo Baekhyun como se a dupla ao menos se desse bem. Sejeong era bacana, mas tinha uma festa para lidar ao que o noivo se ocupava falando sobre esportes. Seu pai… Não era uma opção, e o restante da família era simplesmente pior do que uma ressaca terrível. Então, por mais que quisesse ficar para ouvir o discurso do pai da noiva – uma mentira, tudo o que não queria era ficar para o discurso –, assim que viu Sehun se irritar com Beom, passou a procurar por Kyungsoo, pronto para arrastá-los para fora de lá e jogar nas mãos do mecânico a incumbência de aguentar o amigo falar sobre como o irmão do atendente de cinema era um pé no saco.

E por falar em pé no saco... 

— A manutenção é bem cara, mas posso conseguir um preço bom, se quiser.

— Isso seria ótimo. Baekhyun pode levar o carro – soprando a fumaça como se fosse uma chaminé, sua mãe gesticulava tanto que Baekhyun se aproximou com toda a cautela. Pois entre ele e Kyungsoo, preferia que o ruivo levasse um murro da mãe (nada intencional, claro) e que essa tivesse que se explicar. — Estou tentando fazer ele aprender a dirigir há alguns meses, mas ele não tem paciência alguma.

Na verdade, ele não merecia sofrer com a vergonha alheia, a vergonha dela.

— Falando mal de mim, assim, pelas minhas costas?

— Devia ouvir seu amigo e aprender o básico. Vai ser bom ter uma carteira de motorista em alguns anos – dando de ombros, esquecia-se do papel de mãe jovem e bacana para assumir o tom de bronca. Mães sendo mães. — Quanto mais cedo conseguir, melhor.

— Estou bem andando de ônibus. Obrigado.

Se havia algo de semelhante entre o mais novo e sua mãe era o quão cabeça dura ambos eram.

— Dê jeito nesse garoto, por favor.

— Sem problemas, senhora Byun.

Com exceção do choque diário ao ser tratado no masculino pela mãe – algo tão eventual, que decorria de seu bom humor (ou do terrível humor dos dias em que se esquecia de repor o estoque de cigarros, que mantinha em cima da geladeira) –, era chocante vê-la tratar Kyungsoo bem em tão pouco tempo. Devia custar pelo menos algumas horas de conversa, se o ruivo fosse convincente, para que ela fosse simpática com ele e não apenas séria e educada, como se o rapaz fosse um sócio ou cliente.

Parecia bem-humorada, até demais, e Baekhyun não acreditava ser culpa da bebida.

— Já estão indo embora? – E antes que a mulher se empolgasse, o garoto já segurava Kyungsoo pela manga da camisa. Notava nos detalhes como ela jogava o cabelo para o lado e afastava o vestido azul turquesa para que não o sujasse ao se recostar contra o apoio da varanda. Ela queria ficar e alugá-los, e o Byun esperava, de verdade, que houvesse uma melhor ocasião para fazê-lo, para ceder (às vezes a falta de comunicação o fazia pensar que talvez, apenas talvez, tudo seria melhor se ambos conversassem mais). — Certo. Hm… Nos vemos numa próxima, então… Do, certo?

— Pode me chamar de Kyungsoo, senhora Byun.

É. O ruivo havia conquistado ela – enquanto ainda não tivesse o visto com os piercings e as tatuagens à mostra.

— Não precisa dizer nada. – Um tanto encabulado, Kyungsoo seguia sem o olhar, fosse para o evitar e evitar o rubor inevitável que surgiria quando Baekhyun lhe perguntasse como os dois saíram para um cigarro e terminaram fechando negócio para Kyungsoo dar uma rápida olhada no carro da Byun, o qual demorava demais para ligar e, já que não entendia de carros, não sabia o porquê.

De volta ao salão, tentou convencer Sehun de que não havia mais nada para o grupo lá, que deveriam ir embora e descansar para o domingo (por mais que os dois fossem passar o domingo fazendo um monte de nada e também coisa alguma) – e por isso não era surpreendente que o amigo concordasse tão facilmente, sendo o mais breve possível ao cobrar de Baekbeom o dinheiro que ele lhe devia (alguma de suas apostas idiotas, que ainda chocavam o mais jovem Byun pelos dois não serem os melhores amigos do mundo). Enquanto isso, pensava sobre como o trânsito não estaria ruim no caminho para casa, que talvez chegassem cedo demais para que os dois dormissem e que talvez, se fosse muito positivo sobre sua situação, tivesse um fim de noite melhor ainda que o do fim de semana anterior.

Queria que fosse muito melhor, que fosse muito mais, e não pôde evitar dizer o que pensava; sutil, sutil até demais, mas torcendo para que Kyungsoo pescasse o significado por detrás das palavras.

— Beom vai dormir na casa da noiva – lhe disse, baixinho para que Sehun não o ouvisse enquanto caminhava mais à frente pelo estacionamento, confuso sobre a localização do carro, sem saber se havia o deixado no corredor B ou D. — E meus pais ainda vão ficar aqui por um tempo... – Com as mãos em seus bolsos e os olhos fixos nos pés, andando torto e, ora esbarrando em Kyungsoo propositalmente, que também mantinha os dígitos escondidos nas calças; dois bobos que ignoravam suas próprias risadas, se chocando entre os carros e controlando o desejo de soltarem as mãos e as juntarem. Como o casal que podiam ser. — Você… tem compromissos pra hoje?

Pouco a pouco, o ruivo abria um sorriso – e o Byun nunca saberia disso, pois era duro para ele erguer o olhar para o mecânico, desconfortável em pensar que ser dispensado enquanto o encarava fixamente podia ser ligeiramente traumático. Era o melhor a ser feito até chegarem ao carro: não encará-lo; fingir que não notava algo novo em sua voz.

— Estou à sua disposição até o fim do dia, senhor Byun. – Deu de ombros, se recostando contra o carro de Sehun enquanto o próprio ainda não havia o encontrado; fazia uns segundos que o acharam, mas o clima intimista estava agradável demais e não pensaram em avisar o mais novo, para que parasse de rodar o estacionamento trancando e destrancando o carro, apenas para seguir o som do alarme. — E ainda não é meia-noite, então… O que vamos fazer até lá?

Baekhyun sorriu por tanto tempo durante aquela viagem que sentia seu rosto dormente ao chegarem no bairro, seu dedinho sensível após ficar entrelaçado ao do ruivo por todo o tempo.

Não podia se importar menos.

A cada semáforo, Sehun sacava o telefone para responder as mensagens da vizinha misteriosa (mas apenas para Baekhyun, que não cobrava respostas quando o via conversando com a loira). Ainda era estranho pensar em Sehun mantendo um relacionamento – não mais do que si próprio, mas, ainda assim, estranho. E embora gastasse os minutos silenciosos da carona pensando sobre o que diria quando seu amigo estacionasse à porta da sua casa e o visse carregar Kyungsoo para dentro, e tudo o que pôde pensar foi em dizer que não queria atrapalhá-lo, que devia ter algo melhor para fazer além de cumprir favores para o Byun, como encontrar seu caso – se esqueceu da parte onde a mulher era sua vizinha, e que, portanto, não seria um problema dar uma carona para Kyungsoo até o meio do caminho.

Trocaram um longo olhar enquanto Sehun se apoiava no banco, checando os dois antes de perguntar novamente: — Não quer mesmo que eu o deixe no cinema? Vou passar por lá, de qualquer forma.

— Não.

— Mas aqui fica mais distante pra ele, não fica?

— Só… Tchau, Sehun.

Mas ele não fechou a porta até o último instante, onde um sorriso ocupou seu rosto e seus olhos se fecharam brevemente. E enquanto esperava algo como “vê se não faz nada que eu não faria”, recebeu um “preservativos, por favor” e viu-se muito satisfeito por não ter sido algo pior (e por Kyungsoo não tê-lo ouvido). Pois, como se fingia de ingênuo para o amigo, não era como se fossem _realmente_ fazer algo.

A possibilidade de abandonar a teoria, os pensamentos, os seus desejos tão distantes, o assustava.

Demorou-se tentando abrir a porta de entrada, tremendo um pouco com toda a pressão de deixar que Kyungsoo entrasse. Não devia significar tanto, mas parecia algo sério ceder espaço ao ruivo. A sala de estar estava abafada, mas decidiu que a janela ficaria fechada. Não pretendia ficar por ali, de todo modo. Assistiu o outro se deslocar pelo primeiro piso, enrolando as mangas da sua camisa, observando cada uma das fotos penduradas nas paredes, notando não haver imagens suas com seu cabelo grande ou as roupas que usava antes de desfazer-se delas; nenhuma foto de criança emoldurada, nenhuma foto de quando os irmãos eram crianças – porém a foto da formatura de Baekbeom, com o irmão mais novo em seu visual emo e, se pudesse dizer, experimental, o fizera rir baixinho, esperando que o Byun não visse, ou pior, que não pensasse que estava zombando dele e do início de sua transição, que imaginava não ter sido simples.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? – Da cozinha, o garoto o chamava, mesmo que tivesse a cabeça enfiada na geladeira, e Kyungsoo pôde ouvi-lo perfeitamente, com o tom masculino, rouco, quase falhando ao ecoar pelas prateleiras. Novamente, ele o protegeu de sua risada, adorando como Baekhyun esforçava-se para mostrar ser o homem que era, mas ciente de que, em algum momento, não suportaria mais e diria que ele não precisava daquilo; que sua masculinidade ia além da voz grossa (e que havia métodos mais eficazes de fazê-lo, se fosse de sua vontade). — Suco ou água, porque acho que Beom levou toda a bebida alcóolica dessa casa. Então... Qual vai ser?

Incomodado com sua demora em responder, Baekhyun olhou sobre os ombros, apenas para checar se ele ainda estava ali, vivo, respirando. No fim, foi o Byun que bambeou um pouco, encontrando os olhos de Kyungsoo vagando pelo seu corpo, e, como se não tivesse sido pego o fazendo, o mirando diretamente nos olhos; as suas tatuagens expostas novamente, os braços cruzados, um sorriso dançando no rosto e quase implorando para surgir.

— Nenhum dos dois. Eu tô legal. Não se preocupe.

Engoliu a seco. Precisaria de um pouco de água.

De repente, sentiu-se cansado. Teria que cobrir o horário de um colega, pois havia faltado naquele sábado. Já imaginava o que teria que fazer, porque já estava certo de que não o colocariam na bilheteria. Provavelmente teria uma longa tarde de chicletes colados debaixo de cadeiras, pipocas jogadas por todo o caminho e, como sempre, pertences esquecidos. Esperava ao menos ter sorte o bastante de limpar a sala que tivesse o melhor filme rodando, ou algum que a música dos créditos fosse boa e o fizesse cantarolar enquanto varria toda a sujeira para fora da sala.

Tudo pelo salário.

— Os quartos ficam lá em cima? – Com isso, lembrou-se do quão bagunçado o cômodo estava, com seu uniforme jogado sobre a poltrona, implorando para ser lavado antes do próximo expediente (definitivamente não teria tempo para fazê-lo, e nem disposição).

Embora imaginasse que Kyungsoo não ligasse para esse tipo de coisa, a sua voz simplesmente ficou presa em sua garganta. Tentou chamá-lo para subir durante a troca de olhares mais engraçada do que intimidadora, mas o ruivo nem mesmo o deixou abrir a boca novamente, acenando negativo e, mais do que nunca, controlando o riso. — Sim, Baekhyun. Eu adoraria ir até lá.

Há alguns meses, o cômodo parecia um quarto de hotel, no último dia de sua hospedagem: nada intimista e uma grande bagunça. Agora, podia até ver o desenho colado atrás da porta, desenhado pelo amigo, claro, onde ele e Sehun jogavam em sua casa, os controles de videogame em suas mãos, os semblantes tensos como o de Byun ao recostar suas costas à porta, suspirando e tentando relaxar. E, com os membros parecendo pesados, se arrastando até sua cômoda e conectando seu celular à caixinha de som, deixou que a última música que havia ouvido soasse por ele, sem se importar se sua merda _indie_ já havia cansado Kyungsoo, que continuou a vagar pelo quarto meio apertado, mas grande o bastante para que os dois nem se cruzassem enquanto caminhavam pelo carpete marrom, que não combinava com o papel de parede preto e branco, que quase lhe dava dó de colar o pôster do Muse, as artes de Star Wars que Sehun havia feito e algumas fotos onde, por sorte, tinha seu rosto coberto pela própria mão.

Foi nelas que Kyungsoo parou, como se estivesse em uma exposição e, por fim, algo o interessasse.

— Por que ainda não vi uma foto do seu rosto? – Simples, murmurou como se suas palavras não significassem muito, quase tanto quanto levá-lo até seu quarto, o espaço onde nem mesmo seus pais entravam com frequência (nunca entravam, era a verdade). — Devia mostrar mais dele, sabe. Tem um rosto bonito demais pra isso, pra se esconder assim.

Fazia o possível para não cruzar o caminho de Kyungsoo, para que ele não o visse com o rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, sufocando pouco a pouco até ceder e abrir a janela, movendo as persianas manualmente e respirando fundo com o rosto contra o vento. Gelado o bastante para acalmá-lo, mas não o bastante para controlar sua vergonha.

— Mas o seu cabelo… – Olhando para o Do, sua postura repentinamente se equiparando a de Sehun, seus dedos tocando a foto mais antiga que tinha grudada ao mural de fotos nada simétrico, o rosto esquentando mais ainda, por mais que se sentisse gélido a cada vez que relava a ponta dos dedos por ele, empurrando a sua franja para o lado. — Sinto te dizer, porque você fica bem de qualquer forma, sério, mas ele raspado, assim… – Pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo pareceu mais empolgado do que quando houve a promoção do dia do trabalho e o rapaz não precisou pagar pelo lanche. — Você é real, Byun?

E se Baekhyun não houvesse corado muito antes, teria o feito quando o outro virou em sua direção; o cenho franzido, o rosto sério, o tom tipicamente ríspido, mas suas palavras tão gostosas de serem ouvidas que pareciam acariciar Baekhyun em suas pausas. 

— Aliás, belo quarto.

Como demorou tanto até considerar Kyungsoo algo mais, mais do que só o amigo?

— Eu… – pigarreou, um pouco sem rumo. — Sehun me ajudou na decoração nas férias, mas ainda parece meio sem graça e… Não sei. Acho que ainda falta um pouco de vida.

– Ah, não. É muito melhor do que o meu. O meu, sim, é sem graça. Parece o quarto de um cara em crise de meia idade – caminhando em sua direção, ele sacou seu celular do bolso. — Mas talvez possa encontrar um pouco mais de vida, se isso te incomodar.

Um erguer de sobrancelhas, uma expressão suspeita, e Baekhyun se afastou da janela, escapando do caminho de Kyungsoo, que o seguia pelo quarto, forçando o garoto a caminhar de costas, torcendo para que não esbarrasse em algum canto do espaço que deveria conhecer bem.

— O que tá fazendo?

— Tirando uma foto pra você colar na parede – respondeu, dando de ombros e seguindo em sua direção, fazendo Baekhyun chutar os sapatos e pular na cama (e nada do que o garoto fez pôde evitar que o ruivo o encurralasse contra o colchão, o corpo pesando sobre suas pernas, e o prendendo por tempo o suficiente para que o flash disparasse contra seu rosto). — Vai. Só um sorriso.

— Kyungsoo… Nem pensar! – O susto de vê-lo levantar uma das mãos nem fez jus ao desespero de sentir as cócegas, gargalhando alto demais para quem não queria causar alarde. Sabia que estaria em problemas se seus pais encontrassem o rapaz em sua casa, em seu quarto, sozinhos, de noite (para não falar da posição um tanto comprometedora). — Ei! Eu não vou sorrir – disse, sorrindo, mas ainda com as mãos cobrindo o rosto para não dar-lhe o gostinho de conseguir a foto sua (apesar de imaginar que, aquele ponto, Kyungsoo tinha toda uma galeria de sorrisos e risadas, que poderiam ser ouvidas, sentidas só de mirá-las quando coladas na parede – não que pretendesse fazê-lo, claro). — Soo...

O ruivo não mais se equilibrava sobre o colchão, cedendo ao peso do corpo e à vontade de sentir mais do seu calor. A posição muito mais comprometedora que a anterior nem mesmo o deixava desconfortável, apesar de ser algo novo para o Byun a pressão contra seu abdômen; respeitoso o bastante para não sentir mais que o leve roçar de seus peitorais, mas nada que o estressasse tanto quanto o Do senti-lo através da _binder_ ; nada preocupante o bastante para afastá-lo de entre suas pernas, pois o garoto queria o seu calor tanto quando o ruivo precisava do seu. E depois de tanto, mas _tanto_ , se afirmar como um homem normal, queria ter uma noite normal com o cara que tanto lhe interessava. Era isso que faria, pensando apenas nos limites dele.

— Não é possível que eu seja sortudo desse jeito.

— Se fosse sortudo, teria encontrado alguém melhor do que eu – embora se encontrasse o tom divertido em sua voz, ambos sabiam que Baekhyun falava muito sério, que suas inseguranças, às vezes, falavam tão alto que beiravam dar fim à sua audição.

— E o que pode ser melhor do que um homem mal-humorado, bonito e que ainda suporta comédias românticas todo sábado à noite, só pra me ver? – Kyungsoo deixou que Baekhyun se acomodasse melhor sob seu corpo, apoiando o peso nos cotovelos e, desajeitadamente, acariciando as maçãs de seu rosto onde os dedos alcançavam. 

— Não faço isso _só_ pra te ver.

— Só prestou atenção nisso? – Revirando os olhos, ele apoiou o rosto em um dos braços do Byun, permitindo-se tomar sua face e tocá-lo com apreço, decorando a expressão cautelosa, de quem ainda perguntava-se sobre o caminho que os dois seguiam. — Você é lindo – os dígitos correram por sua boca, seca, e não pararam, o dedilhando até a clavícula, sentindo o quão sensível era ele em seu pescoço, com a vontade de beijá-lo apenas crescendo. — Não quero que se esqueça, em hipótese alguma, disso. Ouviu bem, Byun? – Queria _tanto_ beijar sua boca, vermelhinha e com um formato charmoso de coração. Queria deixá-la inchada e calar seus sussurros, que apenas o faziam corar. — Bonito pra cacete.

— Não se importa que meu corpo não seja…

— Não seja o quê? – Com o cenho franzido, parecia mesmo não saber a que o Byun se referia.

— O ideal.

Por mais que lhe afirmasse, soou incerto demais para o ruivo, que lhe enchia de carícias.

— Você tá me perguntando? Porque se está, vai precisar me ouvir listar tudo o que você tem de ideal, e seu corpo tem uma lista separada pra que não falte nada. 

Revirando os olhos copiosamente, tocou o peitoral do ruivo, pronto para ter o seu espaço de volta. 

— Você não entende.

— Eu sei que não – suspiraram, ambos, os rostos juntos novamente, as mãos de Kyungsoo segurando seus pulsos sem muita força, mas se impondo a ponto de o outro apenas recostar à cama novamente e ouvir; seu hálito quente contra sua face e o olhar não mais tão perdido. Baekhyun apenas queria se sentir bem, e era tudo o que o Do queria dar-lhe: inúmeros momentos bons, aos quais pudesse se agarrar. — Me ajuda a entender, Byun.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que Baekhyun compreendesse a relevância de suas palavras. Não tentava lhe enganar dizendo que entendia sua situação, embora esperasse ele dizer algo do gênero, nem mesmo forçou a barra quando o mais novo se ajeitou sobre os cotovelos, aproximando seus rostos sem fazer mais do que franzir o cenho e questioná-lo silenciosamente. Porque era o Byun quem não acreditava que, de alguma forma, o ruivo era real. Não devia merecer tanto, tê-lo à sua disposição e ainda sentir-se tão querido por ele; sentir-se tão desejado ao tocar seu cabelo e ter como resposta seu corpo cedendo ao carinho, debruçando-se um pouco mais e lhe tomando a boca macia, os olhos ainda abertos, o olhar ainda assustado, o toque um tanto trêmulo.

Mas não era como se pudesse resistir quando Kyungsoo o empurrou contra o colchão, suas mãos entrelaçadas ao que os braços se esticaram pela cama, os seus corpos grudados de uma forma que devia temer, mas que não o fez esboçar reação alguma, os beijos se prolongando por tanto tempo que, ora Baekhyun não podia se mexer, sentindo-se dormente (ou apenas acomodado demais) para mover-se e ter o ruivo parando o que fazia – e de jeito algum o deixaria ir, não agora que sentia tê-lo para si.

Às vezes pensava em como Kyungsoo parecia experiente, o que não poderia soar mais como um elogio. Não hesitava nos momentos em que sentia que devia o tocar com firmeza, sem medo de segurá-lo pelo cabelo e aprofundar o beijo, sem o tratar como se fosse quebrar a qualquer instante. E, por mais que fosse a primeira vez à sós, a primeira chance de fazer algo longe dos olhos alheios, parecia tão familiar a forma como Kyungsoo largou uma de suas mãos, segurando forte em sua cintura e beijando o rosto com cuidado, suave demais para que Baekhyun não sorrisse com seu ato.

— Sabe, não pensei que me chamaria pro seu quarto, Byun – ignorou que ele disse, baixinho, que não havia o chamado, senão acabariam entre brincadeiras novamente e não era o que o Do queria, não naquele momento. — Conhecer seus pais, a sua casa, seu quarto… Bastante avanço por um único dia – e embora o Do mirasse seus olhos, não parecia prestar atenção neles. Teria os visto marejar se estivesse os acompanhando atentamente, mas não era o caso. Sua mente estava presa ao jeito que o Byun se movera sob suas mãos, assim que o deixou sentir seu toque gélido, os dedos deslizando por seu abdômen sem abusar do quão aberto o garoto parecia àquilo. Na verdade, não sabia o quão aberto àquilo ele estava. — Andei pensando, e… bem, eu pensei nisso agora, na verdade, e… O quão desconfortável isso te deixa, que eu te toque desse jeito?

A pressão de seu corpo o esmagando contra o colchão parecia perfeita, sem que o deixasse desconfortável e nem cuidadoso demais a ponto de frustrá-lo. Todas as vontades do Byun eram realizadas pelo mais velho, que murmurava cada palavra contra o seu ouvido, a boca correndo por seu lóbulo o arrepiando muito mais do que o modo arrastado que lhe falava.

Definitivamente experiente.

— Nem um pouco – surpreendeu-se por não engasgar-se com as palavras ao sentir a boca pelo seu pescoço, sugando sua pele de um modo dolorido que, por mais que nunca tivesse recebido uma, sabia que resultaria em uma marca.

Deixou que Kyungsoo lhe beijasse a clavícula, e que marcasse seu pescoço do modo que desejava, porque tudo o que ele fazia era motivo para Baekhyun sentir-se quente em suas roupas, excitado demais para descrever as sensações, o apertando entre suas pernas para que o Do não o deixasse. E quando sentiu sua boca em seu abdômen, tremeu ridiculamente pelo medo de o ruivo ultrapassar algum limite seu e, em parte, por medo de este decepcionar-se com seu corpo, que via pela primeira vez sem os moletons largos o cobrindo, sem toda aquela roupa que mal o deixava ser ele mesmo.

Mas nada era perfeito, nem mesmo o clima entre os dois. Devia imaginar que o ruivo iria se empolgar e, em algum momento, cruzaria a linha que apenas existia e era válida na mente do Byun. E ele provavelmente lhe indagaria, se tivesse a chance, mas no momento em que suas mãos subiram pelas suas costelas, as unhas curtas o arranhando a pele e levando consigo sua camisa, o garoto não pôde fazer nada a não ser afastá-lo bruscamente, nervoso e quase gaguejando entre as palavras.

— Eu… Eu não... 

— Baekhyun?

Era um merda. Ao invés de trocar os pés pelas mãos, devia ter-lhe dito algo, ou ao menos evitado que Kyungsoo sentisse toda aquela segurança ao tentar empurrar sua blusa, talvez tirá-la com jeitinho e deixá-lo ainda mais envergonhado por não ter a aparência que gostaria. Nem mesmo abriu os olhos ao ter seu nome chamado, e se o ruivo não puxasse as mãos que cobriam seu rosto, o forçando a olhá-lo rápido e trêmulo, um bocado ansioso, teria problemas maiores ainda para enfrentar.

— Byun… Essa não é a voz da sua mãe?

No silêncio, ignorou o volume ridículo nas calças de Kyungsoo, ou teria mais um motivo para não se concentrar, e fechou os olhos, tentando captar qualquer um dos ruídos irritantes que a mãe fazia antes de subir as escadas com sapatos altos. E, é, era definitivamente sua mãe.

— Puta que… Que merda ela tá fazendo aqui?

— Baek, o Beom está esperando no carro. Ele só precisa da sua chave para entrar amanhã, e devolve antes que você precise sair – distraída, ela dizia do outro lado da porta, seguindo até o próprio quarto no fim do corredor e lhe dando tempo o bastante para trancar a porta e se aproximar mais e mais do desespero, ainda com uma bomba em mãos que era Kyungsoo e sua presença alarmante no centro de seu quarto.

Nem mesmo sabia onde havia enfiado as malditas chaves.

— Que cacete você tá fazendo?

Com um pé para fora da janela e o outro servindo de apoio, recusou-se a crer que Kyungsoo estava prestes a pular do segundo andar. Na verdade, estava entre o beijar pela coragem ou jogá-lo de lá pela estupidez de ao menos tentar. E entre as opções, decidiu que ele caberia perfeitamente em seu armário por alguns minutos.

E visto que não teria tempo de trocar sua roupa, começou a pensar numa boa desculpa para ainda não ter se trocado enquanto buscava pela chave, esperando o ruivo fazer silêncio para que abrisse a porta e forçasse a melhor expressão de tédio possível.

— Fala, mãe.

Ela não usava maquiagem, e ao invés de usar os sapatos altos, arrastava as pantufas pelo carpete sem fazer ruído algum. Pensou que se sairia bem entregando a chave e encostando sua porta novamente, deixando um pequeno espaço para que ela pudesse ver seu rosto e não muito mais que isso. Mas Baekhyun não era o rei da mentira (era péssimo, na verdade), então não foi difícil de notar algo errado em sua aparência desleixada, os sapatos jogados pelo quarto, a respiração controlada a duras pontas para não parecer muito ofegante, desesperado. Era sua mãe, não lhe surpreendia que ao menos pescasse algo de diferente no jovem, que havia visto há pouco.

— Você tá bem? – Franziu o cenho, pegando a chave e tirando um instante para olhar seu chaveiro de Sonserina, que descascava nas laterais após tantos e tantos anos de uso. — Está vermelho...

— É o calor.

Lá fora, estava certo de que fazia pelo menos 9º. Se havia uma desculpa que não poderia dar, havia mirado certeiramente nela, porque se não fosse o Do sobre o seu corpo, o mantendo aquecido, estaria enfiado sob os cobertores desde que fora deixado em casa.

— Vá descansar, Baek. E me ligue amanhã quando acordar, ou vou passar o dia preocupada – murmurou algo sobre febre e remédios sob a pia enquanto seguia caminho até as escadas, provavelmente se lembrando que Beom ainda a esperava no carro dos pais de Sejeong.

Não sabia o que levara sua mãe a voltar com o casal e os pais da noiva, mas o pior foi evitado: não havia sido seu pai a aparecer. Esse, sim, sentiria o cheiro da mentira à distância. E quando este chegasse, se enfiaria no quarto com a esposa, lhe dando tempo e liberdade para livrar-se de Kyungsoo sem precisar matar o garoto o jogando pela janela.

— Pode sair, vai – com duas batidas na porta, deixou que o ruivo empurrasse a trava. Estava pensando devagar demais para lembrar-se de que podia apenas lhe ajudar abrindo por fora, então somente arrastou-se até sua escrivaninha, apoiado no móvel para que visse o carro lá fora, mas escondido o suficiente para não ser visto.

Somente voltou a prestar atenção no ruivo quando o carro se afastou, com a certeza de que o irmão havia ido embora e que não voltaria até que enchesse sua noiva com suas baboseiras e ela o enviasse de volta para os únicos que aturavam seu humor: a família (nem sempre, devia dizer).

Às suas costas, sentia ele se aproximar, mas dessa vez, não fugiu. Deixou a proximidade se tornar inevitável, deixou que o prendesse entre seus braços, sendo firme o bastante para que o Byun nem mesmo pensasse em escapar, e ceder, com um suspiro tão audível que temeu por sua imagem rígida. Não era o que esperava do fim de um primeiro encontro com sua família, por mais que estes não soubessem que essa era sua intenção, de certa forma, carregando Kyungsoo consigo, mas por mudanças de planos involuntárias, do tipo que fogem do seu controle, decidiu que era, sim, o que esperava para a noite com o Do, apenas não imaginava que teria um surto em meio a esta.

— Ei… – Sua voz soou mais grossa, apesar do tom baixinho, intimidado pela própria impulsividade, e Baekhyun quase se perdeu nos carinhos que subiam pelos braços, e o toque sutil em seus cotovelos, tentando o virar de frente para o ruivo, ou a forma que encaixou o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, sem deixar que a boca o tocasse novamente. Apenas sua respiração calma contra sua pele, tentando trazer de volta o clima agradável. — Me desculpa?

Com o passar de seus encontros, Baekhyun percebia que encarar os seus olhos era uma missão ligeiramente difícil.

Em parte, sentia-se pressionado pelo crescente sentimento que o sufocava, como se lhe exigisse uma admissão imediata a cada vez que seus olhares se encontravam. Por outro lado, era somente um garoto com tão poucas experiências que, com seus rostos tão pertinho, a vontade de sentir o gosto da sua boca retornando, era massacrado por si próprio. Então lhe deixava abraçar o corpo que jazia contra o seu, segurando nos braços cobertos e desejando ver seus desenhos novamente, ver menos pano e mais pele. Sabia que Kyungsoo não queria lhe deixar desconfortável, mas o Byun não estava pronto para deixá-lo ir ainda. Merecia algo que o fizesse dormir sentindo que sua noite havia valido a pena. E por isso, as palavras escaparam de sua boca antes mesmo que pudesse controlá-las, tentando não desviar os olhos do Do, por mais que imaginasse que este entenderia as suas intenções quando as visse em sua expressão tensa e ansiosa.

— Quero testar uma coisa. – Lhe disse, respirando fundo e deixando que acariciasse as maçãs do seu rosto com uma calmaria que, depois de se jogarem em sua cama, pensou que não mais a sentiria.

Pela primeira vez, ao invés de apenas tensão, encontrou receio no ruivo, uma hesitação descabida ao seu afastar em breves passadas, correndo os olhos por seu quarto e torcendo o nariz como se conversasse consigo mesmo em silêncio. E o Byun não o interrompeu, permanecendo recostado à janela, sentindo o frio que o calor do outro havia mascarado.

Baixinho, lhe perguntou: — Seu pai volta logo?

— Não sei – espiando a noite afora, checando se o conversível do pai não se encontrava estacionado à frente da casa, deu de ombros. Imaginava que este e os irmãos ainda tirariam boas horas no _buffet_ , antes que pegassem seus carros e se arriscassem dirigindo alcoolizados e despreocupados. Típico de suas festas. — Não espero o ver tão cedo, mas… Não se preocupe com ele.

— Tranca a porta.

— Não precisa. Eu… – Sentado em sua cama, desfazendo-se dos sapatos, o olhar de Do lhe dizia tudo, ainda mais firme que antes. — Tá. Tudo bem... – Preferia não comentar que, em algum canto da casa, ele mantinha uma chave mestra. Nem era _tão_ relevante. — Agora, deita – suspirou, cruzando os braços como se não estivesse soando como uma criança mimada, embora sua intenção não fosse das mais puras. — Por favor?

— Tem certeza que isso não deixa _você_ desconfortável?

— Nem um pouco – era um sussurro inseguro, mas sincero. A exposição dele o deixava aliviado, até. Sentia-se menos nu e preocupado quanto à sua aparência quando pensava no corpo do ruivo, no que este escondia debaixo de suas roupas surradas.

— Quer que eu tire a camisa?

— Se você quiser… – Sua resposta veio rápida, com uma completa certeza a rondando. Queria que tirasse sua camisa, que se desfizesse de toda a roupa, ainda que não pretendesse fazer o mesmo. E o menor não reclamou enquanto puxava o pano pela cabeça, meio desajeitado tentando se equilibrar sobre o colchão ao que tentava se livrar das mangas. Baekhyun teria o ajudado, até, porém não estava tão atento, e culpava apenas Kyungsoo por ser tão bonito e, ainda, atencioso, deixando passar o fato de correr os olhos pelo abdômen, nada trincado ou trabalhado, e nem mesmo poder controlar o impulso de descer mais e mais o olhar, até chegar no volume em suas calças. — Cacete.

Que Kyungsoo o perdoasse, valorizava ele como um todo, mas se havia algo que queria no momento, este algo era vê-lo por inteiro.

— Acho que nunca te vi xingar.

— Estive tentando ser um bom moço.

— Não está mais tentando? – Seus olhos pareciam ainda maiores na posição que se encontravam, o olhando de cima enquanto se espalhava pelo colchão como se a nudez parcial não lhe causasse timidez alguma. O Do era mesmo um enigma, dos bons de serem solucionados, dos bons de serem desvendados, ainda que para isso arriscasse o momento levando as mãos até suas coxas cobertas, acariciando o corpo macio sob a calça e, por um momento, sem titubear justamente por temer sua própria desistência, dedilhando o zíper do jeans, brincando com ele, fugindo de seu olhar, até afastar os dígitos.

Começava a hiperventilar novamente.

— Acho que não.

Tentar abrir sua calça foi um novo desafio. Estava trêmulo demais para tentar sem se demorar, a visão quase parecia turva pela ansiedade, lhe levando a adiar o que fazia para coçar os olhos brevemente, respirando fundo antes de finalmente puxar o botão da calça e, pelo suspiro aliviado de Kyungsoo, livrá-lo do aperto da peça, por mais que não tivesse feito mais do que isso.

Não demorou para que o ruivo tomasse seu rosto entre as mãos e voltasse a beijar sua boca como fazia antes; intenso, um frenesi que apenas as mãos do Byun pareciam tirá-lo, experimentando tocá-lo pelo peitoral firme, dedilhando às cegas as tatuagens pretas, perfeitamente geométricas. E se Baekhyun fosse um pouco mais sensato, teria segurado as pontas e apenas o beijado, mas não levou muito tempo até agarrar suas coxas e empurrá-las contra o colchão, separadas o bastante para o mais jovem se acomodar entre elas, e tendo um espaço perfeito para levar a mão esperta para entre seus corpos, não mais se limitando a tocá-lo no peito desnudo, mas atrevendo-se a segurar a ereção com toda a vontade que guardava em si, e talvez só tenha percebido o que fazia quando sentiu a risada de Kyungsoo contra sua boca, se afastando de imediato.

— Estava mesmo me enganando todo esse tempo, Byun? – Roçando os finos fios contra o travesseiro do maior, que sabia bem o que enfrentaria ao dormir contra o cheiro gostoso do ruivo, ele sorria; um sorriso provocante, de quem debochava do garoto, e que apenas servia para esconder a excitação se espalhando pelo corpo e com a qual justificava o modo que apertou as laterais do moreno com suas pernas, o prendendo onde devia ficar por tempo indeterminado. — Era isso o que queria de mim?

Sabia que ele estava apenas o provocando, que forçava a barra esperando o outro corar com isso. Mas não lhe daria o gostinho de vê-lo cheio de vergonha, por mais que estivesse mesmo mortificado com o que fazia, empurrando-se entre suas pernas como se não o afastasse minutos antes. Era uma boa posição, de qualquer forma, bem melhor do que tê-lo o sufocando sobre o colchão, porque agora poderia decidir o quanto dele Kyungsoo podia ter, podia sentir; não o tinha contra seu peito, nem o sentia incomodamente recostado à sua intimidade. Então o mesmo conforto que lhe fez levar seus dedos à boca úmida e vermelha de Kyungsoo, não apenas o acariciando, mas buscando espaço entre os lábios, era o conforto que o fazia sentir como se não fosse necessário se envergonhar do que fazia, ou de si mesmo, fosse diante do Do ou não.

Não havia problema em se sentir bem no cenário nitidamente sexual no qual se encontravam, não devia se recriminar por sentir o nó no estômago virar a grande bagunça de expectativa e tesão em seu âmago.

Lidaria com toda a excitação a exteriorizando, sensação essa que surgia de tempos em tempos, e agradeceria por esta se fazer presente quando tocou a língua do ruivo, que estranhou o ato do Byun, mas não se opôs a fechar os lábios à volta de seus dedos, os molhando calmamente ao correr a língua por eles sem qualquer pudor.

— Acho que só estou… Improvisando.

Alternando entre secar seu corpo e corresponder seu olhar, Baekhyun correu os dedos até seu peito, alcançando seus mamilos rígidos com o toque gélido que lhe arrancou arrepios, dedilhando suas tatuagens antes de massageá-los com o polegar úmido, sutil. Gostou de sentir o ofego alheio contra o seu rosto; significava que algo que fazia estava certo – e isso era muito para o garoto que temia nem mesmo estar o satisfazendo.

Acariciava o abdômen e apertava sua carne, repetindo quantas vezes fosse preciso para continuar ouvindo os murmúrios satisfeitos de Kyungsoo. Deixava todo o seu corpo trêmulo ao que descia a ponta dos dedos à sua calça, trilhando os pelos finos para alcançar o cós largo da única peça que ainda o impedia de senti-lo íntimo e quente contra o seu colo.

Mas bastou que o tocasse sob as calças, os dedos tão frios que parecia estar sem vida alguma, para ouvir a risada escapar após tanto sufocá-la – e o rosto rubro de Do afirmava isso em seu lugar, além do tom da risada, de quem realmente tinha motivos para rir.

Baekhyun não pôde conter o sorriso de canto, sendo contagiado pela risada, mas ainda assim lhe tapando a boca, ao menos até que Kyungsoo pudesse sufocar o som alto que fazia, seus olhos quase se fechando ao que puxava o ar, a tentativa de retornar aos eixos.

— O quê? – Sentiu a língua do ruivo contra a palma da sua mão e tratou de afastá-la, deixando que este abrisse um sorriso ridiculamente bonito e que, sem dúvidas, não tivera o prazer de ver até aquele momento. — O que foi?

Um suspiro e o assistiu se acalmar, voltando os olhos para o espaço entre os dois e, sem jeito, abaixando um pouco mais a calça que ainda o incomodava, a ponto de poder ver a ereção escapar pelo cós e, ora, relar contra as costas da mão que o Byun não apoiava contra o colchão.

Fingiu não surtar um bocado por isso.

— Eu só… Não esperava isso quando me chamou até aqui. E não é como se eu precisasse disso. Não ligo de ficarmos apenas nos beijos, ou de sairmos por aí, nos divertirmos um pouco, e…

— Eu tô fazendo isso porque quero, e quero _muito._ Mas sabe que pode me parar, se for preciso.

— Eu sei. Você é um puta cavalheiro, Byun. – Apoiando-se nos cotovelos novamente, Kyungsoo lhe roubou um breve beijo, que quase não lhe deu o gostinho de ter suas bocas se encontrando, mas que bastou para calar sua boca e apagar todo o discurso no qual trabalhava silenciosamente. — Agora, continua... Suas mãos são gostosas demais.

Baekhyun já se sentia bem sensível naquele momento. Nem mesmo saberia dizer o que lhe deixava mais excitado: o modo como Kyungsoo descontava em seu corpo o que sentia, o apertando, deixando que suas mãos corressem pelos cabelos castanhos do garoto, ora os puxando por pura impulsividade, ou tocá-lo, sem nada que pudesse impedi-lo de sentir como era. E era a primeira vez que chegava longe daquela forma com um cara, ou qualquer outra pessoa, então ainda lhe soava tão novo ter um pau em suas mãos que, torturando o ruivo, esfregava sua glande lenta e suavemente, acariciando sua sensibilidade e o assistindo cravar os dentes no seu lábio inferior.

— Isso é gostoso pra cacete.

Demorou até que agarrasse o restante da ereção, salivando contra os dedos, por mais que o pré-gozo o ajudasse nos movimentos, e os deslizando pela extensão – e conseguia dizer o porquê daquilo ser bom enquanto apertava os seus dedos ao redor dele, com Kyungsoo empurrando involuntariamente os quadris contra o pouco espaço entre seus dígitos, assistindo a cabeça do seu pau comprimida entre eles.

O esperava dizer que estava sendo bom para ele, mas sabia bem que estava apenas pelo modo que jogou sua cabeça contra o travesseiro, voltando a relar seus fios ruivos contra sua fonha, deixando o pescoço exposto para ter a boca do Byun bem encaixada em sua curvatura, fazendo o estrago que quisesse no momento em que notou que o garoto gostava de bagunçar a sua pele sem marcas.

Como se precisasse marcá-lo de alguma forma que não suas mãos pesando em seus quadris, demasiadamente excitado com o seu toque, agindo como se não sentisse o repuxar em suas bolas com toda a delicadeza do Byun tocando uma pro ruivo – nem mesmo era uma reclamação, devia dizer, mas também não pôde mais conter a necessidade de levar suas mãos às do Byun, as cobrindo e o ajudando a movê-las com a agilidade que lhe faltava, fazendo o garoto se apoiar nos joelhos e juntar ambas as mãos em volta do seu membro.

E, bem, devia admitir, estava apaixonado pelo que Baekhyun podia causar ao seu corpo, e nem o devia à parte onde sentia-se cada vez mais apaixonado pelo atendente de cinema – mas não podia jurar.

— Você é o homem mais bonito que conheço – dando liberdade ao Byun, ele voltou a espalhar as pernas pelo colchão, o quanto podia fazê-lo, sem que voltasse a reclamar da mão gelada o tocando, porque por mais que gostasse de vê-lo tendo suas crises de consciência, tentando se certificar de que o ruivo estava imerso com o prazer que lhe proporcionava, era inegável o quão gostoso era pra ele, gotejando pré-porra contra os dedos bonitos do garoto. E, principalmente, gostava de deixá-lo saber que ele era bom pra cacete, mesmo sem entender o que fazia. — Também quero que sinta prazer com isso.

— Pode ter certeza de que tenho o suficiente vendo você assim.

Debruçando-se sobre ele, tentava manter a distância precisa para conseguir tocá-lo da forma que parecia o agradar e, ao menos tempo, ver seu rosto, ver suas reações se projetando no revirar dos olhos, no franzir do cenho, na vulnerabilidade que não se fazia presente em qualquer outro momento. E, principalmente, poder o beijar quando quisesse, mantendo as pernas bem fechadas e esfregando as suas coxas para que pudesse conter a própria sensibilidade. Afinal, não era apenas por ser sensível, mas por ser jovem e se negligenciar o tempo inteiro por nem sempre se sentir confortável consigo, ainda que conseguisse dar-se prazer sem que as tais questões voltassem a martelar sua cabeça.

A questão era que não iria se tocar na frente do ruivo, sob hipótese alguma – e preferia não pensar sobre, no momento, porque sabia que a hora de tocar no assunto chegaria, se é que chegariam tão longe. Se masturbar nem sempre era um problema, mas fazê-lo na companhia do outro parecia impossível, mas já que nenhum dos dois questionou o outro sobre isso, estavam muito bem. Apenas complicaria as coisas quando não era preciso.

Mas pelo modo que se esfregavam, sutil e silencioso, talvez nem mesmo precisasse fazê-lo. Não duvidava que pudesse gozar apenas em assisti-lo fazer, e, com o pensamento, não conseguiu se manter afastado por muito tempo.

— Desse jeito eu vou sujar você.

— Eu não ligo.

— Mas deveria, Byun – parecia puni-lo ao prender seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, o puxando e deixando abrir _aquele_ sorriso novamente. Baekhyun estava mais do que ferrado nas mãos do mais velho; talvez nem soubesse o quão importante era pontuar isso. — Porra… Você é tão, _tão_ bonito. Eu… Por que não apareceu no meu caminho antes?

— Faria alguma diferença?

— Acordar todos os dias com seu rosto na minha cabeça, nos últimos anos? – Arqueando as sobrancelhas, fazia tudo parecer óbvio demais. Mas o Byun não se conformava com sua possível relevância, a ponto de tomar conta dos pensamentos do ruivo. — Faria _toda_ a diferença.

— Tem acordado com o _meu_ rosto na sua mente?

— E ido dormir. E trabalhado. E…

Ele se calou.

Com seus dedos cada vez mais úmidos e o ruivo cada vez mais entregue, lhe tomou a boca mais uma vez, sem se importar se sua camisa estaria suja ao fim de tudo, importando-se apenas em não parar de tocá-lo quando o sentiu tremer contra o seu corpo, engolindo seus ruídos e aceitando de bom grado cada arranhão que o menor deixava em sua nuca, não mais transpassando os limites silenciosos que o Byun impusera; sem deixar que os dedos passassem dos ombros, exceto se fosse para lhe tocar as costas cobertas, sentindo a _binder_ meio enrolada e não podendo se importar menos com isso, se Baekhyun também não o fizesse.

O apertava entre seus braços e suas pernas, gozando em seus dedos e em sua camisa e em tudo o que cobrisse o seu corpo, porque estava tão excitado que, engolindo a seco, sentia que ainda podia gozar mais do que aquilo, lidando com a porra gotejando seu abdômen enquanto torcia para que não tivesse deixando uma bagunça maior ainda no Byun.

Havia, claro, o que era de se esperar, encarado o garoto enrubescido, com a mão suja e a roupa igualmente úmida, mas um sorriso tão gostoso no rosto que fez o mecânico lembrar-se de que não era tão mais velho que ele, que, por mais que lhe falasse com o tom maduro, forçado, sobre assuntos de gente grande, ambos ainda eram jovens demais. Não deviam se preocupar tanto, não deviam ter tanto em suas mentes, além de aproveitarem um ao outro e a si mesmos. Queria que Baekhyun o entendesse, e fazia o possível até conseguir.

— Essa é a hora onde eu estrago tudo? – Novamente, usava o tom brincalhão para mascarar o que realmente queria dizer. — Seja sincero. Quero saber, se tiver feito algo errado.

— _Eu_ deveria dizer isso, Byun. Sou o mais propenso a fazer burradas aqui.

O garoto buscou alguns lenços para limpá-los, pois se dependesse do outro, que chegou a sugeri-lo, estariam se limpando com a sua camisa, a qual iria usar no momento em que Baekhyun o chutasse da sua casa e precisasse voltar para o seu lugar – e nem estava falando do abraço alheio, de como o sentiu se acomodar em seu peito, acariciando os desenhos por seus braços e fingindo não ter uma porção de coisas a dizer. 

— Eu só… Tenho medo de fazer algo errado e te afastar.

— É recÍproco, Byun. – Deu de ombros, tentando banalizar o que ouvia, mas o segurando pelo queixo, deixando suas bocas se encontrarem brevemente mais uma vez. O queria relaxado após tudo aquilo e não tensionado sobre o seu corpo. — Você não vai me afastar. Continue sendo quem você é e vai estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Assim como fez hoje, devo dizer.

Sentindo a risada contra seu peito, deu-se por satisfeito.

Admirando suas tatuagens, Baekhyun também deu-se por satisfeito.

Um leão feito em formas geométricas em seu bíceps, um desenho (que não pôde identificar) dentro de um retângulo, símbolos lhe cobrindo os ombros, dois triângulos entrelaçados acima do peito, algo que não enxergava nas costelas e, ao que tentava pescar em sua memória, dois prédios, lado a lado, na parte de dentro do braço que o prendia contra o seu peito.

Havia tanto para desvendar em Kyungsoo, _tanto._

Não queria perder tempo.

— Merda. Você é tipo meu namorado, então?

— Não até que faça um pedido à minha altura, garoto.

— Um pedido curto, hm… Pequeno?

A diferença entre as alturas bastava para que ele não o deixasse esquecer desta, pois não era todo o dia que o moreno encontrava alguém que o fazia sentir que era um pouco mais alto.

— Belo jeito de começar, Byun – ironizou, puxando sua orelha antes que o outro voltasse a esconder o rosto em seu peito. — Meus parabéns.

Ele sorria novamente, sem se dar conta do quão bonito estava, iluminando toda e qualquer escuridão que pudesse os envolver.

Este era Kyungsoo – a porra da chave a ligar seu motor – e, inconsequente e ligeiramente apaixonado, o Byun depositava algumas gotas de esperanças nele.

Esperava que fosse ele quem há muito esperava.

 _Acreditava_ ser ele, e era o que importava.


	2. EXTRA: Beautiful Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente, já agradeço a Dulce pela paciência porque sabe-se lá quantas cenas enfiei nesse extra depois de ter feito um roteiro de cinco mil palavras (você é um anjo e sabe bem disso)!  
> Desde que postei a primeira parte, andei pensando sobre escrever ou não essa continuação. Eu sabia muito bem como seria e o que esperar dela, e a responsabilidade que é falar do assunto como mulher cis, mas cá estou eu, depois de muita pesquisa e opiniões de colegas trans masculinos, confiante de que vai ser uma leitura agradável e de que o Baekhyun de Beautiful Byun vai ter a melhor das vidas até o fim desse extra.  
> Espero que tenham paciência porque dividir o capítulo me pareceu super inviável.  
> Aos que continuarem mesmo assim, boa leitura! E leiam meus surtos nas notas finais, sim (obrigada).  
> x

**EXTRA: Beautiful Byun.**

●●●

O espírito natalino de Baekhyun possuía a interessante pontualidade de surgir somente quando os pais sugeriam a montagem da árvore mais nova, comprada pela matriarca no Natal anterior, após uma discussão em mesa sobre o uso de árvores naturais para fins de decoração. A tipicidade não era característica na família Byun, porém. Apenas moviam a grande caixa de papelão, pesada com bolas coloridas e metros de pisca-pisca, de fora do sótão, quando todos os familiares já haviam confirmado presença para a intimista ceia. Caso contrário, não viam necessidade em decorar a casa para que os quatro jantassem juntos, sob a música ambiente, numa quietude incômoda.

Contudo, atípico, aquele fora um ano repleto de surpresas — e não havia outro modo de definir Baekhyun, acreditando que o seu Natal seria como todos os outros, apenas mais um, além de ingênuo.

A família de Sejeong decretou que o dia de Ação de Graças seria em completo isolamento, em um sítio distante da área civilizada de Chicago, provocando algumas discussões entre ele e Baekbeom, que jamais iria ser contra a sugestão do futuro sogro — com data marcada para tornar-se o membro oficial de sua família, menos de quarenta dias (mais uma razão para Baekhyun chiar em seu ouvido pelos dias que seguiram a viagem, o jantar à luz de velas, com muitas decisões controversas quanto ao irmão mais velho e seu destino, enquanto este mantinha-se calado, tenso diante dos olhares daqueles presentes).

Não desgostava de Sejeong ou de seus pais. Era uma boa garota e o tratava com respeito, mesmo antes de Baekbeom ter que explicar-lhe com calma sobre como sua irmã preferia ser chamada pelo masculino, que o próprio não entendia, mas que os dois podiam se ajudar no processo de aprender a lidar com Baekhyun. Sejeong era muito mais evoluída que seu noivo, sendo ela a ensiná-lo o pouco que sabia sobre o que o irmão mais novo vivia diariamente.

A agradecia por isso.

Imaginava o quão difícil devia ser a gravidez. Lidar com seus pais, a manipulando como se a jovem fosse apenas a barriga de aluguel do casal, conviver com Baekbeom, que não era alguém tão fácil — além de ter que engolir os privilégios de seu noivo, que não precisou pausar a faculdade e todo o restante de sua vida pessoal, facilmente coexistindo com tal nova realidade: ser pai. Portanto, quando a garota encenou o monólogo para os Byun viajarem com eles, afastando Baekhyun de suas doses de felicidade, controlou as emoções negativas, contando os segundos até que o fim de semana terminasse.

Sobreviveu ao fim de semana, e retornou com vida para o motivo de liberar tanta endorfina no que o calendário pendurado em sua parede lhe dizia ser pouco mais de um mês, quando Baekhyun sentia a cada instante conhecer Kyungsoo por toda uma vida, somente o reencontrando quando seu destino desistira das rotas alternativas para direcioná-lo ao caminho certo.

Havia um total de 58 mensagens em seu celular quando finalmente recuperou o sinal, sendo três da própria operadora, o falando sobre doze chamadas perdidas, vinte e duas mensagens de Sehun, incluindo um breve surto em anexo com spoilers de Star Wars, que ambos pretendiam assistir juntos. Quanto ao restante, admitia, estava impressionado. Atolar o outro com as notificações, fazendo seu chat de diário e bloco de notas, era uma função exclusiva de Baekhyun — porém, o coração aqueceu no banco de trás do carro de seus pais, o obrigando a esconder um ou dois sorrisos quando o irmão o espiou de canto de olho, tentando ver o que havia na tela de seu celular, capaz de fazer o caçula corar.

Entre imagens bregas de  _ bom dia _ , datas para checar o site de umas universidades em processo seletivo para bolsistas, a primeira sendo algo que jamais imaginaria ser típico de Kyungsoo antes de trocarem os seus contatos, havia números, e frases aleatórias sobre o tédio de estar com a oficina de seu pai fechada para o feriado, haviam inúmeros links que lhe davam a entender que a pesquisa de Kyungsoo sobre terapia hormonal e tratamentos para a sua idade era verídica, não tão somente seu modo de deixá-lo menos frustrado em um dos dias em que apenas explodiu, com todos os sentimentos que guardava enlaçados à bomba-relógio dentro de seu peito.

Estava apaixonado pela sua compreensão, paciência, serenidade, e a dedicação para entendê-lo quando outros tampouco se esforçavam para o fazer, mesmo que em respeito a quem Baekhyun era em suas vidas. Não suportava mais, no entanto, procurar o momento para dizê-lo o que seus membros lhe contavam toda vez que o rapaz se aproximava, instáveis e doloridos com toda e qualquer proximidade sua.

Parecia cedo, muito cedo, mas não havia fato que se encaixasse tão bem à vida de Baekhyun como o de tempo ser apenas o conceito relativo, vago, que não se aplicava a ele.

Como a última data comemorativa fora organizada pelos Kim, seus pais montaram um grande circo e chamaram de Natal, faltando apenas as renas carregando o Papai Noel para dentro de sua casa, quando reuniram ambas as famílias nos fundos, com uma longa mesa para que não faltassem lugares, com tanta fartura que Baekhyun estava certo de que o melhor amigo não precisaria se preocupar em ter guardado um pedaço de torta de maçã, feita pela mãe.

Visto que o casamento de seu irmão aconteceria em janeiro, logo, a sua cerimônia íntima, e Kyungsoo não tinha planos para o Natal, porque antes mesmo de conhecer o Byun já havia decidido que não viajaria com o pai para a casa de seus familiares, decidiu que não o deixaria sozinho em uma data tão espiritual. O queria por perto, talvez para trazer positividade quando a família o fizesse sentir tão negativo, e sua mãe foi a primeira a declarar aquela a melhor ideia que Baekhyun tivera em todo o ano — _ eram muitos dias  _ —, calando qualquer opinião negativa de seu pai e fazendo sua felicidade.

Ora, veja se não era um milagre de Natal, afinal.

— Baekhyun provavelmente contou a você que logo eles terão uma menina. — Sua mãe recolhia os pratos e tentava manter um assunto com Kyungsoo, que nitidamente fora roubado de Baekhyun para que a mulher permanecesse satisfeita com a presença daquele que o irmão mais velho chamava de meio termo, chove e não molha, entre outros termos para se fazer de engraçadinho ao mencionar como os dois rapazes estavam sobre um largo muro ao mencionarem o relacionamento. — Estávamos falando sobre o nome da bebê, mas desistimos de ajudar. Os dois não conseguem manter um diálogo sem que briguem no meio. — Ela repreendia o casal, faltando apenas dar um puxão de orelha em Baekbeom, que revirava os olhos, sem deixar-se envergonhar por ter quase vinte e cinco anos e, com guardanapos enfiados em sua camisa, lambuzar-se na calda de pêssego e chocolate de um dos doces da mãe.

Pobre Sejeong, tão jovem, que precisaria cuidar de duas crianças ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu quero um nome como Hee, que seja curto e fácil, pra que ela aprenda rápido — explicou ele, olhando diretamente para Kyungsoo, que correspondia com um olhar tão intenso que Baekhyun entendia como ele capturava a atenção de todos tão facilmente. — Mas nossos pais veem em nomes tradicionais a melhor opção, algo formal como de uma princesa e essas coisas.

Conforme a rouquidão tomava sua voz, Baekbeom acelerava sua fala para que o arroto não cortasse seu raciocínio. E se não fosse tão típico, o mais novo teria se envergonhado ao lado de sua companhia, que apenas alternava o olhar entre os dois que, novamente, voltavam a discutir acerca do nome que, Baekhyun tão bem sabia, no fim, seria escolhido pelos mais velhos e ninguém reclamaria.

— E é por isso que você não vai escolher, e nem meus pais. — Lendo cada pensamento do cunhado, Sejeong levantou-se para ajudar sua futura sogra, com a barriga projetando-se de tal forma que, se estivesse em seu lugar, estaria apoiando os pratos em sua curvatura. — Nenhum nome que tenha mais que duzentos anos, por favor. Chega de nomes tradicionais. E pensem que ninguém se dá ao trabalho de pronunciar nossos nomes coreanos, a menos que estejam muito dispostos a isso. — Soava ácida e debochada, e Baekhyun desejou que a jovem nunca mais deixasse de agir daquela forma. — Do que vai adiantar um nome de princesa se vamos ter que usar um nome social na maior parte do tempo? Nomes americanos, é assim que vamos escolher. Agora, querem mais torta ou posso recolher os pratos?

E era por isso que Baekhyun respeitava tanto a noiva de seu irmão e sua sensatez.

Dentro de casa, Phil Collins cantava Against All Odds, e após alguns anos sendo recriminada pela escolha, sua mãe ainda acreditava que era a época ideal para pôr seus discos melancólicos e abrir a garrafa de vinho, restando uma sensação de final de festa logo após a meia-noite, ao passo em que a família desconhecia limites quando se tratava de comemorações (ainda que desmotivadas).

Sob um clima deprimente, arriscando congelar sua bunda, jogou-se no assento do balanço, sobrando para Kyungsoo empurrar seu banco com força, até que tivesse seus pés distantes da grama coberta por neve. Havia perdido peso no último mês, por mais que ainda abusasse de pipoca, com delicioso gosto de gratuidade (benefícios do emprego) e doces — e apenas por estar sendo ridiculamente mimado pelo mais velho, agora que este o comprava com açúcar para que, como quem nada queria, Baekhyun desse sugestões à sua superiora quanto aos filmes que deveriam exibir, sendo o rapaz da faixa etária de seu público majoritário (e, agora, consumindo dos serviços do lugar).

Não imaginou que visitaria tantas vezes as salas daquele cinema se não para limpá-las.

— Como se sente sobre faltarem só três meses até, você sabe, a sua sobrinha chegar?

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara, um pouco atrasado, até, pôde olhar para Kyungsoo como este merecia. Ouviu sua voz, bem mais calma quando se tratava dele, e sentiu que poderia desfalecer sobre o banco. E a reação era exatamente a que não queria demonstrar frente aos pais, que a presença alheia significava muito para si, porque eram previsíveis os seus julgamentos sobre como Baekhyun era emocionado, apressado, como iria jogar-se de cabeça em uma situação impensada, seguindo o coração, este que nem sempre podia guiá-lo.

Com sua cabeça jogada para trás, provavelmente abobalhado demais pela posição, perdeu-se no sorriso contido do mais velho, que ao certo se divertia com a confusão do garoto que, após se encher de vinho, tirando a confusão sobre nomes de bebê como momento certo para bebericar das taças alheias, o assistia empurrá-lo de cabeça para baixo, desistindo de se manter em postura.

Parecia cada vez mais bonito, com os cabelos recém-aparados e um brilho o cobrindo por tê-lo pintado de preto novamente, aceitando o quão trabalhoso era manter os cabelos vermelhos e, simultaneamente, ter uma vida.

Apenas não aceitava ter demorado tanto a perceber como seu corpo era afetado positiva e vergonhosamente por ele, ainda saindo debaixo de uma picape qualquer, dentro da oficina, com as roupas sujas parecendo o camuflarem.

— O que disse?

Frustrado, ele respirou fundo, pronto para repetir — mas tudo o que Byun conseguia fazer era sorrir, ligeiramente alto, e sóbrio a ponto de se balançar, forte, e não sentir seu estômago revirar intensamente, talvez a vingança por ter misturado todos os pratos servidos durante a noite (sem um pingo de dó).

— Sua sobrinha, Byun. Animado com a chegada dela ou anda tendo crises sobre ser um bom tio? Porque é a cara de Sehun pôr essas coisas na sua cabeça.

Adorava como seu amigo havia se entendido tão bem com Do. Nem mesmo eram íntimos a ponto de trocarem mensagens e afins, apesar de, recentemente, ter criado a suspeita de os dois terem trocado números (a sensação de ser vigiado por ambos, debatido por ambos, era novidade). Só era agradável que não nutrissem uma relação desconfortável por ciúmes e outros pontos fúteis.

— É estranho. Acho que nunca pensei muito sobre paternidade e…  _ Beom _ na mesma frase. — Fingiu ter calafrios, ouvindo o riso alheio. Fora grande a surpresa, mas depois de sete meses acompanhando a gravidez e toda a saga do casamento adiado, adiantado, adiado, adiantado, estava se acostumando com a ideia. Ao menos enquanto a ideia de que não tivesse um dos seus dedos lhe servindo de mordedor, pesando em seu colo, e… Deus, era incrivelmente rendido pelo pensamento de conhecer sua sobrinha, sim, e preferia manter isso consigo. — Ainda soa esquisito, principalmente com mais uma menina na família.

— Você tem primas? — Baekhyun arriscou um olhar para trás, com seu revirar de olhos fazendo-se desnecessário diante de Kyungsoo. Era o cúmulo que o mais velho fosse imune à sua expressividade. — Pensei que todos estivessem no jantar de ensaio do casamento. Mas quem sabe seja engano meu, certo?

— Você não entende. Eles devem estar felizes por substituírem toda essa falta que faz ter uma filha, uma boneca. — Segurando as correntes, sentiu-se inclinado a pular entre um e outro empurrão, mas Do apenas o fizera ir mais devagar, controlando o balanço para que não o parasse tão abrupto.

— Ainda bem que só o que importa é como vai ser incrível ver você segurando ela, e colocando pra dormir — ele pigarreou, sem perder o seu sorriso e, automaticamente, deixando Baekhyun um pouco mais calmo. — Acho que você tem jeito com crianças.

— E como você saberia? Adquiriu o dom da clarividência agora ou o quê?

— Te vi atendendo algumas vezes durante as matinês. Saber lidar e tratar crianças birrentas daquele jeito… Aquilo, sim, é um dom. Requer o jeito certo.

— Primeiro, aquilo não eram crianças, eram pequenos demônios. E isso significa, de repente, que sou bom com crianças? — Pensou em cada uma das vezes que quis esganar as miúdas pestes que pareciam não saber que precisavam pedir aos pais para pegar os doces no balcão, já que, surpreendentemente, eram todos pagos.

Deveria ser pago para correr atrás deles.

— Certo. Você é o bebê e eles é que torturam você. Gosto disso. Pode vender pra Stephen King, se quiser. — Kyungsoo era um homem de baita sorte, se afastando dele um breve momento antes de Baekhyun socar sua direção, mirando seu peito e acertando o nada, sobrando seu grunhido de frustração.

E se era um bebê, agiria como tal: — Me balança! — Chacoalhando o corpo, as pernas dobradas não lhe dando altura, controlava o riso para as palavras soarem audíveis.

Kyungsoo tentava segurá-lo pela cintura, já que segurar as correntes apenas daria mais liberdade ao outro para golpeá-lo, em seu momento de vulnerabilidade.

— Escuta, bebê. — Não resistiu umedecer os lábios quando lhe disse ao pé do ouvido, com a voz tão macia que sentia acariciá-lo a nuca entre suas respirações. — Tenho um presente pra você, então controle essa sua animação.

Mal se deu ao trabalho de deixar o Do concluir, se desvencilhando do abraço apertado por um único segundo, e logo o tinha contra suas costas novamente, suspirando em seu pescoço conforme o esforço físico cobrava mais de si.

Estava deixando-se distrair.

— Eu disse que não aceitaria.

— Acho que esse você vai aceitar.

Kyungsoo juntava cada mísero dinheiro seu para realizar o sonho de sentir-se realizado, de voar mais alto do que lhe fora imposto, e não era a intenção de Baekhyun atrapalhar seus planos. Isso poderia significar uma porção de coisas, mas naquele momento, enquanto tudo era apenas teoria, não puxaria o mais velho para trás. Queria ver seu crescimento e daria seu melhor para ajudá-lo.

Não aceitaria outro presente que não sua companhia, nem mesmo a frequente ida ao cinema dos sábados, ou os encontros casuais em dias de semana.

Estava oficialmente em greve de programas caros — e poderia lidar com isso, se Kyungsoo não se prostrasse à sua frente com seus olhos tão sérios, a boca coração, os traços escultura e frases arritmia, que somente quebravam as paredes que Baekhyun tentava criar ao seu redor. E o mais velho vinha o fazendo com certa frequência, o arrancando de sua pequena redoma.

— Céus… Você está muito confiante. Por que precisa ser assim? — O grunhido poderia ser ouvido de dentro da casa, ao passo em que o Byun se desfez sobre o banco, jogando a cabeça para trás, deixando que seus lábios entreabertos fossem dedilhados por ele.

Respirou fundo, alto.

— Sim, eu preciso. Então não acabe com a minha fachada, Byun. — Quis que terminasse ali, com seu polegar lhe invadindo a boca, vermelha de vinho, assim como o rosto, corado em nervosismo, ansiedade. Mas nunca o conseguia ler. Sentiu o ofego misturar-se ao seu, e a boca seca, porém tão quente, relar na sua. E o ouviu dizer, tão baixo que lhe soou sonho, certo devaneio. — Por favor. — Porque não poderia ser Kyungsoo, o mesmo que vinha acompanhando suas evoluções com proporções de formiga, o mais entre os dois, deixando breves estalos em sua pele, com seu próprio rosto afastando a gola de sua camisa para beijá-lo onde sequer podia enxergar.

Sentiu algo esbarrar em seus pés, e finalmente deu-se conta de que tinha o cenho franzido, os olhos fortemente fechados, e sua mente, pior, distante de tal modo que, confuso, encontrou os joelhos de Kyungsoo bem junto de seus sapatos.

Não somente um joelho, com o outro dobrado para sua estabilidade (como vira Baekbeom fazer meses antes). Enterrava os seus dois joelhos, firme e confiante, na neve que ainda devia ser recolhida, certamente mais confiante quanto à grossura de suas calças do que à firmeza de sua mão, abrindo-a e se deixando revelar o que guardava em sua palma.

— O que você…?

— Fica comigo. — Bonnie Tyler compunha o momento. Apenas ela, fazendo-se barulho quando o Byun não fez um ruído sequer, estático pelo tempo que se seguiu. Pareceram horas, mas fora o tempo de o refrão tocar para eles e Kyungsoo se cansar do silêncio. — Eu… Poderia dizer namorar, mas… Quando eu olho pra você, eu vejo muito mais. É precipitado, mas eu vejo uma ampulheta e os segundos escapando e… — Ele parecia perdido, tanto quanto Baekhyun, que alternava o olhar entre ele e os colares que segurava. — Parece um pecado deixar que você escape também. Então, eu não ligo se precisar apenas de um amigo, ou se realmente quiser ter algo como um compromisso… Contanto que eu possa continuar te conhecendo desse jeito, tão… incrível, me basta.

Por que a vida insistia em colocá-lo em situações que causavam sua completa descrença? Era um combo de improbabilidades que apenas fazia deixá-lo inseguro. Poucas chances de ser amado por quem era, de que tão rápido e fácil pudesse encontrar alguém bom como Kyungsoo, que ligava para acordá-lo nos dias de serviço, porque era perceptível a qualquer um que ficasse em sua vida por cinco minutos o quão pesado era seu sono — principalmente alguém que dormira consigo (mesmo que duas vezes) —, que preocupava-se com Baekhyun e o modo como se enxergava, períodos mais difíceis de suportar-se, dias em que sua disforia era demais para que pudesse levantar da cama e permitir que outras pessoas o vissem como o próprio se via.

Parecia haver pontas soltas. Não fazia sentido, não em seu coração, não em sua consciência, que o homem realmente gemesse baixinho com a dor, esforçando-se para manter os joelhos no chão e os olhos nos do Byun, que continuava receoso.

— Não faz isso. — Engoliu a seco. Menos de dois meses, tão pouco tempo. Seria hipocrisia de sua parte atingi-lo com a cartada do tempo. — Não diga isso se não for o que quer, se não for sério. Porque as coisas não serão tão fáceis quanto namorar outra pessoa, qualquer outra pessoa. E eu sei disso,  _ você _ sabe disso.

— E por isso, ou apesar disso, eu quero que fique comigo. Não nessa noite, mas enquanto você conseguir me aguentar do seu lado. — E àquele ponto, movendo-se em desconforto, Baekhyun quase não conseguia ouvir suas palavras.

Estava em êxtase.

Apenas por uns segundos, dando-se ao luxo de encarar a insegurança alheia de tão perto, manteve os lábios selados. Faria questão de massagear suas pernas quando estivessem a sós, mas agora, expondo seu pescoço, se preocupou mais com a explicação que daria aos pais quando surgisse com um anel de prata servindo de pingente em um cordão desconhecido pelos dois.

— Eu fico — suspirou ele. Ambos, na verdade. — Mas só se você se levantar, agora. Seus joelhos devem estar em carne viva, por Deus, e não preciso que seu pai me odeie por te devolver manco. — Fizera questão de levantar junto a ele, com as mãos entrelaçadas antes mesmo que tivesse certeza da estabilidade de Do. — Ficamos juntos, enquanto você ainda me aguentar.

Não seria fácil.

— Você é inacreditável, Byun. Por que não se vira de uma vez? — As mãos brutas o giraram na neve, se prontificando a fechar o cordão ao que pusera o seu antes. Mas não deixou que as suas mãos se afastassem, com seus dedos o prendendo pelo paletó até que sufocasse em seus braços. — Você tem um namorado, agora.

Breve, espiou o simples anel ali pendurado. Talvez o surpreendesse, em seu aniversário, gravando algo em seus anéis, porém suspeitava que seria difícil arrancar seu colar, o abraçando pelos ombros e aproximando a boca de seu pescoço.

Quis beijar-lhe a pele, mas optou por deixá-lo com o nítido desejo de tomar sua boca, mirando o tom rubro dos lábios massacrados pelos seus próprios dentes e lhe tocando os quadris, acariciando a pele sob as roupas pesadas que já não o aqueciam tanto quanto a tensão entre eles, que não resistiriam por muito tempo até atracaram-se contra a primeira superfície plana que encontrassem.

— Acho que precisamos comemorar. Consigo uma garrafa de vinho, nos mandamos daqui e… — Os narizes se tocavam e, pouco a pouco, suas pernas se enroscavam às dele, prestes a escalar o seu corpo, não tão mais alto, para não mais soltar.

E teria sido uma cena interessante quando Kyungsoo o derrubasse de seu colo sob os pigarros de seu pai, que os encarava seriamente ao que os dois disfarçavam tão mal que a vergonha se dava por sequer conseguirem fingir.

— Baekhyun — o chamou, direto. — Sua mãe deixou os colchões e cobertores na sala de estar para que os dois possam dormir. Não demore para entrar.

— Obrigado, pai.

Se o nervosismo não fosse maior, teria se irritado com sua voz mais fina que de costume, de forma que não conseguiria esconder nem com as tosses forçadas.

Sozinhos outra vez, sequer voltaram a se aproximar. Parecia que ele estaria os espiando pela janela ou qualquer outra abertura, que voltaria no mesmo passo em que se fora.

— Sabe, sinto que ele não me odeia tanto assim — ele disse, com as mãos nos bolsos e os pés afastando a neve para dar lugar ao verde que ali debaixo permanecia.

— Mesmo que você esteja quase roubando a esposa dele, é… Talvez não te odeie tanto.

Mas Baekhyun o arrastou para dentro de casa, para se trocarem e se enrolarem, distantes, em seus próprios cobertores. Não iria arriscar que a maré de sorte se fosse. Teria todo o tempo do mundo para enroscar-se e namorar e… Esperava que tudo fosse ao lado de Kyungsoo, pois estava tão disposto a trabalhar sua paciência que dormiu assim que o homem fechou seus olhos.

Seu homem.

  * ●●



A primeira semana do ano foi dura com Baekhyun. Precisou pedir uma folga para lidar com seus horários apertados, dividindo-se em mil, agendando algumas consultas para o mais cedo possível assim que pôde pegar os resultados de seus exames mais recentes. E havia tanto para se checar, ao mesmo tempo em que precisava ajustar seus horários aos de cada compromisso de sua mãe, que estava enlouquecendo antes mesmo que a semana chegasse ao fim.

No caminho até o consultório da ginecologista, sua mãe dizia gostar bastante de seu trabalho, explicando que já havia adiantado o assunto e, presumindo, que não seria constrangedor. Portanto, Baekhyun não devia temer consultar-se. Seria apenas algo de rotina, uma avaliação antes de partirem para algo sério, que definiria muito (tudo) na vida do filho mais novo.

Donos de uma imobiliária, seus pais tinham diversos contatos — e mantê-los era a melhor coisa que o casal fazia, os ligando para checar o quão satisfeitos estavam, facilitando suas vidas e acabando por ter suas facilidades, também. Eram prédios e casas de outro patamar, algo que os dois investiram em conjunto para que funcionasse (e dera certo, afinal), mas não pensou que seu pai moveria um dedo para contatar os colegas, para ajudar Baekhyun a realizar não tão somente as vontades, mas suas necessidades.

Era a mesma história de sempre — um amigo que tinha um amigo, ambos devendo um favor para os Byun, e a rapidez em agilizar todo seu procedimento quase fez com que Baekhyun se esquecesse de como não queria a ajuda de seus pais há alguns meses. Ainda não queria, mas não negou o auxílio da mãe quando esta disse que, se este fosse mesmo seu desejo, fariam do jeito certo, porque não se daria ao luxo de perder o seu filho — no masculino, com cada letra em seu devido lugar, o levando às lágrimas.

Apesar de ser um medroso de marca maior, principalmente quando se tratava de agulhas, obrigou Sehun a testemunhar seus vergonhosos e orgulhosos choramingos ao injetar a primeira ampola, com um nível de testosterona não muito alto, mas ainda uma evolução tão ligeira que o rapaz ainda acreditava estar preso em um sonho quando o amigo tocou seus dedos trêmulos, enquanto segurava o algodão contra o pequeno e quase invisível furo.

Às vezes, sua mãe invadia seu quarto para tentá-lo fazer mudar de ideia, usando como argumento todos os efeitos colaterais do tratamento hormonal, algo que Baekhyun sabia assombrá-la desde a consulta com o endocrinologista. E Baekbeom, quando bebia, começava a expressar sua preocupação com o irmão, sendo interrompido no instante em que seus desabafos tornavam-se muito sentimentais. Seu pai, porém, não parecia ligar para muito. Fazia o que sua esposa pedia, sem perguntas, e o mais novo aceitava, sem explicações.

Mas Sehun… A curiosidade não cabia em seu corpinho contido, tão pequeno que, no provador ao lado, tinha dificuldades de encontrar uma peça apropriada e que lhe servisse sem a necessidade de ajustar, até por faltarem apenas duas semanas para o casamento (e, em parte, porque o plano de economizar havia se estendido de Kyungsoo para o namorado, agora, alcançando o Oh).

— Quando vamos tomar a próxima dose? — Ele perguntou, abafado pelas paredes, como se estivessem juntos na jornada de injeções a cada quinze dias.

— Um pouco antes do casamento, só pra garantir que não vou estar surtando no dia.

— E já consegue sentir alguma diferença? Me chame quando sentir que precisa se barbear. A ideia de você aprender sozinho, com a navalha numa mão, me apavora. — A risada de Sehun lhe fazia falta. Gostava de como seus olhos se fechavam e o sorriso aparecia, mesmo que fosse ele próprio o motivo das risadas.

A verdade era que todos os efeitos colaterais deram as caras antes, intensificando sua ansiedade. Estava aguardando o término do mês para gastar suas férias com terapia. Precisava, e andava se negligenciando de tempos em tempos. A depressão era um dos efeitos da aplicação e, talvez pelo desespero de encontrar logo resultados, tivesse mais chances de se afetar intencionalmente.

Passava longos minutos à frente do espelho, checando se havia um sinal de barba sequer, mas sabia que ainda demoraria para acontecer. Os melhores acontecimentos vinham assim, aos poucos, ora em forma de surpresa. Apenas precisava aprender a manter a calma para que não acabasse se enforcando com a própria gravata — e após tentativas e mais tentativas, forçou-se a bater no provador de Sehun, pedindo a sua ajuda em silêncio.

Detestava provar roupas.

— Kyungsoo disse o mesmo, que não tenho a coordenação motora precisa pra isso. — Olhando para cima, evitava que Sehun se empolgasse enquanto dava um nó em sua gravata azul marinho, afastando o queixo daquela mira torta do amigo. — Porém ele ainda não viu seu rosto cheio daqueles curativos ridículos depois de se cortar. Aliás, tem um tempo que isso não acontece. A belga anda te ajudando ou tá na pré-puberdade outra vez e os pelos não crescem?

— Nada disso. Primeiro, ela tem um nome. — Um nome de difícil pronúncia, então evitava se envergonhar dobrando a língua. — Segundo, sua vida é  _ bem mais _ interessante do que a minha, e podemos concordar. Falando nisso, cadê a sua alma gêmea? Preciso que ele me conte em que vida vocês dois se conheceram.

— Não comece com isso, por favor. — Voltando para o provador e fugindo de Sehun, estava disposto a tirar o terno se Kyungsoo não fosse rápido e surgisse à sua frente de imediato. — Por que não aproveita que está vestido e chama ele?

O nome da belga começava com Gwen e terminava com muitos Z e outras letras que deveriam proibir em nomes próprios (Baekhyun tinha o direito de reclamar sobre), e havia desistido de descobrir a pronúncia do nome de seus filhos. Sehun era quase pai, àquele ponto, menos quando seus pais não estavam viajando pela ONG que lideravam — aí tornava-se menos chefe de família e mais jovem adulto e aspirante a modelo, com o interesse nulo de seguir seus pais, com todo o instinto de liderança, mas toda a atitude necessária para fazê-lo. Estava trabalhando mais e, com as propagandas feitas, vinha se popularizando na internet com seu rostinho bonito e o corpo definido.

Além disso, havia a discussão quanto à belga e seu desejo de mudar de cidade, algo inviável para Sehun naquele momento. E se não a tivesse morando na casa ao lado, uma baita facilidade em sua vida, não havia muita certeza de que conseguiria manter uma relação virtual com a mulher adulta que era a loira.

Não estava acostumado a temer por relacionamentos ou desabafar sobre, então guardava para si o que não achava importante e colocava os dilemas de Baekhyun em um pedestal — e a recente teoria sobre ele e o namorado se conhecerem de outras encarnações era seu mais novo modo de distrair-se.

— Ele tá vindo, e é bom se preparar porque ele está vindo com uma coleção de gravatas que você nunca vai usar.

Baekhyun havia provado mais gravatas do que ternos (depois que a dupla conteve seu choro ao provar a peça pela primeira vez). Por algum motivo, que preferia não questionar-se com Sehun prostrado à porta da cabine, Kyungsoo fazia questão que o garoto trocasse a gravata quando trocava o terno, mesmo que fosse inútil usar qualquer gravata que não a escolhida por Sejeong para seus padrinhos — o que levava a um ótimo questionamento, ainda melhor: em que momento Baekbeom decidiu que Sehun seria um bom padrinho para ele, logo Sehun, com quem ele mal falava?

— Espero não chegar na sua casa na próxima semana e encontrar suas gravatas amarradas na cabeceira. Juro que nunca mais deito na sua cama. — O silêncio perdurou, e Baekhyun agradeceu por ainda ser muito cedo em um sábado para que os provadores estivessem cheios. — O que eu já deveria ter parado de fazer há muito tempo, mas acho que não tenho muito amor à minha vida.

Engoliu a seco.

Ainda que Sehun não pudesse vê-lo, imaginava que a falha em sua voz, tímida e fina, denunciava o quão afetado havia ficado com a imagem plantada em sua cabeça.

Não queria culpar seus hormônios, mas seria  _ obrigado  _ a fazê-lo, se a epiderme não deixasse de arrepiar tão facilmente sob o sinal de qualquer insinuação sexual.

— Nada com que você precise se preocupar. — Sexo era tudo que o rapaz não fazia em sua cama (mas sua vontade existia, e esta às vezes o atingia com força). — Acredite.

— A pior parte é que não consigo me forçar a acreditar, sabe? — De trás da porta, seu tom era leve, quase cômico, e Baekhyun quase podia o enxergar, com a testa grudada à divisória entre eles, distraindo-se com a ausência de Kyungsoo. — O homem te encara como se pudesse te engolir. Vai me dizer que ele não tentou nada?

Com o celular em mãos, aproveitou-se da situação para registrar o seu sofrimento com uma foto. Talvez legendasse com “Ouvindo muitas merdas”, caso um dia resolvesse criar uma rede social para postá-la — o que não era um plano seu. 

— Tentamos algumas coisas, mas nada do que você tá pensando. — Surpreendia-se com a virada que era constranger-se ao falar sobre sexo, enquanto Sehun sequer diminuíra o tom de voz. Quiçá fosse mais fácil, antes, quando era apenas teoria, uma realidade distante, que somente se materializava quando decidia se masturbar. — Ele parece lidar bem com isso, sem pressa, mas não sei por quanto tempo ele vai se sentir assim, o quanto ainda vai esperar.

— Você se sente desconfortável ou é medo de que ele não goste de algo?

O amigo não esperou para arrancar o curativo com toda a força que tinha.

— Os dois, eu acho. — Imaginar-se tão descoberto, com o corpo ao qual fora condicionado, não parecia possível. Quando seus pensamentos, dos mais vulgares, iam longe, estava sempre em uma nova pele, onde se sentia confortável e sequer temia se Kyungsoo desgostaria do que viria a enxergar. — Ele só é demais pra mim e sei que vou decepcionar.

— Sério? Se acha pouco pra ele? — Sehun soava tão distante que se esqueceu do celular por um instante para olhar por debaixo da porta. E, para sua infelicidade, ele ainda estava ali. — Se olhe bem no espelho, cara. Você vai entender rapidinho porque ele te venera. E ele mal te conhece! — Eram fatos. Ainda o conhecia muito pouco e já havia decretado que ele o desprezaria no momento em que o olhasse. Como se Kyungsoo não fosse incrível a todo o breve instante, como se não soubesse quem era ele no pedido que fizera no Natal, como se não conhecesse sua anatomia ao lhe pedir para ficar com ele. — Espere só até ele notar cada detalhe seu e não vai conseguir tirar ele do seu pé. E é bom levar essas calças. Deixam sua bunda maior.

Por pouco não resistiu a virar-se de costas e checar a própria bunda, um biquinho involuntariamente surgindo em sua boca, desconfiado — o que fazia com que ele parecesse ainda mais jovem ao franzir o cenho e semicerrar seus olhos.

— Tem certeza de que você é completamente hétero?

Dessa vez, ouvindo seus passos, constatou que Sehun não ficaria ali para ouvi-lo reclamar do visual formal, quando ainda tinha seus cabelos úmidos e mal aparados, ondulados, formando uma terrível combinação, fazendo com que parecesse ter pelo menos doze anos de idade, prestes a visitar sua igreja.

— Seu homem está vindo, Byun. Te espero na fila pro caixa, porque não vou testemunhar ao seu favor se a loja te processar por ato obsceno. — E, sem mais, deu lugar a um Kyungsoo completamente confuso parado à sua porta, esperando que abrisse o provador e o deixasse entrar, como o fizera antes, como o fizera em outras lojas (importunando Sehun, que se estendia em reclamações assim que o primeiro estalo sonoro das bocas, úmido e impróprio, ecoava).

Não foi diferente quando o puxou novamente pela camisa, jogando seu corpo contra o espelho, e lhe tomando a boca enquanto ainda tinha alguns segundos de privacidade.

  * ●●



O antigo calendário de Baekhyun havia sido trocado por uma versão atualizada, onde os zeros de 2020 eram o BB8. Às vezes, não havia o que checar, mas parava para admirar o presentinho de Sehun (parte dele — e decidiu ignorar o box, sem direito a devolução, que era o item principal, agregando à coleção incompleta de Baekhyun com a desculpa de que era muito melhor um ótimo presente de Natal que de aniversário). Era uma baboseira, pois sabia que quando chegasse o seu aniversário, e não estava muito distante, Sehun estaria com seu cartão de crédito enfiado em uma maquininha, pronto para gastar o dinheiro que não devia com ele — por isso apenas ignorava.

Lá, porém, os fins de semana estavam circulados em vermelho — a primeira dose de hormônio, o aniversário de Kyungsoo e a prova de seu terno, mais uma dose a ser aplicada (esta seguida de uma nova consulta para acompanhamento), junto com o casamento de Baekbeom, e o mais importante a ser lembrado (porque sabia que Do estaria insano naqueles dias) o resultado do processo seletivo para o qual seu namorado havia se inscrito, com direito a um coração em volta, por mais que pretendesse lhe riscar raivosamente se a resposta fosse negativa.

Tinha esperanças.

Convenceu Sejeong e Baekbeom a saírem para as compras do quarto do bebê no dia do aniversário de Kyungsoo. Assim, teria uma carona que não falharia e gastaria menos. Decidiu levá-lo para patinar pela primeira vez, se aproveitando do frio extremo de janeiro. E, devia admitir, tinha a sensação de que nada seria melhor do que cuidá-lo e ensinar algo ao que sempre era Do o dono da razão.

Agiam como um casal de comédia romântica, sem vergonha alguma da troca de carícias e afins. O segurava pelos quadris, o guiando a todo o tempo, o levantando quando caía — o tempo inteiro. Foi um ótimo dia e estar com Kyungsoo significava muito para ele. Talvez nada pudesse ser melhor do que sentir-se amado diante de tantas mudanças ocorrendo, e queria retribuir de todas as formas que acreditava serem possíveis, sem medo de errar.

Mas o medo… Não havia modo de contê-lo diante do novo. Jamais a expectativa de viver algo diferente seria simples, mas Baekhyun também não pensava que seria tão difícil. Estava tenso durante o casamento, com muito para lidar na ausência de seu irmão, além de precisar apresentar Gwen ao seu namorado — que, sem os filhos, movia-se pelo quintal com nítido desconforto, o que era de se esperar. Os encaixou lado a lado para servirem de companhia um ao outro (depois de explicar à sua mãe, pela milésima vez, que não podia levar Kyungsoo para o altar consigo, que o rapaz não era um dos padrinhos).

Quase podia prever um caso bizarro de divórcio de seus pais, e logo depois a fuga de sua mãe com seu namorado, porque era algo que parecia encaixar-se nos planos da mulher.

Casaram-se no sítio dos Kim, com o lago congelado e neve cobrindo toda a grama. No convite, esclareceram que o traje deveria ser quente, já certificando-se de que todos garantissem agasalhos para a cerimônia. A comemoração, no entanto, ocorreu num salão fechado, e os pais da noiva fizeram questão de instalar um aquecedor para o acontecimento, e nada poderia salvar a noite como o ponto quente e mal iluminado sob o aparelho.

Ao seu lado, ligeiramente bêbado (em prol da comemoração, claro), falante como um político, Sehun repetia a Kyungsoo, que editava uma das suas fotos, mas ouvia atentamente o rapaz: — Não se esqueça de me ligar quando receber a carta de Elgin. Consigo um trabalho pra você no núcleo universitário, em Aurora. Já disse pro Baekhyun que essa parte eu consigo. Relaxa.

E Kyungsoo estava relaxado contra seu braço, este que adormecia e formigava dependendo da posição do namorado. O importante era que a presença da família de Baekhyun não havia o intimidado. Continuava em uma atmosfera gostosa, sentindo-se de casa a cada vez que Beom chegava perto para perguntar se precisavam de algo, pedindo que trouxessem o estoque inteiro de vinho para Sehun terminar a noite bem — garantindo, antes, que Gwen era a motorista da noite e que esta não estava irritada, desconfortável, com a repentina bebedeira de Sehun, que Baekhyun sabia não ser desmotivada.

De todo modo, havia muito em sua mente quando deixou Sejeong e suas madrinhas decidindo como tirariam uma foto diferente. Kyungsoo o empurrava pelos quadris, ora parando no caminho para fotografar a vista das árvores cobertas de neve, o ambiente bonito demais para causar tanta dor ao tirar um dedo sequer de sua luva de veludo, a qual esfregava pelo rosto enquanto subiam para os quartos.

Finalmente a sós, pensou Baekhyun, permitindo que o namorado o cortasse para entrar primeiro, mas impedindo que sua empolgação fosse além da porta, a fechando às suas costas e empurrando Kyungsoo contra toda a madeira branca; nenhum membro sequer distante do apoio para o Byun sentir-se minimamente justiçado por sua altura. Os rostos quase se tocavam, e sentia-se o mais próximo que jamais estivera de ter os ombros juntos aos dele.

Umedeceu os lábios, tão trêmulo quanto ao dançar com Sejeong na frente de todos os convidados — o que só fez por pedido de seu pai, uma raridade que não devia ser ignorada, visto que apenas chegava a cada dez mil anos — e grudou a boca ao seu pescoço, escondendo o rosto de todos aqueles segundos prévios ao ecoar de sua voz: — Tem algo que eu quero fazer desde o seu aniversário, mas… Eu não consegui encontrar o jeito, o momento certo até agora. Seria muito inapropriado se apenas te jogasse, empurrasse na cama e arrancasse sua roupa, e também parece tão careta, anticlimático te perguntar. Só que… Kyungsoo — firme, o disse, como se escrevesse uma carta. — Eu posso  _ tentar  _ chupar você? Tipo, hm… Chupar seu pau, agora.

Tentar, não conseguir (estava aprendendo a manter as expectativas baixas para que a queda não fosse tão dolorosa, caso algo desse errado, apesar de não estar sendo negativo). Tentar significava pôr todo o esforço possível para obter o êxito.

Estava disposto a aprender.

— Se isso é seu jeito de tentar me agradar, eu não preciso disso. — Lentamente, Do afastou seus cabelos, os prendendo atrás de sua orelha e encarando-o, sério. O seu cafuné havia o deixado mal acostumado em tão pouco tempo que não sabia o que seria de si se não pudesse tê-lo. Fechou seus olhos e entregou-se ao carinho suave. — Não sabe o quão bem você tem me feito, e o quão feliz eu estou de conhecer sua família e encontrar seus amigos. Faz tempo que não me sinto parte de algo grande assim e o melhor é que você não me pede nada em troca. E eu não quero que sinta como se precisasse retribuir minha companhia.

Estava tão sereno recostado à sua mão, sentindo as palavras contra seu rosto ao que Kyungsoo o beijava, calmo, todo o rosto. Odiava como a pele estava mais grossa desde a primeira injeção, mas enquanto sua voz seguisse pelo mesmo caminho, cada vez mais grave e firme, então não se incomodaria tanto.

Compensaria.

— Eu quero experimentar, e quero que seja com você. — Desejou os dedos leves de Kyungsoo, mas seu toque era pesado, bruto, inesperado ao partir de Baekhyun. Mas o outro não parecia ligar, afastando os quadris, dando total liberdade para que o mais novo firmasse os dígitos no cós de sua calça antes mesmo que, apressado, se desse conta do quão rápido o abordou: — Eu posso?

Seus olhos ainda lhe pareciam sérios, mas pelo jeito que o segurou pela nuca, seus dedos se prendendo aos fios ralos e desbotados enquanto Byun soltava os botões de sua camisa, sedento pela visão das tatuagens, estava certo de que a resposta era sim. Nem mesmo precisou ouvir a voz gostosa em seu ouvido para certificar-se, o assistindo empurrar a calça para baixo, lambendo sua boca sem pudor algum. E era absurdo que seu corpo arrepiasse, dolorido, ao sentir que seus lábios grudavam com saliva alheia. Era vulgar pra cacete, o fazia repensar o que estava fazendo ao se encontrar tocando em seu pau outra vez, sugando sua boquinha vermelha entre as torcidas para que terminasse a noite com os lábios tão inchados quanto os dele.

Faria uma lambança ridícula se não afastasse sua camisa branca, se ajoelhando com os olhos de Kyungsoo ainda presos em si, certa pressão, respirando fundo com a massagem contínua em sua nuca. Apenas sentia uma morte súbita se aproximando por sua espinha ao que se empinava e sabia que esta viria a galopes se Do o segurasse daquele jeitinho, grosso contra seu pau.

Imaginava o quão molhada estava sua cueca, apertada nos quadris e coxas para que a camisa não escapasse de suas calças. Contraía-se todo, tentando livrar-se da sensação de que o tesão o faria escalar paredes até tê-lo em sua boca.

Sentia sede.

— Já que você insiste… — Daquele ângulo, realmente desejou que a morte se apressasse. Não aguentaria muito ver seus braços flexionados, cobertos pela tinta preta, traço firme, e tampouco suportaria as carícias significativas ao que beijava seu abdômen, apertando as coxas macias que Do tinha e tirando proveito do modo como prestava atenção em cada ato vindo de si. Qualquer atenção vinda de Kyungsoo o fazia derreter, mas ter sua glande tão próxima de seus lábios, respirando pesado contra ela e se fazendo ofegante com os ofegos do mais velho… Sentia-se pornográfico, e nem precisara se despir para tal. — Mas vê se vai com calma. Eu gosto de assistir.

Provavelmente estava apenas tentando impedir Baekhyun de agir de forma precipitada, arrancando seu pau a dentadas, mas deu ao namorado suficientes chances de usar do benefício da dúvida, segurando a ereção, o analisando cientificamente demais para a tensão sexual que os cobria. Se havia reclamado de seu toque rude antes, descobrira utilidade para esse ao cobriar sua glande com a palma da mão, molhado e quente, ouvindo seus ruídos intensos conforme a esfregava contra sua pele.

A ideia de aproximar sua boca fazia o coração palpitar, ir a mil, ter o holofote para gritar em desespero, para atacar Baekhyun e impulsioná-lo aos finalmentes, sem prender-se à teoria, ao talvez, a como sentiria-se, como enxergaria-se depois de dar voz às vontades que vivia para conter, o maior de seus erros.

Envolveu sua glande com a boca e, então, não houve falta de fôlego capaz de afastá-lo.

Veja. Baekhyun entendia bem a teoria. Consumia conteúdo erótico, gostava de como se sentia sobre isso. Mas a prática era um assunto todo contrário ao que imaginava. A ideia de pôr um pau na boca costumava se formar com tanta excitação em sua cabeça que, pouco a pouco, apenas o presumiu ser gostoso e ponto. Um gosto bom, a textura, os cheiros, além daquela imposição quanto ao que era visto na pornografia, como se com casais convencionais aquela prática viesse a calhar — não exatamente a verdade absoluta (havia uma?) como alguns acreditavam. Então pensava ele que faria garganta profunda na primeira chupada e que gozaria sem tocar-se, de bom que seria.

Não foi exatamente assim.

Percebeu que se tratava muito mais de Kyungsoo do que de seu pau ou qualquer outro ponto alheio aos dois. Quando apertava os lábios e lhe chupava, forte, eram as coxas contraídas sob o seu toque, seus gemidos, baixos e contidos, que faziam Baekhyun fechar as pernas ao redor de um dos punhos, checando se o Do ainda tinha visão do que acontecia abaixo. Não que fosse segredo que se masturbasse — as perguntas curiosas dele não permitiriam que guardasse o fato para si, não quando o namorado o rondava para saber mais sobre como enxergava a si mesmo quando não estava exatamente satisfeito com o seu corpo (nada incomum, de todo o modo, em uma sociedade onde aceitação era uma exceção).

Apenas não queria exibir-se quando enfiava uma das mãos em suas calças, somente tocando o clitóris, nada mais, e gemendo sufocando em sua ereção. Ele não o forçava a engolir mais do que conseguia, porém era Baekhyun quem usava a mão livre para firmar os dedos em seus cabelos, para sinalizar que o queria os apertando, os puxando, mesmo que apenas para liberar a tensão. Tocava suas bolas e as massageava, dividido entre o louvar, com seus olhos semiabertos, e lamber a linha entre elas, trêmulo assim que Do puxou o pau de sua boca, o deixando confuso, com os olhos brilhantes em sua direção, o assistindo punhetar seu membro como se o mais novo não estivesse ali.

E gostou disso.

Sentiu-se livre para tocar-se com mais vontade, com agressividade, como se fosse incapaz de gozar de outra forma que não assistindo ao seu namorado bater uma, bem diante do seu rosto. Ora, lambia a pré-porra e sua cabeça, inchada e avermelhada pelas chupadas nada delicadas dele — viu-se satisfeito. Manteve a língua estirada por longos instantes, quase o mais impaciente que estivera a noite inteira, até abandonar seu próprio estímulo para voltar a enfiar Kyungsoo em sua boca, o ouvindo chamá-lo entre súplicas.

Não ligava se gozaria em sua boca. Queria a experiência completa, portanto ignorou qualquer chamado até que o corpo alheio se dobrasse contra a porta, ofegante, com os lábios apertados e os dedos entrelaçados em seus cabelos, finalmente o empurrando contra o volume até que seu gozo descesse pela garganta do Byun. Ridiculamente vulnerável quando o garoto o lambeu, amolecendo entre seus dedos; o pau consideravelmente grande (contudo, decretou silenciosamente que não voltaria a engolir — nem para fazer Kyungsoo feliz).

Naquela noite, lavando o cheiro alheio de seu corpo sob o chuveiro, aliviando o tesão que deixava suas pernas travadas e o seu estômago em rebuliço, gozou baixinho contra os azulejos, sentindo um vibrar que não poderia atribuir somente ao ato, mas ao todo.

Estava pronto para agarrar-se ao homem que escolhera para lhe fazer bem.

E fora incrivelmente pontual aproveitar o seu fim de semana com o mais velho. Se antes acreditava que o mês seguinte seria sereno, com seus pés sendo puxados de volta ao chão, estava completamente insano — e o jovem não era o único a compartilhar da frustração de o inverno parecer nunca ter sido tão longo.

Houve a volta de Baekbeom da lua de mel, o que resultara no Baek bem-humorado. Novamente seus pais tinham outro filho para atormentar (ainda que ter o mais velho vivendo junto da esposa fosse um problema). Suas férias do doloroso assento à bilheteria do cinema haviam acabado e, incrivelmente motivado, Baekhyun passou a aproveitar suas manhãs para cuidar de seu corpo. Parte de si tentava não pensar, fissurado, em perder peso como modo de mascarar os seios que ali despontavam, enquanto a outra parte apenas se conformou que seria bom praticar uma atividade e manter-se focado no tratamento hormonal. Era um modo de não perder seus últimos neurônios ativos com o estresse do acompanhamento, que o fazia choramingar a cada mísera mudança em seu corpo — e a novidade mais recente era a voz rouca, engrossando sem que precisasse forçá-la a ponto de o peito tremer.

Durantes as tardes, e parte da noite, praticava seu autocontrole para que não arrancasse as cabeças de adolescentes birrentos em seu encalço, retornando dos feriados motivados a arranjarem problemas para si e para outros funcionários. À noite, a cereja do seu bolo, majoritariamente, era a presença de Kyungsoo à porta de seu trabalho, aguardando para lhe fazer companhia até o ponto de ônibus — não até sua casa, graças à bastante debate quanto à  _ insanidade  _ que seria levá-lo em todas as noites, depois, estando tão perto da oficina, retornar ao seu cafofo no andar de cima e finalmente descansar.

No mínimo inaceitável para o Byun.

Se chegasse em casa cedo o suficiente para jantar calmamente e ter longos minutos de banho, algo estranho de se acontecer quando o jovem estava acostumado a dividir banheiro com o irmão — sentia falta dele na casa, devia admitir (a si próprio, apenas) —, alugaria Sehun para alguma partida do que estivessem mais a fim de jogar e o deixaria livre quando a pseudonoiva chegasse com suas crianças (e, ora, era difícil de lembrar-se que Sehun não era realmente pai dos garotos, ou algo além de namorado dela).

Parecia simples, superficialmente, mas levando-se em consideração os fatores realmente relevantes, Baekhyun não estava certo do que estava fazendo. A verdade era que seria eternamente grato a Sehun por amá-lo, pois reconhecia o trabalho que envolvia ser amigo para todas as horas e, ainda, preocupar-se com seus próprios problemas, e Oh fazia hora extra quando se tratava de Baekhyun. Havia estado presente em todas as vezes que precisou de carona para sua injeção quinzenal de testosterona, assim como prometeu acompanhá-lo ao que o espaço entre as doses se tornou maior. Havia estado presente em cada crise existencial, no longo processo de contínua aceitação, nos dias positivos que faziam Baekhyun enxergar toda a realidade: ser trans não o invalidava. Tinha o direito de ser feliz e amar-se como qualquer um, e Sehun esforçava-se para vê-lo feliz a todo tempo.

Seria eternamente grato a ele por cumprir com suas promessas, das mais bobas, seladas com pink promise, até as que custaria a amizade dos dois se não realizada, e após pôr um sorriso no rostinho bonito de Do, de tê-lo derramando algumas lágrimas de gratidão, o que jamais chegaria a ocorrê-lo… Devia a Sehun toda a sua animação, emoldurando a carta de admissão na Universidade Aurora, em Illinois, e presenteando um atônito Kyungsoo (e não havia um dia sequer que aquele homem não falasse dos planos, da empolgação para começar o programa que Sehun conseguira, como o dinheiro seria o suficiente para se manter, como estava feliz).

Ambos estavam felizes. Todos estavam, e com tanto que havia para comemorar, estranho seria se não estivessem… Felizes. E talvez pela sua adaptação à testosterona, a reação de seu corpo, houvesse momentos e dias pontuais nos quais sua mente não correspondia aos sentimentos de Baekhyun. Sentia-se feliz, ele juraria! Ao menos era o que desejava, sentir toda a felicidade que irradiava de Kyungsoo quando falava sobre o futuro que o aguardava, quando Baekbeom soluçava em um de seus áudios pela madrugada, questionando-se sobre ser um bom pai, choramingando em tom audível pelos chutes do bebê e os surtos dos alarmes falsos de uma Sejeong que, durante todo o mês, acordara pela noite com dores que lhe faziam acreditar que era a hora, que a filha nasceria completamente longe das datas estipuladas, prematura.

Mas então, Sehun usava o balanço ao seu lado, a franja para fora de sua touca cinza, e buscava as melhores palavras para dar início àquele tão delicado assunto, que o fazia chorar quando ninguém podia ver, que não fazia mais do que sufocá-lo de negatividade e uma solidão antecipada. O amigo murmurava, sem jeito: “Seu aniversário precisa ser épico. Se o Kyo não estiver aqui, podemos fazer algo no fim de semana. É cansativo, uma hora dirigindo… Mas ele precisa ter um endereço lá até julho e… Ah, não. Baek… Não precisa chorar.” — Mas as lágrimas escorriam, grossas, pelas palavras que nenhum dos dois estavam acostumados a dizer, mas que se tornavam tão reais que, aos poucos, Baekhyun sentia-se como a porra de um personagem de Nicholas Sparks, vivendo um romance de verão, uma baboseira que havia inventado para acalmar seu coração quando pensasse na distância que enfrentariam.

Logo, ele estaria ocupado demais para atravessar o estado, cansado, para encontrá-lo. Devia começar a se conformar, tornar o processo mais fácil.

Por um tempo, esteve em conflito com seus hormônios e a raiva, a dualidade de, ora, desejar apunhalar o namorado por deixá-lo instável no momento mais inoportuno e, ao menos tempo, fazê-lo querer cobrir seu corpo com o dele, dando luz à sua audácia quando simplesmente passou a dar zero fodas ao lugar em que sentaria-se em seu colo e rebolaria em seu pau até tê-lo gozando em suas calças.

Era o prazer pessoal de fazê-lo sentir na carne quando se fosse sem Baekhyun junto a si.

Sendo assim, na trigésima oitava semana (certo, não aguentavam a contagem de Sejeong, que se recusava a responder em meses desde a sua surpresa — não tão surpreendente para quem não usava preservativos), todos estavam uma pilha de nervos com a chegada de Dara — o que a sua mãe dizia significar estrela, repreendendo Baekbeom, que dizia para todos que era apenas o nome de uma cantora que ouvira falar). Às vezes sentia como se sua mãe fosse mandar o mais velho em uma colônia de férias e, grata, o substituiria.

Era uma garota forte, porque esperou cada dia de março até o jogo, qualquer jogo (Baekhyun não saberia diferenciar os times em tela, mesmo que se juntasse a Sehun, Beom e Kyungsoo, que tentavam incluir o seu pai nas conversas sobre as partidas). A bolsa estourou em uma noite que seu irmão sequer sabia onde havia enfiado a chave do carro, onde a mala de Sejeong se encontrava pronta para ser levada consigo ao hospital. Havia parado de beber alguns meses antes, mas estava acordado há tantas horas que apenas acordou quando a esposa lhe acertou um tapa, exigindo que lhe ajudasse a trocar de roupa.

Dara tinha saúde e pulmões fortes, e Baekhyun apenas pôde pensar nas noites mal dormidas do irmão (e riu um pouco, sim). Teria uma nova remessa de áudios chorosos em breve, imaginou. E Kyungsoo estava pelo hospital nos dois dias em que Sejeong precisou permanecer, servindo de travesseiro para o Byun, que cochilava em seu ombro, e, quando podia, segurando a sobrinha do rapaz como se fosse sua, analisando os traços e constatando que tinha as feições dos Byun muito mais que dos Kim, no primeiro momento.

E no dia em que Sejeong retornou à casa, recebida por uma íntima reunião em sua sala de estar (os cumprimentou e se trancou no quarto do casal), como não havia muito a se fazer além de comer, beber e babar pela pequena Dara, que não fazia muito além de dormir, chorar e se alimentar, decidiram começar pelo mais difícil, o que custava partir os lábios e fazer certo esforço: conversar.

— E aí? Em que pé estamos? — De volta do banheiro, Kyungsoo o apertou contra o estofado, recuperando sua taça meio vazia e o tomando num abraço desajeitado. Jogou o braço por seus ombros e ali o acomodou entre suspiros. — Tentou conversar com seu pai, ainda está esperando? Como estamos?

A mais recente decisão de Baekhyun, que envolvia muito pessoal e diretamente seus pais, fora dar entrada com um pedido para trocar seu nome. Havia, porém, conversado com todos que ao menos entendiam os pensamentos do rapaz e, pela primeira vez, o apoio não veio de imediato, algo que o fez bambear (e muito) quanto à escolha. Sehun não pareceu o mais aberto àquilo, assim como seu irmão, que lhe pediu para esperar e ter uma conversa com seus pais. Kyungsoo não lhe disse ser contra, sabia que apoiaria todas as ideias que o namorado tivesse, contanto que estas não ferissem Byun, então precisou identificar no umedecer dos lábios, cenho franzido, no sorriso torto que não era um grande fã da escolha, que nada havia de ser mudado ali.

Preferiu manter o assunto afastado de sua mente. Teria tempo para pensar sobre o nome social, mas a alteração de seu gênero era algo que o próprio bateria o pé até o fim, que constava em todos os planos futuros e, honestamente, não sabia o quão capaz de conviver em sociedade ele seria caso não fizesse a mudança de uma vez.

Seria sempre a Baekhyun do colegial, escondida, acuada, se levasse muito tempo para enxergarem o que ele enxergava e o que logo poderia apresentar em sua documentação.

Deu de ombros, um pouco envergonhado.

— Eles têm muito acontecendo agora, com Dara e Baekbeom. Pode ficar pra depois, entende? — Brincando com sua taça de água, pois não lhe podiam servir vinho, respirou fundo, desejando o silêncio que Kyungsoo insistia em quebrar. 

— Vai precisar de carona na sexta-feira? Posso largar mais cedo na oficina e…

— Não liga pra isso. Sehun pode me levar, como sempre. — O tom poderia ser ríspido, porém nada devia ser pior que o modo como Byun desviava o olhar a todo instante, tentado a ceder aos carinhos do outro, contanto que isso não significasse que, novamente, estava bem com sua realidade, onde Kyungsoo não se encontrava.

Debruçado em sua direção, tomou Baekhyun pelo rosto, ciente dos familiares e evitando criar uma cena ao juntar suas testas e, baixinho, o perguntar: — Não está chateado, certo? — Mas é claro que estava, e esta nem era a pior parte. Sua insegurança, a instabilidade, todo o restante, o lembrava um monstro de sete cabeças. — Sei que ando meio sem tempo, mas logo vai valer a pena.

Não estava muito certo disso, mas segurou-se firme aos toques em sua nuca, à presença de Kyungsoo, que levaria pouco tempo até se tornar esporádica, e não deixou que as lágrimas escorressem quando os olhos se encheram delas. Precisava urgentemente encaixar sua cabeça no lugar, e não seria entregando-se tão fácil às emoções, sendo irracional, que teria sucesso.

— Eu sei, eu… — A família retornava à sala de estar, depois de um breve tour pelo exterior do novo lar de Baekbeom e Sejeong. Se notaram algum clima estranho, não comentaram, abrindo a segunda garrafa e se servindo do tinto levado pelos pais da mamãe de primeira viagem. — Sei disso tudo. — Não havia clima para aquela conversa. Seguia ajeitando-se contra o sofá, de um modo que não estivesse jogado sobre Kyungsoo, um modo que não fosse reprovável para o restante ali presente. — Hm… E o amigo motorista? Atendeu ao celular ontem, conseguiu fechar algum dia com ele?

Talvez a conversa serena fosse mais interessante aos pais do que o drama anterior. De canto, podia ver a mãe os observando (nada sutil, pois nada demorou até que o pai, cauteloso, os espiasse também). Talvez pelo entrelaçar dos dedos ou os intensos olhares trocados, mas tivera as suas atenções por breves instantes — ao menos até Do dar-se conta de que o mais novo era vigiado, sorrindo daquele jeitinho que aquecia Baekhyun e fodia com qualquer chance que ele tinha de se impor e dar-lhe um gelo por certo tempo.

— É. Conversamos sobre fazer a mudança no início de maio, assim que os antigos moradores vagarem o  _ loft _ . — Por fotos, mesmo pequeno, parecia um ótimo lugar para se morar. Tinha certeza de que Kyungsoo o adoraria, que iria se acostumar facilmente. Mas aí pensar que faltava um pouco menos que dois meses… Céus. — Mas só depois que passar do seu aniversário, claro. — Houve uma pausa tão breve que sequer dera tempo para Baekhyun erguer o olhar de volta ao seu rosto, podendo ouvir o seu sorriso e sentindo o olhar apreensivo em sua direção (e não importava de onde este vinha). — Eu quero que esteja aqui, pra comemorar com a sua família.

Ele sorria — detestável aquele merdinha, pensava Baekhyun, com a taça retornando às mãos nervosas para que não lhe acertasse um soco, não muito paciente.

— E onde mais eu estaria? — Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, o viu enfiar uma das mãos no bolso de trás, sacando sua carteira sem desviar daqueles olhos afiados de Baekhyun, curioso, aflito, impaciente (que, por tabela, atraíra olhares de alguns outros).

Não lembrava-se de um aniversário seu que não houvesse passado com seus pais. Quiçá não exatamente com eles, mas dentro da casa, com seus cômodos trancados por causa da birra de Baekhyun, ou por falta de compreensão deles. Bem ou mal, costumava estar próximo deles, além de Sehun e o irmão, às vezes a cunhada. Não havia muitos conhecidos, nada que pudesse encher seu quintal ou que os forçasse a alugarem um espaço (podia contar nos dedos).

Onde raios poderia estar?

— Na nossa casa.

E o mais velho era sortudo (ou não) por ser primeiro de abril, caso contrário, antes de entender do que se tratava, Baekhyun teria acertado a taça em sua cabeça.

— Que engraçado, Kyungsoo. — Manteve o tom, mesmo que quase sentisse sua garganta vibrar em desejo de explodir em gritos seus. — Fala sério. O que quis dizer?

— Que não aguento te ver chorar. — Péssimo trabalho o dele. Por acaso, Baekhyun via-se cada vez mais próximo de inundar o cômodo, de mente bem aberta para o que Kyungsoo tinha a dizer, contanto que não provocasse um surto seu. — Estava esperando o momento certo, só que acho que o tempo funciona de uma forma diferente quando é sobre nós, quando é sobre  _ você _ . — Estava de volta ao balanço, frente à sua casa, com apenas três meses se passando após o momento tão semelhante, ainda o sentindo fresco como o molho de chaves que pesou em suas mãos ao se dispor a abrir um pequeno espaço, as palmas se afastando para receber o que Do o oferecia sussurrado. — É essa sua urgência… E eu amo. Me fez perceber que perdia muito tempo tentando aprender a viver quando isso tudo é prática.

Estava em choque — mais uma vez. Devia se lembrar de falar sobre como não sabia lidar com surpresas, física e emocionalmente, quando se desse uma chance e cuidasse de seu psicológico como vinha cuidando do corpinho que Kyungsoo acariciava sobre a jeans.

— Me promete pensar nisso. É só uma ideia, uma vontade imensa, mas minha. Não quero uma mudança tão brusca na sua vida só por mim. Nunca foi minha intenção te virar de cabeça pra baixo, não desse jeito. — Suas pernas tremiam demais para que conseguisse se levantar quando a cunhada apareceu na sala de estar, um pouco mais descansada e simpática que antes. — Só… Tire um tempo e pense.

— Pensar em morar com você? — Sussurrou, ligeiramente agressivo. — Acha  _ mesmo  _ que preciso pensar sobre isso?

— Acho, Baekhyun. Estamos juntos há pouco tempo. E vai ser algo novo. Eu nunca morei sozinho, nem você, assim como nunca moramos juntos. — Tirando a taça de suas mãos outra vez, apertando seus dedos e estalando-os com calma, fez com que Baekhyun largasse as chaves entre eles. Parecia muita responsabilidade segurá-las naquele instante. — E, já que não dá pra se adivinhar, e já que tenho esperanças, ser realista não é problema, é?

Estavam a sós, outra vez, rondados por seus conhecidos e, ainda, tão solitários com seus pensamentos, sentimentos, sendo apenas corpos em meio àquele plano.

— Acha que daria certo? — Perguntou, então, recuperando algo que jurava ter se apagado nos últimos dias, algo maior que si mesmo, apenas menor que a batalha diária que travava consigo mesmo: sua esperança.

Era precipitado. Estariam trocando os pés pelas mãos. Eram quase adolescentes. Era apenas intensidade, eram apenas más escolhas, era só o medo da solidão.

Ouviu sua voz outra vez e, sem mais, apenas sabia que seu medo se faria pequeno em uma briga com Kyungsoo. Ah, aquela era uma briga de cachorro grande.

— Faríamos dar.

Um beijo em seus cabelos e soube que Do havia ganhado. E, merda, não era Baekhyun a tentar expulsá-lo de seu coração há menos de cinco minutos?

  * ●●



Foi fácil dizer sim a Kyungsoo (com certas ressalvas, sim). Difícil foi dizer não aos seus pais — não ficaria, não abriria mão de seguir para um novo patamar, mesmo que viesse a se arrepender, mesmo que a visão de uma vida fora das quatro paredes de seu quarto, um ângulo diferente de quando enxergava os arredores diretamente do colo de sua mãe o assustasse. Havia lhe arrancado pedaços, mas não suportaria muito daquela vida sem rumo, e finalmente parecia haver algo de novo, lá fora, o chamando, o esperando pacientemente.

As brigas foram intensas até seu aniversário, desde a mãe largando seu acompanhamento provisoriamente, pelo menos até que escolhesse o que ela queria (não durou muito, mas o suficiente para render-lhe crises, imaginando como seria parar com os hormônios àquela altura), até o pai finalmente se pronunciando — e não havia nada mais doloroso do que o olhar que transmitia que, não importava o que fizesse, nunca seria um homem como Baekbeom, que em alguns meses assumiria um cargo junto deles na imobiliária.

Não estava exatamente falando com eles ao que começou a arrumar suas malas. Haviam enlouquecido com a notícia, enquanto Baekhyun não poderia parecer mais radiante. Seu irmão apenas não lhe dera mais apoio por estar cuidando da filha (às vezes esquecia-se deste detalhe mais que presente em suas vidas), com pouco mais de um mês de vida. Já com seu (antigo) emprego, prontificou-se a encontrar um substituto entre tantos currículos que guardava consigo. Muitos que precisavam, alguns em uma situação como a dele, e que Baekhyun adoraria ajudar, se não precisasse tanto se ajudar, primeiro. E, por fim, Sehun — que, àquele ponto, seria o mais hipócrita se dissesse ser uma ideia ruim se mudar, ir embora com Kyungsoo, pois o próprio estava basicamente morando junto a Gwen (era babá em tempo integral, dizia aos pais, mas sabia que logo desconfiariam porque o dinheiro nunca chegaria).

Estava animado, despedindo-se de Serena, a gata dos Byun, e dando para Sehun a responsabilidade de cuidá-la. Entre Beom, com a filha tão pequena, e Sehun, que havia adotado para si os filhos da namorada — ou que fora adotado por eles —, decidiu que Serena ficaria melhor com seu amigo. Não é como se seus pais fossem se lembrar de cuidar dela. Não se encontravam em casa na maior parte do tempo, então não sentiriam sua falta.

Não achava que sentiriam sua falta, também, mas sua mãe chorou e desculpou-se por tantos minutos, sentados em sua varanda, que quase a sentiu transpassar a saudade futura para o coração do filho mais novo. E quando seu pai lhe apertou a mão e puxou para um breve e ladino abraço, quase significou o mesmo que grudar suas testas e dizer que o amava da mesma forma que amava Beom.

Não era uma competição, nunca fora, mas o irmão mais velho teve decência de comentar que era incrível a atenção positiva do pai para com Baekhyun, ao menos uma última vez antes que Kyungsoo chegasse, com suas mãos no volante da nova aquisição — o Dodge Dart 72, com tintura marrom avermelhada, que mais parecia derreter pelas laterais do que só cintilar no sol —, descendo do carro para cumprimentar sua mãe, que se esqueceu do quão desgostosa andava quanto ao homem que levaria o seu filho para longe para abraçá-lo, e também seu pai, que levou mais tempo que o necessário para largar a mão de seu namorado e deixá-lo ir, com o sorriso engraçado.

Seis meses, apenas, e estava indo embora com Kyungsoo. Não numa viagem, não provisoriamente. Estava indo embora. Era real como chorar e babar a camisa de Sehun, de Beom, de sua mãe, a sua própria e enfiar-se naquele carro.

Respirou fundo e se foi.

A viagem de ida foi silenciosa em seus trinta primeiros minutos. Os soluços não pareciam incomodar Kyungsoo, que decidira pôr seus óculos para não perder nenhuma entrada. Nos trinta restantes, ligou o rádio — e chocou-se com o fato deste funcionar! — para que não chegassem à nova cidade com um clima tão pesado os rondando. E, ironicamente, de CeCe Penninston, com  _ Finally _ , à Robbie Williams, fizeram um breve karaokê e buscaram pela área universitária de Elgin, contando os minutos para, em primeiro lugar, usarem um banheiro que não os de beira de estrada e, em seguida, descansarem.

O  _ loft _ ficava no terceiro andar do prédio de apenas cinco, então não sentiu falta de ter uma varanda, pois bastava subirem uns dois lances de escada até chegarem ao terraço. E, honestamente, namorou o espaço por tempo suficiente para chegar neste e parecer conhecê-lo como a palma da pequena mão. A cozinha americana à esquerda, um espaço razoável para fazerem de sala de estar e, também, colocarem um mesa de jantar e uma escada bem posicionada à gaveta acima da única porta além da entrada, sendo esta do banheiro.

Tentou dar o seu primeiro passo para enxergar a cama suspensa e o quão próxima do teto esta ficava (tinha medo de descobrir a claustrofobia logo na primeira noite ali), mas foi impedido pelo braço de Kyungsoo, se mantendo firme frente à porta na segunda e terceira tentativa sua de lhe cortar e transpassar.

— Espera. O que tá fazendo? — Com a mochila pesando em suas costas, tudo o que não queria era ficar ali, em pé, encarando a pouca mobília e o ambiente fantasmagórico, com suas paredes brancas e móveis escuros (e, após algumas discussões, decidiram não mudá-lo, mas manter o preto e branco prevalecendo).

Se entreolharam —Baekhyun irritadiço e pronto para se mijar e lhe obrigar a limpar tudo, e Kyungsoo, nada sentido, sorrindo e empurrando seus óculos para cima com a mão livre. Estava zombando, como sempre, mas o Byun não se acuou dessa vez, não com a bexiga estourando e suas costas também.

— Entrar com os pés direitos, cara. Quer estragar a aura do lugar? Não tá sentindo uma coisa boa?

Aos poucos, aprendia a entrar em seu jogo, dedilhando o braço que impedia sua entrada, acariciando a carne coberta pela camisa de flanela, sorrindo calmamente para que não soasse estranha a brusca mudança de humor.

— É. Acho que eu tô. — E, tão logo, os dedos que tanto tocavam as dobradiças lhe tocaram os quadris, tomando seu corpo, assim, rápido, e o colocando em uma situação difícil de sair.

— Tá, é? —  _ Merda _ . Talvez não estivesse tão profissional em driblar seu namorado. — Quer tanto estrear a casa, assim? Já? — Acreditava que o profissional entre eles fosse o mais velho, descendo uma das mãos sem a mochila fosse um empecilho, vagando o toque por sua bunda até que não visse um palmo à sua frente.

Mal o deixou enfiar o rosto em seu pescoço quando ouviu os passos, afastando-se, grosseiro, para ter a visão dos dois montadores que vieram seguindo seu carro pela estrada, prontos para finalizar o trabalho que era necessário.

— A única coisa que quero estrear agora é o banheiro. — Com o pé direito, adentrou o loft, exibindo o sorriso confiante de quem não queria, não iria se arrepender da incrível decisão que tomara. — Precisamos limpar antes de montar, então, se tiver energia, talvez te deixe comemorar mais tarde. 

Não houvera energia para um beijo sequer, com o mais velho jogado entre os cobertores, e Baekhyun, fazendo uso da TV que arrancara de seu quarto para a casa nova, caíra no sono jogado no sofá marrom de Do, que simplesmente quebrava o restante da sala de estar, porém confortável e macio demais para reclamar.

Haviam sobrevivido à mudança, e isso já era muito mais do que ele acreditava ser possível. 

Para o azar de Baekhyun, o primeiro dia do mês seguinte cairia logo numa segunda-feira, então não poderia enrolar um dia sequer até liberar Kyungsoo para o novo emprego. Três semanas fora tempo suficiente para darem à casa o visual que imaginavam, usando a furadeira do pai de Do e pendurando seus quadros por toda o local. Baekhyun havia os comprado, mas nunca chegou a usá-los. A intenção era tornar seu quarto um pouco mais colorido, com a ajuda de Sehun, porém não demorou a se cansar de tentar mudar seu estilo.

Era bom. Agora, havia decoração suficiente para dar ao  _ loft _ alguma personalidade.

O período experimental na Autonews fornecia um curto curso, com certificado, de automecânica, interessante para Kyungsoo, que gostava da ideia de permanecer na área automobilística. As aulas na faculdade eram distribuídas em meio período e, aos sábados, período integral, então não seria um problema conciliar o emprego com os estudos — em termos de disponibilidade. Afinal, a bolsa de estudos o ajudaria absurdamente, mas ainda não era integral. Portanto, precisava do emprego para continuar o sonho da Engenharia Mecânica, mesmo que o início o prendesse em uma gravata, tratando da parte administrativa da empresa, para que assim que finalizasse o curso arriscassem deixar o homem pôr suas mãos na parte prática.

Baekhyun se sentia sozinho, às vezes.

Quando não estava recebendo Kyungsoo, abrindo as portas para que chegasse com tudo, um eterno início de namoro, repleto de carinhos e um amor que mal cabia em si, sentia-se perdido.

Não estudava. Ainda não sabia o que fazer quanto à vida profissional ou quanto à sua vida, de uma forma geral, mas sabia não querer seguir os passos de Baekbeom, que, apesar de ganhar uma boa grana prestando seu serviço aos pais, vivia condicionado àquilo. Trabalhar com sua família se parecia com o inferno na terra, então preferia sequer cogitar a tentativa. Também não trabalhava, não quando chegaram à nova cidade, torcendo, angustiado, para que os documentos atualizados saíssem de uma vez, lhe dando a chance de ser ele, finalmente. Não conhecia ninguém, quase não deixava o  _ loft _ , a menos que fosse para fazer compras para a casa, ou para uma das corriqueiras consultas de acompanhamento.

Estava extremamente perdido.

O clima entre eles permanecia estável, seu tratamento ia bem, com direito aos pelos crescendo em seu rosto e um Kyungsoo insistindo para deixar crescer — mesmo que eles despontassem ridiculamente em tufos, espalhados pelas maçãs do rosto no primeiro momento (horrível). E não houvera uma noite em que precisaram ligar o aquecedor antigo de Baek, então estavam em uma maré de sorte, quente, confortável, onde o Byun enviava o namorado para a guerra pela manhã, com direito ao café que fazia (um pouco aguado, talvez, mas nunca ouvira uma reclamação dele) e aguardava seu retorno do trabalho à noite, às vezes em sua cama, outras jogado no sofá, com o jantar pronto e a casa arrumada.

Céus. Quando parava para pensar, o cenário monótono incomodava ligeiramente o mais novo, que nem sempre tinha a possibilidade de ligar para Sehun e preencher seu tempo. Oras, o amigo ainda tinha uma vida. Contudo, antes permanecesse na mesmice por mais um tempo, onde seus dedos se prendiam à camisa formal do namorado, a desabotoando até que sua nudez fosse a maior preocupação que ambos poderiam ter, contra o corpo, contra a boca, sob seu toque. Fazia tudo parecer melhor quando o homem estava por perto, radiante com a nova vida e com a companhia de Baekhyun. Sabia disso.

Em agosto, o pai de Kyungsoo faleceu.

Fumava e bebia socialmente, não tinha doença alguma que pudesse tomar sua vida tão repentinamente, mas aconteceu, e balançando a rotina que Kyungsoo estabelecera, precisando pedir uns dias na empresa, tendo que comunicar a reitoria sobre sua situação, pois, como bolsista, não lhe parecia inteligente perder muitas aulas.

Seu primeiro retorno à cidade, reencontrar sua família, retornar aos ambientes que frequentava religiosamente, não poderia ocorrer em uma situação pior. Conheceu os familiares do namorado, vindos do Michigan para o funeral e, no momento de luto, agradeceu por apenas ser ignorado pela maioria, ao invés de tê-los enchendo a cabeça de Kyungsoo com seus julgamentos mesquinhos. Ele não precisava de mais um peso nas costas, deixando que Baekhyun levasse o carro — sem carteira, com apenas três semanas de aulas particulares com o professor Kyungsoo, sendo guiado, seguindo pela rota mais longa e mais deserta para evitar qualquer evento indesejado.

Kyungsoo não conseguiria dirigir, com suas mãos trêmulas demais para segurar firme no volante.

Não pensou que o sofrimento se estenderia por muito mais que sua viagem de volta à Elgin, principalmente por Do não aparentar estar tão afetado com o acontecimento. Afinal, a relação entre ele e o pai apenas se estreitou nos meses anteriores, a ponto de conviverem, somente, como o Byun e seu pai. Assim, completamente inesperado, Baekhyun quebrou em pedaços ao que, duas semanas depois, Kyungsoo o acordou com o choro, quieto e desesperado, no meio da noite, se enrolando ao seu torso como a criança apavorada que aparentava ser. Murmurava estar oficialmente só e abandonado, mas se dependesse do Byun, o mais velho nunca estaria só. Nunca.

Ambos os rapazes tomaram uma decisão naquele mês: dar início à busca de um consultório que fosse acessível para os dois, finalmente se sentindo corajosos para começarem o acompanhamento. E Sehun quase gritou ao telefone, dizendo conhecer um lugar, logo depois da bronca por terem demorado tanto a buscarem ajuda, exigindo que não desistissem — pois era como uma dieta, que se começa com tudo e, na primeira festa, a vontade de jogar para o alto se torna quase tão grande quanto seus desejos de manter-se em forma.

O amigo indicou um atendimento a baixo custo, um projeto social e muito bem intencionado que não apenas os ajudou a colocarem para fora tudo o que guardavam, a colocarem suas cabeças no lugar devido, mas… salvaria a vida de Baekhyun, de certo modo. Mas Sehun sempre fazia isso, voluntariamente ou não.

Estava condicionado a ser um anjo na vida do melhor amigo, e nem cabiam dúvidas ali.

Em novembro, completava-se um ano desde que se conheceram, da forma mais incomum que poderia se imaginar. Decidiram comemorar no feriado, emendando o primeiro dia de Ação de Graças na nova moradia na data especial, a primeira de muitas que ainda viria. Jantaram no  _ loft, _ sob sombras provocadas pela luz das velas, e fizeram amor sob os cobertores pesados, com os dedos de Baekhyun se movendo dentro do namorado e a firmeza das coxas grossas de Do presentes contra a quentura entre suas pernas, quase febril quando vestido. E ali se esfregara por tanto tempo,  _ insano _ , que restou apenas a mancha úmida em sua cueca depois que seu corpo relaxou sobre o de Kyungsoo.

Gostava de gozar daquela forma.

O Natal fora o mais inusitado de suas vidas, certamente. Na última hora, decidiram que seria uma boa ideia retornarem à Chicago para ceiar com os Byun, um jantar saudável e simpático, na medida do possível. E o final de semana, que esperavam ser um desperdício de tempo quando os pais ainda não aceitavam muito bem o fato de Baekhyun não ter voltado para casa após quase oito meses vivendo só — como se Kyungsoo não se encontrasse ao seu lado, como se não fosse a grande razão de ter tomado coragem para dar um novo rumo à sua vida —, foi repleto de surpresas, contando com o presente dado pelos pais, o porta-retrato em família que contava com a presença de Kyungsoo.

Aprendera com Sehun que namorados deveriam se encontrar junto nas pontas das fotos em família, pois, assim, caso um dia precisassem o cortar, o processo seria mais simples.

Kyungsoo era o centro da fotografia, ao lado de Baekhyun, que tinha sua sobrinha adormecida em seus braços, os três tão serenos que parecia imprevisível que uma foto, apenas, deixasse os dois jovens emocionados.

Desejou que este fosse um sinal de que ele jamais sairia da vida tão conturbada que levava.

Fora quase impossível reclamar da bebê chorona pela madrugada, se hospedando no antigo quarto de Baekbeom, que decidiu não voltar para a sua casa. Como se Baekhyun e Do tivessem outra opção que não esperar o amanhecer para pegar a estrada. Depois que seu pai não fez um alarde ao vê-los adentrando o antigo quarto de Baek, já havia tido uma boa noite, então Dara e seu choro agudo, que impedia o sono de qualquer ser que o tentava alcançar naquela casa, era o menor dos problemas.

O maior deles era o modo que explicaria aos seus pais que calculara um pouco mal suas finanças e, agora, desempregado, talvez (com toda a certeza) precisasse de ajuda.

A intenção era deixar a cidade depois do almoço, mas quando ao se levantar e perceber que Kyungsoo não estava, entendeu que houvera uma mudança de planos. Logo, presumiu que o namorado precisava de tempo para vagar a cidade onde cresceu, onde há poucos meses voltara para que pudesse enterrar seu pai.

Sequer lhe telefonou — até Sehun aparecer para o almoço, sozinho, o mais atrasado possível. Quatro horas sem notícias de Kyungsoo e fora seu limite, ligando de todos os telefones da casa para que, em algum deles, obtivesse êxito.

— Ele deve estar preso no trânsito. Relaxa. — Sehun tinha as pernas compridas de um modelo, o que não significava que ele não precisava se esticar pelo sofá para alcançar Baekhyun e chutar o celular de sua mão, o roubando um olhar irritadiço que, em outras situações, lhe daria medo. — Tá achando o quê? Ele não vai embora sem você.

Suspirou, batendo os pés repetidamente contra o chão, tentando se aliviar da tensão em seus ombros. Nem mesmo o restante da família teve coragem de recriminá-lo. Baekhyun estava preocupado demais até para o assunto que, antes, não podia esperar.

— Mas e se aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele não me avisou pra onde ia, não deixou nenhuma mensagem. E isso não faz o feitio dele, você sabe. O idiota sempre deixa recados. —  _ Post-its _ na geladeira, notas sobre a mesa, mesmo os avisos mais bobos, quando não havia nada de importante a se dizer.

— Sei lá. Talvez tenha ido buscar seu presente de Natal. — O Byun o olhou, finalmente; olhos afiados direcionados ao melhor amigo, as suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e a boca esbranquiçada onde os dentes fincavam, certamente contendo um sorriso que apenas faria graça de Baekhyun e de sua confusão mental. — E aí? Ficou mais calmo agora, posso te entregar o  _ meu  _ presente? Sabe, adoro sua criatividade pra escolher suéters no Natal, mas você pode começar a me dar calças também, se quiser. Até soa ótimo, mas ainda não posso sair por aí nu da cintura pra baixo, entende? É essa coisa de ser preso ou multado.

Empurrando o embrulho para o colo do garoto, tentou enrolá-lo até ter a câmera do celular aberta em modo gravação. Não queria perder suas caras e bocas por nada no mundo.

— Abre, vai. Quero ver a sua reação. — Pôde ver um sorriso no rosto alheio e não negaria que estava feliz por, pela primeira vez em certo tempo, não tratar-se de Kyungsoo. Sehun sentia falta de antigamente, se parasse para refletir, mas fazia o possível para compreender que o mundo não pararia para que o rapaz não sentisse saudades de como as coisas eram alguns meses atrás. — Me permite filmar isso? Tenho certeza de que você vai me agradecer um dia.

Baekhyun levou um tempo para abrir o papel de presente. Seu dó de rasgá-lo fazia com que tivesse um saco cheio destes para reutilizar — não que fosse sua intenção. Mas o que mais demorou, enquanto aguardavam o retorno de Kyungsoo, com suas mochilas jogadas no sofá dos Byun, fora a caixa em si, talvez pelo jovem ter reconhecido a marca, receoso de abri-la quando seus pais estavam pela casa, ou apenas por sua lerdeza. O que lhe importava era que estava filmando quando Baekhyun franziu o cenho, em lento processo de entendimento ao que a tampa da caixa foi empurrada, o suficiente para que a lente da câmera não capturasse o que ali se escondia.

Permaneceu boquiaberto por tanto tempo que babava sem ao menos perceber.

— Tá… — murmurou, vagaroso, extremamente perdido enquanto se dividia entre embrulhá-lo novamente e, dando mais uma olhada, tocar no presente que quase lhe assustava diante da… Certo. Não sabia o que tanto assustava Baekhyun, mas parecia honesto ao que apoiou os cotovelos na caixa e o encarou. — Hmm. O que eu deveria fazer com isso mesmo? Acho que enfiar na sua bunda me parece uma ótima opção.

— De fato, acho que pode enfiar em muitas bundas. Mas tente dar preferência a do seu namorado, por favor. Sinto que ele anda precisando mais do que eu. — Por mais que sussurrasse a última parte, ainda recebeu um tabefe do mais novo, bloqueando o celular e segurando nas mãos do jovem mortificado. — Sem ficar com vergonha, ouviu? Quando admitir que pode ser muito gostoso tentar, acredite, vai ser bom pra caramba. Se dar uma chance é mais importante do que conseguir aprovação do Kyungsoo. Então, por tudo o que há de mais sagrado, converse com a sua psicóloga sobre esses seus mil complexos e come de uma vez a bunda dele, tá bem? Veja que eu nunca imploro, mas estou quase me colocando de joelhos pra você, Byun.

— De joelhos pra mim?

Nos últimos degraus da escada, Baekbeom se encontrava sentado, se lambuzando com a torta que restara da ceia e usando seus headphones. Se havia escutado algo, não havia se importado. Mas, claro, não perderia sua chance de fazer graça de Sehun, que fingia rir em direção ao homem antes de erguer seu dedo do meio.

Cada vez Baekhyun se certificava mais e mais de que seu amigo, na verdade, era um Byun perdido, muito mais irmão emburrado de Beom do que o mais novo entre eles.

— Aliás, Hyun... — Lambendo os dedos, sem poder desperdiçar seu doce favorito, tão raro de ser preparado pela mãe (mas menos raro agora que tinha uma neta para mimar, fazendo o possível para se enfiar na casa dos pais de primeira viagem, mesmo que precisasse levar uma torta para cada). — Acho que é seu marido lá fora.

Do sofá, não podia enxergar mais do que a varanda da casa, porém foi rápido em deixá-lo, em passos rápidos, desesperado para reencontrá-lo e, se possível, surrar seu rostinho bonito — porém com cuidado, para que os óculos novos não quebrassem, é claro.

Nada de prejuízos.

— Eu vou  _ acabar  _ com a cara dele.

Dando de ombros, ambos permaneceram em seus lugares. Baekhyun não perdera sua cabeça (ainda). Estavam cientes de que era inofensivo, por mais que Beom não tenha resistido à curiosidade, se levantando, devagar, para segui-lo, mas deixando seu prato para trás, certo de que esquecia de pegá-lo.

— Ah, é mesmo? Boa sorte quando for cuidar dos machucados que você provocar, gracinha. — Zombativo, o mais velho cruzou os braços e recostou-se à porta, mas seu sorriso engraçadinho desapareceu assim que todo o rancor de Baek se foi, também.

Veja. Kyungsoo não tinha acesso à sua conta bancária, porém talvez soubesse que as coisas estavam prestes a ficarem apertadas, talvez o seu estresse fosse óbvio ao namorado, talvez apenas fosse a tacada de sorte e também seu presente de Natal. Não importava. Do buzinava de dentro do carro muito bem conservado, um modelo antigo de KIA, e sorria para ele como se houvesse encontrado as respostas para todas as perguntas que haviam no mundo.

Respondeu muitos dos questionamentos do mais novo, ao menos (e pensou que teria respostas não tão frustrantes, sim, mas nem tudo podia acabar em um mar de rosas, aparentemente — exceto se enfiasse aquelas plantadas em seu jardim na janela do carro, assim como fizera com a sua cabeça, tentando alcançar Kyungsoo sem que precisasse abrir sua porta).

— Lembrou que precisamos ir embora ou só sentiu saudade? — Seu olhar desafiador e os olhos esbugalhados apenas fizeram o mais velho se divertir.

Era mesmo uma ofensa — mais ofensivo do que toda a papelada pelo banco do carona, mais do que seu tanque cheio e o automóvel cheirando a burocracia.

— Eu vendi. — Cheirava a dor de cabeça, e Baekhyun saberia porque nisso ele era profissional. — A oficina… Eu vendi. — O sorriso, o indicador empurrando os óculos que escorregaram quando debruçou-se para perto, com a boca pertinho da sua e a tentação mascarando qualquer dor que o mais novo houvesse identificado.

Estava mais para vontade de arrancar aquele sorriso de escárnio aos beijos.

— Vendeu a oficina do seu pai? — Franziu o cenho, finalmente pego pelo contrato assinado e pelas cópias de documentos sobre o banco, com direito a uma de sua carteira de motorista, certamente copiada com erro, cobrindo toda uma folha A4.

—  _ Minha  _ oficina — corrigiu, paciente. — Sim. 

No silêncio, que perdurou apenas alguns segundos, deu-se conta de que tinha a bunda empinada em direção à sua família. Ponderou toda sua situação, checando os valores no documento e suspirando. Entreabrindo a sua boca, piscando sem controle algum, buscava pelas palavras certas e, simultaneamente, evitava um pane em seu sistema: — Vendeu a porra da oficina?  _ Mesmo? _

— Sim, Baekhyun. Eu vendi a porra da oficina. — Sérios, seguiam a entreolharem-se (menos quando Kyungsoo roubou um beijo seu, com as mãos em seu cabelo e a boca em todo seu rosto, até que sorrisse para ele, sem poder resistir). — Agora, me diz. Você quer aprender a dirigir nessa coisinha ou quer continuar essa conversa?

Céus. Era a oficina de seu pai. Devia ser preocupante vê-lo, rápido, desfazer-se de algo que devia guardar valor emocional? Baekhyun o fez, quando foi embora, com certa facilidade. Foi apenas em sua nova moradia que a melancolia o abateu, e não queria que acontecesse o mesmo com o namorado.

Ainda assim, precisavam ser adultos e esperava que Kyungsoo fosse aquele a tomar as melhores decisões, as corretas, e torcia para que aquela não fosse a primeira exceção.

Esperava que aquele fosse o presente dos céus, afinal, para que o seu prazo para encontrar um emprego se estendesse um pouco mais, sem que houvesse necessidade de buscar ajuda em seus pais.

Respirou fundo, apertando a porta do carro, firme, e desviando seus olhos.

— Essa merda é automática?

Carregou o carro de Chicago a Elgin como Vin Diesel, um pouco mais tranquilo.

Só havia um jeito de descobrir se faziam o certo: seguir vivendo e, se possível, não sofrer com as consequências.

  * ●●



O retorno do casal à cidade demora, mas eventualmente, como tudo na vida, ele chega. Sem grandes discussões, é Baekhyun quem os conduz. Àquele ponto, faltavam argumentos para impedir o rapaz de dirigir (sem que contassem com o fato de ele ainda não ter carteira de motorista). Se Kyungsoo sequer tentasse, perderia a batalha e a oportunidade de ter uma viagem calma e curta, pois Byun azucrinaria sua cabeça a cada quilômetro rodado.

Havia melhorado na direção nos últimos meses, além de ter se dado conta do quão relaxante podia ser manter-se no controle do carro. E se o namorado estivesse em um bom dia até admitiria que, se soubesse que se abrir para a ideia de dirigir seria tão prazeroso, teria o forçado a ensiná-lo antes mesmo de deixarem a cidade natal.

Mas nenhum dos dois estava em um dia dos bons. Byun com suas frustrações, sem o mínimo ânimo para sair de Elgin, e Kyungsoo com seu sexto sentido, certo de que não deveria deixá-lo dirigir naquela manhã. E manteve os olhos grudados na estrada por todo o trajeto, perto de gritar e esbravejar quando o Byun beirou errar a rota. Não fazia muita diferença, mas a falta de policiamento no trecho em questão tornava menos provável o azar dos dois, evitando que entregasse o mais novo ao Kraken, sem ter a carteira para apresentar quando os parassem.

Porém, Baekhyun não se incomodava com as discussões tolas — até animavam o caminho à casa dos pais. Estas somente lhe faziam enxergar como eram um casal comum, como qualquer outro. Ainda sofria com sua paranoia quanto a ser diferente para ele, como um homem trans, mas os meses de acompanhamento o fizeram refletir sobre como ser diferente e tê-lo ciente disso não precisava ser algo ruim. Até gostava de ser distinto (quando conseguia enxergar suas qualidades).

Ajustou o volume do rádio para calar Kyungsoo, este que revirava os olhos enquanto sacava o celular, gravando a paisagem rapidamente. Nada surpreendia a Baek mais do que estarem juntos há somente um ano e — sutil, contou nos dedos — quatro meses. Significava que dois anos antes, antes mesmo de arranjar um emprego, sequer imaginava-se namorando, trabalhando, vivendo algo além do que seus pais planejavam para si num cercado muito bem protegido.

Quieto, pensava em como seus pais não os deixariam ir embora até que suas folgas chegassem ao limite. Culpava Beom por tê-los contado, e sua boca grande nem mesmo deveria surpreender o mais novo, primeiro, que Baekhyun conseguira um emprego, e segundo, depois que estragara a sua surpresa, que este conseguira a folga para o aniversário da sobrinha (e nem havia confirmado o fato quando recebeu a ligação da mãe, histérica, frustrada por, aparentemente, estar sendo excluída de tudo em sua vida, a sem graça vida de seu caçula).

Logo, precisaria inventar novidades para ligar e contá-la o que lhe cabia saber. Nada de tão interessante acontecia em sua vida. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ligar todos os dias para dizer que estava vivo — costumava fazer por mensagens, em sua defesa. Certo que a virada de ano trouxera a enxurrada de notícias agradáveis, a começar pelo novo projeto organizado por sua psicóloga, voltado para um público majoritariamente trans e não binário, e que, para a sua salvação, contava com seu apoio. Seu segundo emprego, mas o primeiro em que sentia fazer diferença na vida de alguém, conhecendo o grupo mais incrível que poderia no período de inscrições, avaliando e, de certo modo, se dispondo a ajudá-los da forma que pudesse, assim como a profissional fazia.

Era uma baita responsabilidade lidar com jovens como ele, que não passavam de sua idade, porém que o faziam sentir tão maduro e decidido quando percebia que muitos sequer cogitavam transições (e nem tinham porquê, lhes dizia Baek) por estarem presos ao paradigma imposto pela sua própria comunidade.

A genitália não os tornava menos homens ou mulheres, e repetir os fatos todos os dias ajudou a Baekhyun, também, que finalmente aceitou e percebeu o quão difícil era o processo, ainda que houvesse a aplicação de hormônios ou toda a certeza do mundo quanto a quem ele era e como se sentia quando o enxergavam como alguém que definitivamente não era.

Além disso, recebia o suficiente para contribuir nas contas e até nas parcelas infinitas do loft (que um dia, talvez, pudessem chamar de deles). Assim, chegava a se dar ao luxo de presentear o namorado, vez ou outra, como no aniversário ainda tão recente, onde não apenas usou seu cartão com a intenção de pagá-lo com o dinheiro que ainda não havia recebido (planejamento era o ponto fraco do Byun), mas deu-se a ele por inteiro, num sentido em que apenas seu homem poderia encontrar o valor quase desesperador.

Foi um ótimo jeito de começar seu ano, pensou, apertando as coxas alheias após passar a marcha, respirando fundo com suas lembranças tão insistentes. Queriam estar presentes a todo o momento, tirando a atenção justo do motorista da vez.

Bateria o carro pensando em Kyungsoo de quatro para si — e, com zero remorso, teria que culpá-lo por isso, por entrelaçar seus dedos e os descer pela entreperna.

— Se comporte. — Em falso tom de repreensão, o mais novo largou seu toque, tirando a mão de sob a dele para tamborilar o volante como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Como se Kyungsoo não fosse tão provocador quanto ele, desta vez, tomando a iniciativa de tocar sua coxa, coberta pela jeans, acariciando-a, buscando reações daquele que fingia encarar todas as placas, ainda que o percurso apenas envolvesse retas dali até a primeira saída para Chicago, o maior sinal de seu azar (ou sorte).

— Você quem começou.

Naquela noite ridiculamente fria, na segunda semana do ano, teve senso e permitiu-se ligar o aquecedor, ciente de que não devia consumir muita energia se quisesse sobreviver à vida adulta e, igualmente, de que o prato cozinhado esfriaria assim que apagasse o fogo, se não houvesse o aparelho para amenizar a gelidez do lugar. Mesmo assim, precisou enfiar seu corpo debaixo dos edredons, aquecendo-se até que Do aparecesse — ainda que seu atraso absurdo não fosse previsto.

Quando Kyungsoo apareceu quase já não era seu aniversário, mas o jovem não conseguiu esbravejar, deitado em sua cama, porque a cena do mais velho segurando seus sapatos, caminhando na ponta dos pés para o permitir descansar (talvez para não precisar lidar com uma discussão às onze da noite), lhe aqueceu o coração. E desde que se mudaram, fosse de modo involuntário ou intencional, para que cortasse gastos, seu homem havia largado os cigarros e raramente bebia, a menos que estivesse com Baekhyun, comemorando alguma conquista sua (e foram muitas desde o início de suas mudanças físicas — como o porre que tomou quando o viu frente ao espelho, investigando sobre o lábio como se apenas uma lupa o pudesse ajudar a descobrir se aquilo era ou não um bigode, pronto para crescer).

Foi bom olhá-lo de cima, quase claustrofóbico, ainda que houvesse dormido ali sem grandes problemas por pouco menos que um ano, com certeza de que o teria sóbrio para si, por mais que Kyungsoo não fosse o maior merecedor de algum presente naquela noite.

Fingiu dormir. O deixou jantar, se banhar e crer que o namorado não havia o esperado para parabenizá-lo de maneira decente, algo além de um beijo rápido dado pela manhã, antes que tivesse que ir para o consultório, onde esperou por Sohee, sua psicóloga, por mais alguns minutos, já que não tinha pressa alguma, exceto para fugir de Kyungsoo e mandá-lo logo para a aula das dez.

A verdade era que tornou-se um profissional em mascarar todo seu desespero, que o esperava sem nada sob os cobertores e somente os dois sabiam o quão intenso seria o desenrolar do momento seguinte, quando o namorado subisse pelas escadas até a cama, puxando o edredom vagarosa e suavemente para que Baekhyun não acordasse. Como se o mais novo não o fosse sentir gelar ao seu lado, após o movimento brusco, quando visse sua pele descoberta pela primeira vez.

— Feliz aniversário. — A voz falhou. Culpou o frio, por deixar seus mamilos eriçados e, também, seu corpo trêmulo, como se ele não lhe causasse os mesmos efeitos. — Espero que não esteja muito cansado pra nós. — Não apenas para si.

Não se desfez de sua binder. No entanto, deixou que Do lhe beijasse todo o restante, cada centímetro de pele (e ao se referir a tudo tratava de  _ tudo _ ), sentindo sua boca quente cobrir a nudez pálida, quase obscena das coxas que há muito desconheciam o que era a luz do sol ou seu abdômen nada trincado, mas que parecia satisfazer Kyungsoo, que passou parte do tempo apenas o acariciando.

Somente os dois sabiam como as lágrimas quentes, rolando por seu rosto, se confundiam entre felicidade e emoção sem tamanho, mas jamais com desconforto ou tristeza, nem mesmo melancolia. Pois nunca havia o permitido tocá-lo tanto, fosse com suas mãos ou sua boca, e Kyungsoo o esperou pacientemente por mais de um ano, como se fizesse por merecer sua entrega.

Era Baekhyun quem sentia não merecê-lo, tão bom consigo, sempre tocando seus quadris antes de pular para outra parte de seu corpo, apenas checando se tinha Byun consigo, prestando atenção, confortável consigo, com ele, com tudo.

Lembrava-se de virar de bruços sem ao menos avisá-lo, quase lhe acertando com suas pernas e arrancando uma risada do homem que nada vestia além da cueca. Talvez o aquecedor nem se fizesse tão necessário àquele ponto. Gemeu quando sentiu a boca alheia em sua bunda, tocando onde beijava e beijando onde os dedos não arriscaram chegar — e teve a sensação de que era o seu limite, por mais que fosse Kyungsoo quem o descobrira, mantendo as mãos para si e a língua vagando por entre suas bandas, suave em ambas as entradas virgens de Baekhyun, que jamais se sentira tão livre para explorar quanto naquele momento.

Era esse o ponto, afinal, trabalhado com Sohee há alguns meses. A disforia do Byun parecia se estender até a forma como era enxergado. E, contanto que o mundo lhe enxergasse como era, um homem, mesmo que pudesse notar os seios sob a camisa e a falta de volume em suas calças, o mínimo dos problemas seria sua forma física — e sentia-se sortudo por saber que, se não fosse por terceiros, talvez se aceitasse perfeitamente, e extremamente azarado por faltar-lhe impulso para alterações permanentes, visto que não lhe parecia uma prioridade quando o mundo não apontava como seria sempre uma mulher se não se submetesse às cirurgias que o mesmo listava.

Lembrava-se de sentir o presente de Sehun sob seu travesseiro, mas de sentir, também, que não era o momento de tirá-lo de seu esconderijo para quebrar o clima tão sereno. Assim, apenas agarrou o lubrificante, o complemento ao presente dado pelo melhor amigo, e olhou para trás, se satisfazendo somente com a visão da boca molhada e inchada de Do, que desfazia-se num sorriso ao ver o que Baekhyun segurava; sua expressão safada sendo tão capaz de arrepiá-lo quanto o jeitinho que agarrou seus cabelos pela nuca, o puxando para um beijo tão vulgar que negou-se a se esfregar contra os lençóis ao dar-se conta de que o gosto salgado em sua boca era o gosto de si próprio, misto à sua saliva, à excitação, ao desejo realizado.

Nunca sentiu Kyungsoo tão duro, e apenas sabia que aquilo se dava pela liberdade explícita de Baek, que espremeu as coxas molhadas com o lubrificante espalhado pelo mais velho, que dedilhava sua virilha com um respeito que o jovem não pensava ser possível de se apresentar durante o sexo; um ar contido ao que livrou-se da cueca e, envolto por sua própria pré-porra, enfiou-se entre suas pernas, arfando baixinho no mesmíssimo instante em que as pernas de Baekhyun se cruzaram, deixando o mínimo espaço para o pau de Kyungsoo se abrigar entre elas, tão apertado, justo, entre a maciez das coxas que mesmo antes de sentir a cabecinha relar a entrada melada, antes mesmo de ser amassado pelo corpo sobre o seu e deliciar-se com isso, já sabia que seria capaz de gozar sem enfiar a mão entre o corpo e o colchão para pirraçar o clitóris, ainda que não houvesse penetração, somente a fricção extasiante.

Nada poderia superar o que sentiu naquela noite, o beijando com a calma de todas as vidas passadas, subindo pelas paredes até que sentisse suas coxas formigarem, junto a certa sensação engraçada causada pelo lubrificante que secava em sua pele. Nada poderia superar como riram ao jogarem a roupa de cama no piso abaixo, por pura preguiça de descerem, levarem tudo para a trouxa de roupa suja, decretando impossível dormir com a porra de Kyungsoo grudada no forro, depois de perder-se entre as estocadas e deixar-se sujar tudo.

Mais valia continuarem agarradinhos, pela primeira vez sem terem pedaços de pano entre seus corpos, do que arrumarem a cama outra vez. Uma noite no colchão puro não faria a menor diferença, não.

Estavam tão felizes que mal notaram.

E então era março, como se precisassem que o tempo voasse pelos dias que seguiram, e não havia como se esconder das obrigações de tio (e tampouco queria, com exceção da vontade de continuar em casa, curtir a folga dormindo, transando e comendo besteiras, para que tivesse maiores motivações para correr com vontade na manhã de segunda-feira — uma péssima desculpa para não culpar-se por ingerir toda aquela gordura que iria direto para a sua bunda).

Kyungsoo agradecia, porém.

— Quer deixar as malas ou passar nos seus pais? Temos mais umas horas até o check-in.

Parecia muito adulto, ali, tomando decisões pelo casal, mordiscando seu lábio sem ter certeza quanto ao que fazer. Para começar que dizer aos pais que ficaria em um hotel fora um escândalo, pois tinha uma casa e não havia necessidade de manter-se distante quando a intenção devia ser a de estar por perto.

E não era como se quisesse se ver livre dos pais, não (talvez do resto de sua família, que viera para o primeiro aniversário de Dara e, em parte, decidira se hospedar na casa dos Byun). Apenas havia se acostumado com certa liberdade que tinha em seu  _ loft _ , com seu homem, com suas regras, e não sabia se lidaria bem com um fim de semana inteiro na casa cheia, tão barulhenta e repleta de julgamentos silenciosos.

— Não. A gente se instala, descansa e parte pra festa. No máximo, podemos dar um oi pro Sehun - demasiadamente ocupado com os filhos que a vida jogou em seu colo, os preparando para a festividade, com toda certeza. — Ou curtir um filme na matinê, pra relembrar uns momentos e coisa e tal.

Por mais malicioso que pudesse ter soado, dirigiu até a hospedagem para não deixá-la até o meado da tarde (cedo demais para o seu agrado, o que se justificava por ser uma festa para crianças). Que os pais se virassem para chegar logo após o almoço e aproveitarem cada hora para deixar suas crianças nos brinquedos, enquanto bebiam um pouco e relaxavam em seus assentos.

A tarde dos adultos seria no dia seguinte, em família, apenas tendo como razão o aniversário da pequena para estenderem as comemorações. Nada de novo sob o sol quando se tratava dos Byun — e Sejeong, com seus familiares, não deixava de se enquadrar nos padrões dos que não sabiam dizer chega para festas. E esperava que Sehun fosse aguardar pela segunda tarde antes de bombardeá-lo com suas novidades, mas o amigo parecia o mais sem tempo que já vira em sua vida, agoniado até que o dissesse sem delongas.

— Quê? — Veio como um sussurro, mas sua garganta ardeu. Assim como um dos filhos de Gwen se aproximou, pedindo algo para beber, teve forças para pedir ao garçom um copo para si, também. Do que houvesse mais teor alcoólico, de preferência (o que resumia-se às batidas dos Kim, caseiras e com gosto de chiclete  _ tutti frutti _ ). Estava em choque. Ainda não havia aprendido a lidar com momentos como aquele. — Mas é que… Você nem gosta de Nova York! Por que se mudaria pra Nova York? — Alternava seus olhares entre Sehun e a criança, que segurava o copo com ambas as mãos e, pacientemente, o amigo a esperava terminar, tornando a tensão o mais palpável possível. — O quê?

— Não é uma surpresa, vai? Só é inesperado que eu não esteja sendo arrastado pelos cabelos. — Não sabia se era o novo corte de cabelo, mas o amigo parecia tão mais velho, com a bolsa verde-água da namorada sobre seu colo, com o casaco do filho mais novo enrolado em seu braço, com os olhos alegres falando sobre os planos para o meio do ano. — Meus pais praticamente vivem em Nova York. Os projetos da ONG, a campanha... E Gwen recebeu algumas propostas em Nova Jersey, então temos a ideia de como seria se realmente fossemos, se realmente… formos.

E como se não fosse adulto demais, com as pernas cruzadas e o copo pesando entre os dedos longos, completou, sonhador: — E talvez mudar nossos ares seja o que precisamos pra finalmente darmos nosso próximo passo, não?

Infelizmente (apenas por um instante, porque no momento seguinte já estava explodindo em felicidade pelo mais velho), ele estava certo. Teria uma bela vida, assim que se posicionasse e tivesse voz. Ir embora seria o pontapé. Foi assim com Baekhyun e assim seria com o Oh, tinha certeza (não costumava errar).

— Merda — suspirou ele, apoiando o rosto entre as mãos para que não se deixasse vencer pelo desânimo momentâneo, breve. — E eu já tô sentindo sua falta. E agora?

— Agora, você vai ter um lugar pra ficar quando quiser viajar. Mas viajar de verdade! Visitar seus pais não é viagem nem aqui e nem mesmo caso eles se mudassem. — De canto de olho, ele viu Baekhyun rir, logo se recompondo quando Baekbeom passou por si, o abordando como se num jogo de quem se livrava mais rápido do que tinha em mãos, indo embora e deixando para trás Kyungsoo, que não aguentava mais seguir o cunhado e receber em troca algumas palavras sobre assuntos aleatórios e, também, Dara, que acomodou-se quieta em seus braços quando o pai se afastou.

Era adorável.

— Viu? Até ela concorda que você fica ótimo com o cabelo maior — pontuou Do, sentando-se ao seu lado, sorrindo para a garotinha que nem mesmo lhe dava atenção. — Vai deixar crescer direito, não vai? Se não me deixar aparar de uma vez, logo vai ter um  _ mullet  _ aí atrás. É isso que você quer?

_ Não _ .

Mas talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Não mais cortaria seus cabelos apenas para se reafirmar. Se o fizesse seria por vontade própria, e não se sentia apressado para cortá-los, pela primeira vez desde o início de seu ano.

Segurou sua sobrinha no colo por 80% da noite, precisando usar os dotes da simpatia com todos que se aproximavam para se despedir, ainda que Dara apenas fizesse cochilar e babar em seu ombro. Havia decretado a sonolência que o seu colo causava — por mais que tivesse empurrado Do para fora da mesa quando insinuou que estar em seu colo, na verdade, o tirava o sono.

Engraçadinho.

E não queria ser grosseiro, mas sentiu falta da presença infantil na tarde seguinte, quando chegou à casa de Beom com a garrafa de vinho em mãos, vendo as boias coloridas jogadas na piscina vazia e percebendo que seu jardim estava um pouco vazio demais para o horário. Admitia, estava atrasado.

“Os pais estavam cansados depois de ontem. Acho que gostaram da festa.” Ele explicava, orgulhoso, a todos que perguntavam o motivo de ter uma porção de mesas vazias espalhadas.

As recolheram antes que a bebedeira começasse.

Dentro da piscina, só, Sehun divagava e encarava Baekhyun entre os pulinhos que dava, mantendo os joelhos dobrados para fingir não ser tão mais alto, com a água batendo em sua cintura quando se colocava de pé frente ao amigo.

— O que acha de pintarmos o cabelo? — Repentino, o mais velho se perguntou (pois Baek apenas presumiu que ele falava sozinho, ignorando suas falas). — Ando pensando em pôr um piercing também, ou fazer uma tatuagem nas costas. E você acha que eu ficaria bem com a minha língua bifurcada?

Com um biquinho quase imperceptível, encarou Sehun, que brincava com seus pés enquanto boiava, forçando o Byun a chutar suas mãos antes que se irritasse com as cócegas: — Quer mesmo que eu te responda? Não está cansado de fazer perguntas? Acho que o sol está te fazendo mal. — E nem estava tão ensolarado.

Na verdade, não era o melhor momento para churrascos e piscinas, mas Sehun não ligava para isso, exibindo o corpo magro e pálido ao passo em que fazia-se de tritão.

— Ele não sente frio, não? — Perguntou Sejeong, antes que entrasse para buscar um casaco.

À beira da piscina, Baekhyun suava um pouco, então decidiu dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida. Sentiu certo calor quando Kyungsoo se afastou, indo buscar comida e o deixando com Oh e suas paranoias ao que enfiava seus dois pés na água, buscando algum alívio. Talvez fosse apenas o fato de ter sua camisa preta, de mangas longas, esticadas até os pulsos, larga e um pouco grossa demais para a temperatura do dia. Mas Do o acompanhava, vestindo uma camisa idêntica à sua, e não parecia sentir calor como Baek sentia.

Talvez fossem os hormônios — e o costume de culpá-los tornara-se normal.

Logo, Baekbeom apareceu pela porta da cozinha, com a boca cheia e deixando o irmão mais novo boquiaberto por, primeiro, usar um top que esquecera-se completamente da existência, visto que não o via desde que largara Educação Física para cursar Administração, a pedido de seus pais. Costumava usá-lo em torneios de futebol, mas Baekhyun não enxergava o propósito de vesti-lo naquela ocasião.

Sem mais, Beom se jogou na água e permaneceu submerso (até que puxasse um dos pés de Sehun e desse início à uma briga debaixo d’água, o provando pela milésima vez que os três eram irmãos, de alguma forma). Nadando para longe do Oh, apoiou sua cabeça no colo de Kyungsoo, que o encarou brevemente antes de enfiar um punhado de doces, todo o açúcar restante da festa de Dara.

— Do, não quer se refrescar um pouco, também? — E, veja, se não fosse tão hétero, além de casado, suspeitaria que Beom estava flertando e aproveitando-se de seu homem.

Pelo olhar de Sehun, piscando forte pelo cloro que invadia os olhos, presumiu que este pensava o mesmo; ambos assistindo Beom fazer cena, puxando Kyungsoo pela camisa até, deixando os outros dois aturdidos, o rapaz finalmente se desfazer da camisa preta, mostrando o top igualmente preto por debaixo dela antes de apoiar suas mãos atrás do corpo, como se fosse sua hora de pegar sol e deixá-los falando sozinhos, mesmo presente entre eles.

— O que foi isso?

— É tão bom estar em família, não é, irmão? — Semicerrou os olhos. Baekbeom nunca o chamava de irmão. — Não acha melhor tirar a camisa antes que se molhe? — Não hesitou em chutar suas mãos quando tentou balançá-las em sua direção, chegando a lhe esguichar água, porém não o bastante para incomodá-lo.

Estava mais incomodado com seu jeito perturbadoramente óbvio de agir.

Sehun decidira nadar ao redor para não testemunhar o assassinato, muito desejado, de Beom. Ao seu lado, Kyungsoo dobrava sua camisa e a colocava sobre os chinelos úmidos, sem preocupar-se com a barriguinha, suas dobras, sendo exibidas entre os secos e definidos dos Byun.

Queria beijá-lo — mas apenas depois que se resolvesse com os dois que armavam às suas costas.

— E você não precisa, se não quiser. — Havia chocolate no canto de seus lábios, mas Baekhyun não moveu um dígito sequer. Como se pudesse ter sua roupa arrancada se erguesse seus braços. — Assim como não tem que continuar de camisa. Ninguém está preocupado com isso, então você também não precisa ligar.

Kyungsoo não cansava de surpreendê-lo ao tomar liberdades entre a sua família, sentado sem postura alguma ao seu lado, lambendo os dedos antes de ajustar seu top, nitidamente confortável com ele por não ter um aperto extremo em seu peito, como era o caso de Baek, que continuava se protegendo, com seus braços cruzados.

— Isso. É dia do top na piscina. Mesmo pros outros caras, porque o restante gosta de se aparecer e mostrar os peitos por aí. — Ele revirou os olhos, acompanhando Sehun no nado livre, batendo os pés em direção ao casal. — Acredita nisso? Tão inapropriado.

Correu os olhos pelos arredores. Era isso, sua família — somente os irmãos e sobrinhos de seus pais, além dos próprios, criando intimidade e irritando a todos da família de Sejeong com seus pensamentos antiquados — e desde o primeiro momento já não esperava que, tão distintos, eles se dessem bem. Contanto que não terminassem a tarde em brigas, contudo, ninguém se preocuparia.

O casal que os reunia não se preocupava, certamente.

Ninguém parecia preocupado com ele, com Baekhyun e seus muitos questionamentos.

Mas sentiu que poderia morrer em uma crise de ansiedade caso não tivesse Kyungsoo ao seu lado, lhe acariciando as coxas brancas quando o namorado jogou a camisa em seu rosto, afundando na água cristalina de binder e bermudas — que subiram com a pressão até se enrolarem pelas suas virilhas.

Não se lembrava da última vez que fizera algo do tipo, se mostrando tanto, e recusou-se a subir à superfície com o sorriso estampado em seu rosto, gritando até que todas as bolhas se fossem, até que seus pulmões gritassem por ar.

Não saiu da água até que o último convidado também se fosse. Seu corpo implorava por mais daquela sensação, sentindo o sol enquanto seu tronco se mantinha relaxado, boiando, sem pensar que o volume em seu peito estaria o mais aparente que seus parentes já viram.

Respirava pela primeira vez.

Sua intenção de despedir-se calmamente caíra por terra, porque seu corpo enrugado apenas o permitiu deixar a piscina quando Sehun apareceu com as chaves do carro de Gwen, anunciando sua ida apenas para chamar sua atenção.

— Tritão, você vai molhar minhas roupas. — A contragosto, deixou o mais novo abraçá-lo, certamente estranhando a sensação de abraçá-lo e, apertando forte o corpo entre seus braços, sentindo sua pele morna sob seus dedos. — Nem sabemos se vou mesmo embora! Se você for  _ um pouquinho  _ menos dramático, talvez consiga ir embora sem chorar dessa vez. Não se estresse com algo tão incerto assim. Ainda vamos nos falar todos os dias.

Chorariam, fizesse drama ou não. Era o previsível, e por isso haviam os deixado a sós.

— Não se case até o ano que vem, por favor. Não tenho dinheiro pra ser um padrinho caro e pagar sua lua de mel. — Manhoso, ele murmurou, lhe arrancando uma risada.

— Bem, trate de amarrar o Kyungsoo de uma vez. Eu quero ser um padrinho caro e te mandar com ele pra Nova Zelândia, ok? — Acordaram, silenciosamente, evitando dizerem algo além, que os lembrasse de que os quilômetros entre eles eram uma merda.

Por mais que Do não o apressasse, sabia muito bem estar atrasando seu retorno para casa ao que se vestira às pressas. Não podiam faltar seus compromissos de segunda-feira, mesmo avisando previamente sobre sua ausência pelo fim de semana, e o fato de ainda pretender despedir-se dos pais e buscar as malas para o check-out não facilitava o processo — assim como Beom não o fazia, enrolando o irmão mais novo à porta de entrada, quando Kyungsoo já estava com o carro ligado, ao que Sejeong correra os degraus acima, demorando-se a retornar com o largo envelope em mãos, repassando para o marido.

— Espero te ver logo, Baekhyun — ela disse, no abraço, antes de ir outra vez. — Não quero que seja um tio ausente, então apareça sempre que quiser.

O faria, prometeu.

— Ah! Escuta. — Beom soou falso, mas o mais novo não tinha mais tempo para contestar. — Isso aqui é da mãe. Ela me pediu pra mentir, e o que estou fazendo? O completo contrário. Ela quer te dar um presente de aniversário adiantado, porque acha que você não vai aparecer aqui. — E o plano era realmente não retornar à Chicago para a data, mas o irmão não precisava saber. — Só… Pegue isso e abra em casa. Mas só em casa, ouviu? Escute sua psicóloga e treine esse seu coração ansioso, cara. E quando for abrir, se lembre que o pai ajudou bastante. É um presente de todos nós, e isso inclui o velho.

Teve isso em mente quando abraçou o Byun mais velho, despedidas sempre os deixando desconfortáveis ao lembrarem-se do quão tensa foi a primeira ida de Baekhyun.

Às vezes, imaginava a saudade que Do devia sentir de seu pai, pois, eventualmente, sentia falta do seu, e a sensação de que não voltaria a ver seus pais era dilaceradora.

No caminho, com as malas no banco de trás, porque Kyungsoo ainda esperava seu recesso para consertar o porta-malas defeituoso, pegavam a estrada mais curta, uma ótima decisão quando começara a chover, forte e pontual como Sejeong previu mais cedo. Não deixou Baekhyun dirigir, e o mais jovem não reclamou. Ambos sabiam que a pouca experiência dele, a pressa para chegarem em casa e a pista suficientemente perigosa quando molhada, bem, não eram uma boa combinação. E, honestamente, ter que trabalhar sua ansiedade quando o envelope dado por Beom pesava em sua mochila fora um desafio — e resistira fortemente por mais tempo do que imaginaria, com Kyungsoo murmurando, cômico, que deveria ser forte e, entediado, e controlar-se.

Mas uma espiadinha não poderia matá-lo, certo? Apenas checar um pouco, uma breve olhada lá dentro, puxando a pontinha do papel grosso e resistente que agarrou.

Veja. Primeiro, parou de respirar. Sabia que sua falta de autocontrole ainda o mataria, apesar de não cogitar que fosse acontecer tão cedo. Seus olhos ardiam, tentando contar quantos zeros havia estampados naquele cheque gordo e que, obviamente, remetia a algum engano. Quem sabe seu irmão houvesse trocado os envelopes, talvez errado o próprio nome ao se encontrar com tanto dinheiro em mãos. Apenas não podia ser para ele, a vergonha da família.

Permaneceu encarando o cheque por um tempo, tão quieto e imóvel que não despertou a atenção de Kyungsoo até que seu namorado pensasse que Byun estava dormindo, curvado sobre as próprias pernas. O jovem tentava caçar em sua mente algum momento em que houvesse indicado o ainda tão recente problema com dinheiro que tivera, porém estava certo quanto ao seu próprio sigilo. Ninguém sabia sobre, nem mesmo Do, que o surpreendeu com a venda da oficina de seu pai, o aluguel da antiga casa, dando fim ao seu desespero iminente — e se não virasse o envelope pelo avesso, ali continuaria, confuso e, ainda assim, ansioso (ansioso por ligar para Beom e perguntar que merda era aquela em seu nome, pronto para o descontar).

Os deuses deviam tê-lo ouvido sob a tremenda tempestade, sonora, alta como sua risada. Caído entre suas pernas, ligeiramente amassado, era uma piada, apontando para sua face quando esticou os dedos para tocá-lo cuidadoso, zombando de si ao avaliá-lo minuciosamente. Pois somente os deuses — e Yuna — poderiam explicar a relação entre o cartão de contato para seu cirurgião plástico, junto ao cheque que definitivamente parecia a parte mais engraçada.

_ Mastectomia _ , estava circulado pela pilot preta, e era um círculo torto como somente sua mãe, com as unhas gigantes, poderia fazer, sequer se dando ao trabalho de fechá-lo, porque as pontas afiadas se encontrariam com a palma de suas mãos, lhe causando um desconforto que apenas ele, que costumava escrever para ela quando a mesma precisava e não podia, reconheceria.

Sufocava em silêncio. Como a porra de um avestruz, enfiou a cabeça entre as pernas, escondendo o rosto vermelho. Não tinha lágrimas para o momento em que tudo se encaixou, mas tinha ofegos, soluços e as mãos fortes que massacravam as próprias coxas, aflito.

— Byun, o que foi? — Pôde ouvir o estalo do freio de mão antes de sentir as mãos firmes de Kyungsoo o envolvendo, tão quentes que teve o coração derretido de imediato. — Meu amor… Preciso que fale comigo. — Suas carícias apenas o fizeram desabar. Era muita informação em pouco tempo para assimilar. Não merecia tanto, talvez não estivesse pronto para lidar com tanto. — O que você tá sentindo? É sua enxaqueca outra vez? — Não foi capaz de responder. Sequer fora delicado ao erguer-se e jogar em seu peito tudo o que caíra do envelope, deixando que Kyungsoo tomasse o susto inicial que o próprio tomara antes de abrir suas pernas, sem jeito, e puxá-lo para entre elas. — Vem cá. Encosta aqui. Encosta e respira fundo, porque não vamos a lugar algum até você se acalmar. Não tem motivo pra não continuar calmo, certo? Isso daqui é prova do quanto você é amado, e falta só que se dê conta disso.

Ah. As lágrimas.

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo permaneceram estacionados ali, em um posto de gasolina esquisito, às moscas, como se fosse um paraíso, como se deixá-lo fosse um enorme sacrifício. E somente se sentiram em condições para entrar em Elgin quando os sons no teto do carro deram o silêncio que mereciam, calados ao que a chuva teve fim, ao que, por obra daquela baboseira chamada destino, apareceram as tiras coloridas que soavam quase imperceptíveis quando o sol se punha.

A porra de um arco-íris.

Faria a vontade de sua mãe, afinal. Baekhyun teria  _ muito  _ a lhe dizer quando ligasse para casa.

  * ●●



Estava em suas férias de primavera quando Byun Baekhyun decidiu, após muito se calcular e discutir, que agendaria a sua cirurgia. Eram duas opções extasiantes que o dividiam: operar na primeira data disponível e o tempo livre para sua recuperação seria maior, ou aguardar suas próximas férias — e com tanto acontecendo em sua vida profissional (pois agora o mais novo tinha uma), não sabia se era exatamente viável optar por esta. Portanto, quando completou seus vinte e um, depois de estender a terapia para dois dias na semana e dar início a bateria de exames para a operação, tinha uma data circulada no calendário de Game of Thrones, tradicional a ser dado por Sehun.

Sentia-se nervoso a cada vez que pensava no assunto, sobre como o fizeram parar com os hormônios, sobre como precisara retornar aos seus exercícios físicos com força total — e o recesso de Kyungsoo lhe dava uma liberdade para apoiar Baekhyun de perto que jamais o deixaria desistir de sua maior vontade.

O amava pra cacete.

Em uma noite avulsa de junho, faltando pouco para o dia mais que esperado, dedilhou as tatuagens de Kyungsoo e lhe beijou por inteiro, sem pressa alguma ao prender os dedos à barra da sua calça de moletom, tendo coragem de olhá-lo por um momento antes de, lhe dando bolas azuis, se sentar sobre seu abdômen, voltando a acariciar sua pele marcada, mesmo que sentisse o pau duro cutucá-lo.

Naquela noite, sentiu-se corajoso o bastante para perguntar: — Não acha que pode ser assexual? Já se pegou pensando sobre isso? Faz sentido pra mim. Quer dizer, são quase dois anos sem sexo, e você simplesmente continua aqui, esperando.

E talvez fosse melhor continuar calado, pois precisou ouvir a bronca nada piedosa do homem que brochava sob si, irritadiço, porém fazendo o cafuné que Byun não merecia.

— Tudo o que temos feito desde a primeira noite foi sexo, Byun. E, faça-me o favor, entenda logo isso pra que eu não precise repetir, ok? — Sua rispidez fez com que Baekhyun apenas acenasse, positivo, mantendo seu rosto apoiado no peito alheio, com a maior expressão de filhote sem dono que poderia fazer (e parecia colar, já que seu tom amansava mais e mais). — Não estou esperando nada. Paciência é uma virtude minha, mas isso não tem nada a ver com você. Se eu estou aqui, se te pedi pra deixar Chicago comigo, só tem um motivo plausível que justifica. E você sabe o motivo?

Ainda com seus lábios selados, acenou, negativo, os olhos atentos a cada vez que a língua alheia corria pelos lábios secos, vagando pelo suor correndo pelas têmporas, um calor desgraçado ao que mantinham os seus cobertores em pleno verão.

Revirando os olhos, ele impulsionou os quadris para cima, metendo um tapa em sua bunda e lhe arrancando uma risada muda. Estava focado demais para emitir sons.

— Você sabe sim, bobão. — Ele brincava, o que significava que, ou nunca estivera tão chateado assim, ou estava um pouco melhor e pouco a pouco se esquecia da pergunta idiota de Baek (mesmo que o debate sobre sexualidade e espectros tenha se desenrolado por parte da noite e toda a manhã seguinte, durante a corrida matinal dos dois). — É que eu nunca, e nunca mesmo,  _ jamais _ , perderia a chance de acordar olhando pra esse seu rostinho bonito. Por nada nesse mundo.

Tentou beijá-lo, abraçando seus quadris e o mantendo deitado em seu tronco, mas Byun virou o rosto, segurando o riso ao emburrar-se.

— Então eu sou só um rostinho, Kyungsoo? — Perguntou, com seu cenho franzido, lutando para escapar do abraço e ouvindo a estrutura da cama reclamar.

— O quê? Eu amo você, homem, por inteiro. — Mas ele não parava, movendo-se até que Do precisasse segurá-lo pelos pulsos, ambos calmos, risonhos. — Pode sossegar agora? Pensei que quisesse me chupar, não me bater.

É. Fizera os dois naquela noite.

No dia da sua internação, Kyungsoo se atrasou para levá-lo, o que não foi uma surpresa, já que a cidade inteira estava se movimentando para se deslocar durante o feriado de Independência. Quando entrou no carro, no entanto, resmungando com a mochila, que o fizera parecer uma tartaruga até arrancá-la de suas costas, se assustou a ponto de pular no assento, se arrepiando com o grito que sufocou, jurando ter adentrado o carro errado em um mico absurdo.

Mas era apenas Kyungsoo, com a testa brilhando sem sua franja e a nuca certamente fresca, nua. Apenas Kyungsoo com sua cabeça raspada, fazendo uma grande diferença quando o grande prazer de Baekhyun, ele costumava dizer a Sehun, principalmente quando este dizia estar em um lugar inadequado para se ouvir detalhes, era puxá-lo pelos fios grossos e escuros e enfiá-lo entre suas pernas.

— Mas que merda você… — Não pôde terminar. Ele já acelerava, lhe fazendo alavancar junto ao carro, que definitivamente precisava que o tão profissional mecânico (e dono) fizesse alguns ajustes e checagem, o mais rápido o possível.

— Pensei que fosse dia de mudanças — ele dizia, dirigia, xingava o trânsito baixinho e ainda arranjava oportunidades para tocá-lo na coxa, o carinho característico do qual sentia falta quando dirigia sozinho, usando finalmente de sua carteira, que exibira a todos por mensagem. — E não é como se eu estivesse  _ muito  _ diferente. Mas você também não vai estar. É apenas um detalhe, que não vai provar nada. Você já é o homem que essa cidade inteira inveja, porque olha isso… — E ele olhou, realmente, e Byun precisou gritar para que Kyungsoo voltasse a prestar atenção no trânsito. Não podia matá-los no maior dia da sua vida. — Você é  _ tão  _ corajoso, meu bem. Espero que saiba disso porque não canso de repetir mentalmente, só me segurando pra não encher o seu saco dizendo de minuto em minuto, o que eu faria com prazer.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sem tom de brincadeira, sem um pingo de autopiedade, relaxou contra o banco e lhe sorriu, confiante. — É. Eu sou corajoso pra cacete.

Em julho, passou pelo procedimento de total retirada dos seios, mas foi apenas na primeira troca dos curativos que o rapaz abriu seus olhos e deu-se conta do que havia acontecido. Ou tentou fazê-lo, pois a confusão que lhe rodeava apenas o fazia rir — exceto quando viu Kyungsoo entrar, chorando como não o via fazer desde o último filme de cachorros que eles assistiram no cinema. Chorou tanto que as enfermeiras tiveram que ter a delicadeza de segurá-lo para que não grudasse no peitoral dolorido dele, apenas o olhando de longe, beijando seu rosto como se seus pais não lhes assistissem do outro lado da cama.

O quarto de hospital se transformou em uma bagunça, com mais de dois visitantes por vezes, regado a choro, balões enviados diretamente de Nova York por Sehun, escritos  _ Seja bem-vindo ao mundo _ , já que sua mãe esquecera-se dos óculos de grau no carro quando decidiu comprá-los na entrada do lugar. E por ligação de vídeo com Baekbeom, com direito a se mostrar na cama de hospital durante a primeira troca dos curativos, lhe deixou ver desde a cicatriz até os mamilos marrons que insistia em tocar para fazê-lo rir.

Aparentemente, Beom estava sendo escravizado por Sejeong, que se matriculara recentemente em um curso online e vinha se dedicando a ele tanto quanto, exausto, o homem se dedicava a paternidade e ao trabalho, cuidando da empresa na breve ausência dos pais. O dilema de lidar com a papelada ou acalmar Dara e sua gengiva dolorida.

Malditos dentes de leite.

Não precisou aguentar tudo sozinho por muito tempo. Os pais mal o esperaram retornar para o  _ loft  _ e, logo, estavam na estrada (por mais que a mãe tenha tentado convencer o marido a ficar e cuidar do filho, pois seu genro — ela usou a palavra, de fato — voltaria para o trabalho em poucos dias e, sozinho, Baekhyun teria que se virar durante as tardes e parte das noites).

Não a permitiram cometer tal maluquice que era ficar como babá, a acompanhante de seu caçula. Kyungsoo podia fazer aquilo, ajudá-lo com seu banho, fazer seu café, preparar o almoço e trocar seu curativo, antes mesmo de pegar em seu serviço. E ainda teria a noite inteira para lhe dar carinho, como Baekhyun merecia — sortudo pela faculdade ainda não ter retornado, porque quando finalmente passou pela cicatrização, podendo o libertar da gaze que lhe cobria, Do viu-se escravo das vontades de Baek e satisfazendo-as ao que se descobriu ainda bem sensível nos mamilos.

Nem mesmo sabia se podia fazê-lo, mas pela forma como Baekhyun sabia de tudo, e ainda assim exibia seu corpo pela casa, ciente do que era capaz de fazer com Kyungsoo, imaginou que não fosse um problema lhe prensar contra a bancada da cozinha e pegá-lo com força, sugando a pele com vontade e provando que, apesar da sensibilidade menor, ainda podia deixá-lo molhado com a língua correndo pelo peitoral, descendo até suas pernas, o beijando por inteiro.

Escorria, ridículo, quando Kyungsoo se aproximava, o fazendo sentir-se desejado, confiante, ainda mais confortável com seu próprio corpo ao ver que era capaz de cegá-lo em excitação.

Às vezes, pensava sobre a iniciativa de retirar seus seios, e se seria capaz de realizar uma mudança ainda maior. Seria com seu dinheiro, ele esperava, então não podia presumir que seria logo. Contudo, quiçá com o passar do tempo, sem pressa, pudesse visualizar um corpo absolutamente distinto do seu.

No momento, não podia dar-se ao luxo de realizar mais gastos que não os pós-cirúrgicos. A urgência de uma formação adequada batera à sua porta, com as conversas que andava tendo com sua psicóloga, o apoio de todos os jovens de seu projeto, o desejo de ir além, e sua recém-seleção à cursar Psicologia, à distância, na seleta e experimental graduação que era testada pela Universidade de Chicago.

Tinha esperanças de que muita felicidade ainda se aproximaria para lhes surpreender.

No outono, decidiram começar a juntar dinheiro para viajarem pelo verão, quem sabe visitar Sehun, nada de sair do país. Mas apenas seriam capazes de fazê-lo quando se reeducassem financeiramente — do tipo se controlarem quando uma ideia animadora brotava em suas mentes, como Baekhyun e o desejo de ter um gato, mesmo que ambos tivessem os seus tempos dedicados aos estudos, trabalho e, bem, agora ao recém-adotado persa. De todo modo, lhes fizera um bem danado ter companhia quando a sós no  _ loft _ .

A outra decisão de Baekhyun foi comemorar o Halloween. De acordo com Sehun, sempre tentava convencê-lo a combinarem fantasias e irem a festas de desconhecidos, apenas pela satisfação de exibirem as roupas, e o mais novo nunca deixava-se levar, o convencendo a maratonar sagas que ambos gostassem — e era fácil comprar Sehun, com pipoca e um box de Senhor dos Anéis.

Kyungsoo era o difícil da história, dormindo durante qualquer filme que tivesse mais que duas horas de duração (menos, até). E não precisou repetir para que ele concordasse em personalizar algumas roupas, alugar uma fantasia para si e arrastá-lo consigo para a festa da universidade, se sentindo nervoso por nunca ter ido à uma.

Sentado sobre a tampa do vaso, Baekhyun esperava pacientemente enquanto o namorado misturava o rosa ao vermelho na paleta que apenas comprara para a ocasião, pigmentando bem para pintar sob seu olho, lhe dando um visual mais… Vampiresco.

O indagou: — Palavra que mais digo, qual é? — Não levantou seus olhos do celular. Tinha medo das pálpebras atrapalharem o trabalho que, cuidadoso, seu mais novo maquiador realizava. — Buzzfeed — ele disse, justificando, antes que fosse questionado.

— Anticlimático.

— Acha que gosto de palavras grandes? —  _ Não havia sido essa a sua pergunta _ , retrucou ele. — Enrolam a língua, são péssimas! — Se mexia de ladinho para que alcançasse Noir, enroscado à sua perna, a posição para receber carinho (havia decretado).

— Tem algo grande que sei que você gosta.

Esperou até que a cola em seus dentes secasse, boquiaberto até ter a boca seca, para respondê-lo, frustrado, tombando os ombros: — Merda… Anticlimático, então. 

Formavam um casal estranho. Desconhecia qualquer saga sobre um vampiro trans e um pirata dócil, coçando sua careca pelo apartamento ao dar-se conta de que perdera o próprio chapéu, tão distraído que somente percebeu estar de avental, ainda, quando pôs as chaves no bolso deste. A fantasia não tinha bolsos, e disso tinha certeza.

Depois de um ano inteiro convivendo tão proximamente com ele, se surpreendendo com o quão certo dera a mudança, esperava que algumas crises viessem logo. E, droga, Kyungsoo sentia como se elas pudessem se aproximar justamente pela sua incômoda sensação de perfeição. Pois seu namorado era perfeito, gostava de seu emprego, sua faculdade arrancava seu couro, mas de uma maneira satisfatória, gratificante, e nada poderia deixá-lo mais feliz do que levar seu homem consigo e apresentá-lo para a turma de sala de aula, o grupo pequeno de pessoas que lidavam com ele, com seus problemas — porque era inevitável desabafar, às vezes —, com toda a paciência que Baekhyun fazia.

Soube que se entenderiam, mesmo que Kris criticasse o gosto nerd, cheio de referências à ponta da língua, de seu namorado. Conseguia lidar com isso, sobrevivera toda a noite, suando frio em alguns momentos, nos que Baekhyun lhe tocava a cintura e Kyungsoo jurava que o homem iria o agarrar pela bunda, sentindo o que guardava no bolso de trás.

Não queria que estragasse sua surpresa.

Para Sehun, dissera que o faria no dia de Ação de Graças, como sua comemoração pelos dois anos juntos. Para Beom, explicou que maio, no meio da viagem que planejavam fazer, quiçá no dia de seu aniversário, lhe parecia uma data boa. Para os pais de Baekhyun, e principalmente seu pai, que mostrou-se aberto à uma conversa por telefone, disse que esperaria o Natal, respeitoso, desejando avisá-los antes (não exatamente um pedido, nada de permissões — já tinha as alianças compradas e o faria mesmo se ambos desgostassem).

No entanto, seria no Halloween, um grande foda-se para planos. E fora assim que Baekhyun caíra em seus braços, sem planejamento, sem o tempo necessário para olhar ao redor e entender que havia encontrado o homem que teria seu coração até que o devolvesse, e suas bolas também (ainda que não achasse que esta fosse uma opção para qualquer um). Se amarraram de uma forma que Kyungsoo sequer saberia por onde começar caso quisesse se soltar.

Não ligava para mais nada, contanto que dançasse agarradinho com ele, tomando um ou dois drinks, borrando sua maquiagem ao beijar aquela boca gostosa, sem parar e pensar no que outros achariam. Nem mesmo se preocupou com o cara que se aproximou do Byun no bar, por mais atento que estivesse, oferecendo-se para pegar uma cerveja, já que não poderia pagá-lo quando a bebida era liberada. Não tinha com o que se preocupar, pois Baekhyun sabia se cuidar sozinho, dispensando educadamente antes que se jogasse em seu colo, deitando em seu ombro até que Kyungsoo se tocasse e o perguntasse se queria ir.

Era claro que queria. Devia estar cansado. Tivera um longo dia e um rebuliço em seu corpo, que parecia reagir mal à última aplicação de seus hormônios, com direito a um inchaço onde a recebera.

Precisou se controlar para não levá-lo no colo.

Despediram-se de seus amigos e vagaram pela rua sem saída, com certa sensação de que nunca chegavam ao carro. Não sabia ao que se dava toda a ansiedade de Baekhyun, mas a sua tinha um nome grande demais, muita pressão em seu significado.

Recostado à mesa de jantar, desfazia-se das botas apertadas, da camisa de gola em velas, do suspensório. Tudo. Deixou apenas a aliança na fronha do travesseiro e a cueca, ciente de que poderia ser desconcertante repetir as palavras sobre conhecer suas qualidades e os defeitos que o seu namorado acreditava ter, estas que ensaiava desde que deixou o hospital junto dele após a cirurgia.

Era o tanto de tempo que aguardava para dizê-lo, para encontrar a oportunidade, o momento certo de formalizar o que já era fato, ao menos em suas mentes, em seu coração.

Havia adquirido todos os tiques nervosos visíveis quando a porta se abriu. As luzes que adentravam a janela e a forte iluminação do banheiro bastavam para revelar o rosto limpo de Baekhyun, com um pouco de seu demaquilante no queixo, a boca ainda rubra pelo batom vinho — ou pela agressividade dos beijos trocados contra o carro. Estava lindo, lhe dando a última prova de que nada seria mais intenso do que olhá-lo, simples, e o corpo inteiro corresponder ao derreter-se, mole, frente a ele, vulnerável e entregue como desconhecia ser antes dele.

— Baekhyun, eu…

— Soo, você…

Calados, ouvia-se apenas o karaokê na esquina mais próxima, numa animação reproduzida em clássicos, cantada em  _ pop rock _ , em respirações fortes contra o microfone, em respirações fortes dentro do  _ loft _ , ao que seu coração palpitou.

— Pode falar primeiro. — Repetiram, juntos, e tudo o que Baekhyun fez foi jogar sua cabeça para trás, umedecendo os lábios antes de rachar a gargalhada.

Ambos riam.

Kyungsoo, um pouco robótico, talvez, apenas sorrindo quando teve ciência de que o mais novo mantinha as mãos atrás das costas, rubro. E, recusava-se a acreditar em coincidências, mas ofegou com a possibilidade de ambos terem o mesmo plano posto em prática na mesmíssima noite.

Não podia ser possível.

— Você primeiro — indicou Do, sentindo a boca secar, como se não fosse aguentar muito mais de Baekhyun, levando uma das mãos à frente para ajeitar o roupão que subia e descobria suas coxas, que esfregava uma contra a outra, nervoso.

Era o mais tímido que via Baekhyun em muito tempo.

— Eu só… Queria saber se não está chateado. — A confusão em seu rosto devia ser explícita, pois apressou-se para se corrigir. — Quer dizer, acabei fazendo você deixar seus amigos lá sem nem perguntar se queria. Nunca saímos desse jeito, e não quero que pense que foi ruim, porque não foi! Na verdade… Fazia tempo que não me divertia daquele jeito e fico feliz que tenha conhecido tanta gente legal no campus. Significa que eu não tô completamente doido, já que outras pessoas também te acham incrível.

Desde a primeira discussão, na frente da antiga oficina de seu pai, o mais velho soube que Baekhyun era um cara difícil, do tipo que exigia um trabalho e atenção para deixar os medos para trás e dar-se uma chance. Brigou com Kyungsoo em cada sábado que o levava até em casa, pois não queria ser um fardo, e chorou no caminho a Elgin, pois não queria ser um fardo — o mesmo motivo pelo qual quase se desculpava, certamente com culpa e angústia lhe pensando os ombros, precisando que Kyungsoo fosse aquele a acalmá-lo.

Muito tinha mudado nos últimos meses, mas ainda havia resquícios daquele Baekhyun de Chicago que insistiam em remanescer, assim como seus tiques, copiados por Kyungsoo, explícitos ao que curvou-se, quieto, e enrijeceu o corpo.

— Eu tive pressa em ir embora porque… — ele encarou o teto como fazia Do quando precisava de uma desculpa.  _ A comida queimou porque tua foto na tela de bloqueio me distraiu. Foi o gato quem rachou sua caneca. E, se encontrar alguma roupa jogada pelo banheiro, também foi o Noir que pegou.  _ Eram os olhos no teto que lhe denunciavam. — Eu precisava sair de lá ou teria uma síncope. Tem essa coisa… Algo novo que eu queria tentar, e não consigo parar de pensar nisso.

Finalmente, Kyungsoo relaxou. Se não seria pedido em casamento, poderia sobreviver àquilo, não lhe importava qual era a proposta do mais novo.

— Pensei que tínhamos passado dessa fase. Sabe que pode me dizer tudo — respondeu, paciente, cruzando os braços. — Você sempre jura que vou me assustar, mas sempre é algo sobre o que já conversamos, certo?

Ele corou.

— Não dessa vez.

Honestamente, Do esteve tão tenso nos minutos que antecederam o retorno de Baekhyun, todo misterioso ao sair do banheiro, que não pôde especular. Não houve curiosidade alguma sendo despertada até ali, mas o choque fora o mesmo, sentindo-se privilegiado, sentindo-se o homem de sorte que, de fato, era.

Byun não olhou em seus olhos quando tratou de desenrolar o cinto, ocupando-se sob o silêncio de Do, que o conhecia tão bem que sabia que, torturando-se, Baekhyun dava nós nas fivelas durante suas explicações, o nervosismo o levando ao extremo para aliviá-lo.

O dildo mediano pendia bem no centro, balançando ao que o Byun terminava de ajustá-lo, como se houvesse um jeito certo de segurá-lo até que o namorado reagisse.

Veja. Naquele momento, seu cérebro já havia derretido. Não havia o que dizer, não podia formular uma frase decente para respondê-lo, com uma responsabilidade absurda pairando sobre si, exigindo de si mesmo o melhor a ser dito em uma situação como aquela, que ambos nunca antes viveram. Exigia de si uma experiência que não tinha, uma maturidade que seria inútil, ali, diante de uma visão tão entorpecente como a de Byun se revelando, ainda com os olhos baixos, entreabrindo o roupão ao mesmo tempo em que deixava a cueca cair pelas pernas.

Admitia estar errado por todo aquele tempo. Iria morrer, sim, estava assustado, sim, e tudo aconteceria antes que pudesse pedir a mão daquele que o torturava sem ao menos encará-lo diretamente. E, pior, ele parecia saber! Pela primeira vez, Baekhyun parecia fazê-lo de propósito, mais do que nunca ao curvar-se outra vez, dessa vez para levantar as pernas e se vestir com o cinto peniano.

E voltou a fechar o roupão.

Pois bem. Se não estivesse tão atônito, teria arrancado o consolo do cinto e estapeado o rostinho bonito e vermelho de Baekhyun com ele, só para vê-lo arfar e gemer baixinho, porque sabia que ele adoraria, e depois negligenciá-lo. Porque, involuntariamente, era o que fazia com Kyungsoo, olhando para ele sob os cílios, de um modo tão devasso que desejou mais estar morto de uma vez, apagado, derrubado.

Se fosse para acontecer, que fosse indolor.

— Acha que podemos tentar?

Seria muito vulgar se puxasse a aliança prata de sob o travesseiro, e ajoelhasse à sua frente naquele instante? Não se recusaria a chupá-lo logo em seguida, porém o desespero de fazê-lo naquele segundo o consumia a ponto de esquecer-se completamente de respondê-lo.

Não sabia o que dizer.

— O que foi?

Na adolescência, Kyungsoo tinha sonhos absolutamente distintos da imagem que apresentava. Antes mesmo dos dezesseis, já havia feito umas tatuagens, das quais se arrependeria no futuro, aderindo ao estilo rebelde sem causa quando começou a trabalhar para o pai. O universo unicamente masculino no qual havia sido inserido não o permitia agir de outra forma. Porém sonhava, tolo, em casar-se cedo. Pensava que casaria com todas as namoradas que tivera no colégio, mesmo que não as amasse tanto assim. Para a sua sorte, as suas tendências matrimoniais não eram tão impulsivas quanto as escolhas de tatuagem, senão teria uma cota de divórcios em sua cabeceira — principalmente quando percebeu que nada naquele plano, no mundo inteiro, lhe agradava mais do que homens (e não era falocêntrico, devia dizer).

Mas havia algo melhor, sim, que apenas homens e o modo como lhe faziam sentir, fosse trocando seus pneus na oficina, com a visão perfeita, logo abaixo deles — não parecia tão pervertido dez anos antes. Baekhyun, também conhecido como seu homem, e a perspectiva de tê-lo para toda a vida, bem daquele jeitinho ousado quando se arriscava e contido quando o Do se aproximava, lenta e pacientemente, mesmo que o corpo explodisse um pouco em cada passada sua.

Não havia nada melhor do que pertencer a Baekhyun.

— Eu só tô… Me controlando um pouco pra não gozar agora. — Foi como uma piada para Baekhyun, que tombou a cabeça para o lado, quase incrédulo demais para cogitar que Do realmente sentia as bolas doerem a cada vez que os olhos desciam para a entreperna alheia.

— Fala sério, vai — suspirou, ele, voltando a abrir seu roupão, com coragem o suficiente para abrir as pernas um pouco mais, alternando seu olhar de Do para o consolo, e de volta para Do, que babava um pouquinho conforme o cérebro parecia vazar pelas orelhas. Jurava que logo não iria conseguir ouvi-lo decentemente. — Não acha que é muito, assim… tão do nada?

O consolo tinha a cor das coxas pálidas de Baekhyun, um tom quase pálido demais para parecer natural. As tiras nos quadris do mais novo se ajustaram tão perfeitamente que parecia feito sob medida quando as pôs para dentro, escondidas contra sua própria pele — o que o levava para a esperada pergunta do milhão: de onde, quando, como  _ caralhos  _ Baekhyun havia arranjado aquilo?

Mas foi o tamanho que chamou sua atenção, de perto (porque era o inevitável, por mais que houvesse todo um discurso sobre saber usá-lo e sobre tamanho não ser documento). Concordava, de fato, apesar de não o poder aplicar a si. Estava muito satisfeito com o tamanho do seu pau, e se satisfez, também, com o do plástico que ricocheteava contra o abdômen e virilha do namorado, que o dedilhava, distraído.

— É...  _ muito,  _ realmente.

Fazia tanto tempo que sua bunda não sentia algo além dos dedos do Byun que teve vontade de rir, percebendo que o próprio mal conseguia o segurar com os dedos fechados, rodeando a extensão — longa o bastante para alcançar seu umbigo e grossa o suficiente para doer, para abri-lo e o deixar dolorido pelo restante do fim de semana.

Estava  _ mesmo  _ babando.

Cacete.

— Kyungsoo… — Em sua atual condição, qualquer tapa parecia um carinho vindo do namorado.

— Me espera na cama — lhe disse, repentino. Sua cabeça não mais o ajudava na missão de se manter são. Estava sozinho naquele barco e tê-lo bem à sua frente, se exibindo, não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. — Tenho uma coisa que podemos usar, também.

Confuso, Baekhyun abriu um meio sorriso e correu para a cama. E o outro, enquanto isso, se dispôs a buscar o que poderia ser usado por eles dois — além do brinquedo que comprara para si e, com o pensamento tão repentino, talvez se fizesse útil. Fora em busca de sua dignidade, a que se escondeu debaixo da mesa de jantar e decidiu permanecer por ali.

Precisava de água.

De cima, sabia que Baekhyun assistia a todo o seu processo. Beber a garrafa inteira de água, ir ao banheiro, lavar o rosto, demorar-se mais do que devia, hesitando por sabe-se lá qual razão. E refez todos os passos até pegar o que precisava e subir, sentindo-se um bichinho acanhado, como Noir, ao encontrar Byun esticado sobre o colchão, as pernas arreganhadas enquanto abria seu melhor sorriso.

— Você tá tão agitado que está me deixando agitado. — Abalado, era Byun que tentava puxar assunto, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para assistir enquanto Kyungsoo arrancava a cueca. Uma pressa desmedida, mas que o mais novo compreendia completamente.

O papel era sempre contrário, com um Baekhyun hiperventilando e, eventualmente, sendo acalmado pelo outro, com os toques delicados e sua boca macia.

Kyungsoo era do tipo que se acalmava de imediato quando lhe pedia para se acalmar, principalmente se os pedidos viessem com bons puxões entre os fios de cabelo — mas ele se decidiu por não deixá-los crescer, se encarregando de raspar quando se tornavam ásperos demais, e o Byun se vira condicionado a trazê-lo de volta a realidade de formas alternativas.

Céus… O que alguns tapas não faziam com ele.

— Aqui. — Baekhyun precisou se colocar de joelhos para entender o que Do tinha em mãos, com sua visão cada vez mais atrofiada (agradeceu pela falta de comentários do namorado quanto a isso, pois cortaria todo o clima). — Segura isso.

Aparentemente, ainda não havia se cansado de confundir o mais novo.

— Hmm... — E segurando o pequeno  _ bullet  _ vibrador, o viu franzir o cenho, contido. Tentava dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida, claramente, mas se Baekhyun estava perdido, Kyungsoo precisaria de uma nova palavra para definir sua confusão, desenrolando o preservativo no consolo como se seu namorado não tivesse duas mãos. — Você sabe que eu não sinto  _ realmente  _ ele, não é?

Apontava para o dildo, mas estava certo de que, sob a pouca luz, Do não havia percebido.

— É. Mas… Licença, bem rapidinho. — Tomando o vibrador de suas mãos, o forçou a rir abertamente, de forma que o peito doía conforme se segurava para não dar continuidade.

Não dava para levar Kyungsoo a sério quando agia daquela forma.

— Você realmente me pediu licença?

— Me desculpa.

— E se desculpando na cama. O que você fez com o Kyungsoo que eu conheço?

De início, Baekhyun pensou que o pedido de licença fosse por quase tê-lo arrancado os dedos ao tirar o  _ bullet  _ de sua posse, mas quando Do se debruçou, recostando suas testas e lhe beijando, suave, soube que as duas coisas não se confundiam — não ao afrouxar o cinto em seus quadris e se fazer espaçoso com a mão entre as suas pernas, o massageando breve e o tocando com o brinquedo.

— O que  _ você  _ fez com ele, você quis dizer. — Revirando os olhos, ele riu, sincero. Estava suando e tremendo um pouco, podia ver, mas não era violento como o tremor que correu o corpo de Baekhyun, assustado, que o agarrou pelo punho ao sentir a vibração subir por toda a pélvis, ajustando sua mão para que o tivesse bem em seu clitóris, ainda que não entendesse suas motivações.

— Soo…

Kyungsoo quis gritar.

Baekhyun costumava ser tão contido e silencioso. Ouvi-lo dizer seu nome, chamá-lo, rasgar sua pele para que não abandonasse a pressão que fazia contra sua sensibilidade, era insano. Tão melhor do que tudo o que já vivenciou na cama que poderia continuar daquele jeito, apenas, até que se cansasse dos estímulos e não reclamaria mesmo quando o punho doesse, massageando com força ao que puxava as tiras da cinta com a mão livre, tendo ambas soltas entre seus corpos ao que não era mais necessário seu toque.

Manteve suas testas grudadas e o assistiu rebolar contra o nada, sem deixar que a boca secasse ao correr seus dedos pelas coxas molhadas e os meter entre os lábios, saboreando seu gosto e, logo, grudando suas bocas para que não jogasse tudo para o alto e enfiasse a língua fundo em Byun — vontade não lhe faltava.

— Assim fica gostoso? — Sussurrou. Não confiava que sua voz não falharia, não quando o corpo definhava contra o dele, fraco demais para o deixar tocar seu pau, como pretendera antes de ter suas mãos seguradas pelo Do.

— Mais fraco. Desse jeito eu gozo antes mesmo de te deixar pronto pra mim.

Kyungsoo suspirou, profundo. Já estava mais do que pronto ao que o aliviou, diminuindo a intensidade do brinquedo, porém, se Byun o queria  _ pronto,  _ facilitaria seu trabalho.

Afastou os cobertores e os empurrou com os pés, se deitando onde o namorado antes jazia jogado, entreabrindo as pernas e se dando liberdade para lambuzar-se com o lubrificante, por mais que estivesse no final — e tentou não preocupar-se muito com a parte em que economizava para se foder no consolo.

Coisas que fazia por amor (e por sua vontade de dar para ele como a mente ardilosa o forçava a imaginar). Quiçá pudesse dizer que era a mente maliciosa o forçando a ir ao limite apenas para que pudessem fazer amor, mas tinha medo de suas palavras serem interpretadas como  _ “Por favor, vá com calma” _ quando, enfiando dois dedos dentro de si, o assistindo entre suas pernas, apenas queria gritar  _ “Poderia, por favor, me foder de uma vez, querido?”  _ — pois ouvia as engrenagens se movendo dentro da sua cabeça.

— Tem mais lubrificante lá embaixo?

A menos que Baekhyun estivesse o escondendo e estocando, não, o mais velho não tinha mais lubrificante. E não se deu ao trabalho de abrir a boca, pois era o Byun quem vinha se encarregando de comprá-lo com seu medicamento. Se tivesse que foder sua bunda a seco, o culpado seria ele, e ninguém mais.

Kyungsoo não estava reclamando.

— Por que não pensa nisso depois? — O puxando com as pernas, se abriu ainda mais para recebê-lo sobre o seu corpo, tomando sua boca e o agarrando pelo pulso, forçando um de seus dedos para dentro sem que os seus deslizassem para fora. Não tocou no lubrificante para usá-lo com o namorado e Baek não disse nada, também. — Chega mais pra perto. Você não devia ficar tão distante, assim, depois de mexer tanto comigo. Aliás, está proibido.

Na verdade, jamais seria capaz de reclamar, o sentindo se mover em total falta de sintonia com seus próprios dedos, babando seu abdômen de pré-gozo e decidindo arriscar. Não tinha o que perder, além dos resquícios da dignidade que há muito se fora. Talvez chorasse um pouco, no início, e seu corpo o maltrataria pelo desconforto, mas sua paciência somente se encaixava em situações que não se tratavam sobre si mesmo.

Quando era Kyungsoo, a impaciência era maior do que o próprio — não muito difícil. Se o outro lhe disse algo quando arrastou as costas pelo colchão, se desvencilhando de seu toque, não o ouviu. Estava ocupado se posicionando de quatro para ele, cansado de esperar e deixando-lhe a responsabilidade de esvaziar a embalagem sobre o dildo, o empastando do jeito que pudesse.

Sentia um frio na barriga inexplicável. Ou melhor, explicável em seu modo inusitado. Era como perder a virgindade outra vez, só que mil vezes pior em termos de ansiedade, expectativa.

— Acho que tô nervoso outra vez.

Contra sua nuca, era Baekhyun quem assumia o óbvio temor. Eram dois em situação de desespero quando, normalmente, somente um deles perdia-se entre as sensações e permanecia apenas de corpo.

— Medo?

— Medo de não ser bom pra você, de não gostarmos de como vai ser — dizia o Byun, causando um arrepio em sua espinha com os lábios pela pele suada de suas costas, com o pau apoiado à base de suas costas. — Mas só um pouco de medo — justificou, em meio à excitação. Kyungsoo ainda encontrou forças para lhe sorrir, carinhoso, o puxando para o beijo, sem muito jeito por conta da posição.

— Sei bem como é isso. Não é fácil namorar um deus, sabe? Tenho sempre que me manter à altura. — Não riram. Do mais do que nunca se manteve positivo quanto às tardes na academia durante o recesso. Teria, com todo o esforço, que manter-se grudado ao Byun daquele jeito, para o beijar enquanto o recebesse, senão não restaria voz para agradecê-lo ao terminarem.

— Eu posso, então? — Acenou, positivo, mesmo que Baek já tivesse sua mão ao redor do consolo, o tocando como se fosse seu próprio pau (e Kyungsoo não precisava  _ mesmo  _ daquela visão para detoná-lo mais ainda). — Eu não acredito que esperei quase um ano inteiro pra sugerir fazer isso com você.

_ O quê? _

Quis matar Baekhyun por não permitir que o perguntasse, de fato, o que havia dito. Escutou bem demais, até. Só precisava ouvir seu grunhido outra vez, ríspido contra seu ouvido enquanto o namorado pincelava sua entrada com a cabeça grossa, rígida. Quis matá-lo por não dar um tempo, um momento para retrucar, antes de beijar sua orelha, desajeitado, suave, forçando contra sua bunda até que Kyungsoo o sentisse transpassar. Não mais do que a cabecinha bem delineada do consolo, mas o bastante para o mais velho não mais conseguir manter o corpo erguido, relaxando sobre o colchão e abrindo-se para ele.

Que Baekhyun fizesse todo o trabalho que vinha fazendo nos meses em que moraram juntos. Estava desfalecendo antes mesmo de ser fodido, merda.

Sequer sabia ser possível.

— Tem certeza de que quer isso? — Acreditava ter respondido a ele, mas sentia sua boca dormente demais para certificar-se disso. Apenas lhe agarrou pelos braços, o forçando a rodeá-lo num abraço frouxo, sentando em seu colo até sentir-se um pouco mais cheio. — Você tá tão sensível que…

Gemeu tão rouco, com sua língua relando seu lóbulo em meio à sua sentença, que parecia ter socado sua próstata simultaneamente. Era bom mesmo que não visse seu rosto de desespero ao enfiar a mão entre as suas pernas e segurá-lo pela base, tomando cada centímetro para dentro de si, certificando-se de que nada havia ficado de fora antes que fechasse suas pernas, permitindo-se tremer, violento.

O corpo doía, febril, a cada gemido baixo desferido em seu ouvido, o mais baixo gemido, o mais baixo golpe que poderia aplicar para ter o Do, rendido em seus braços. Se não fosse Baekhyun, o puxando contra o peito firme, lhe acariciando as coxas vagarosa e atenciosamente, teria apenas o aguardado, quieto, até gozar.

Daquele jeito era muito melhor — senti-lo impulsionar devagar, se desfazendo no abraço sufocante que mais aliviava Baekhyun do que o seu namorado. Pelo modo que o segurou pelos quadris, se movendo de forma quase imperceptível, imaginou que o bullet era comprimido por ambos os corpos, que devia ser gostoso demais quando correspondia forte aos seus movimentos.

Os gemidos se calaram e as unhas curtas do mais novo se fincaram, rasgaram suas pernas, e então, Kyungsoo apenas soube que daquele jeito, rebolando sutil contra ele, as pernas se afastando cada vez mais e seu pau balançando entre as pernas ao que se esfregava em seu colo… Soube que daquele jeito Baekhyun sentia tanto prazer quanto, o ouvindo, Do sentia.

Assim como não sabia se aguentaria muito, não sabia se queria que perdurasse seu estado mais promíscuo, o mais devastado que poderia se encontrar por um homem.

Seu eu de duas horas atrás estaria surpreso, e se o perguntasse dos seus planos para a noite, teria a pachorra de questionar o que estava ele falando. Pois nada parecia fazer sentido quando Baekhyun tirava as mãos dos seus quadris, vagando pelas pernas rígidas, pelo pau tão duro que ora escapava do toque alheio e, respingando, rebatia contra sua barriga; o seu máximo antes de aceitar que Byun o faria gozar logo e que não teria feito metade do que desejava com aquele corpo gostoso do mais novo, com o encaixe perfeito do seu.

Literalmente. Já haviam testado. 

— Você quer gozar assim, enquanto bate uma pra mim? — Era um pouco engraçado como um dia cogitou que Baekhyun se incomodaria com seu linguajar na cama. Agora, se não o fizesse, era capaz de receber uma bronca do mais novo por não estar  _ agindo como si mesmo _ . Deus… Devia mesmo pensar muito pouco dele. — Byun… — Chamou, mais uma vez, se fodendo em seus dedos apertados e levando uma das mãos para entre os dois, puxando seu mamilo para que, de algum jeito, tomasse sua atenção novamente. — Eu não tô sentindo dor, tá? Pode me comer decente, e aí te faço se sentir ainda melhor. Só me deixa no ponto que a gente goza junto, como você quiser.

Outra vez, estava apoiado nos cotovelos, ridiculamente empinado e ardendo por Baekhyun. Recusou-se a olhar por cima dos ombros, mas seu corpo inteiro enrijeceu quando a cama os recriminou por seu movimento brusco, como se a culpa não fosse inteiramente do Byun, que precisava se preparar tanto para se enfiar novamente dentro dele, depois de ajeitar seu  _ bullet _ , que escorregava conforme o cinto afrouxava um pouco pela posição.

Agora, porém, ao invés da espera interminável, Kyungsoo recebeu a estocada frustrada de um homem que tivera que ouvir os seus resmungos disfarçados pelo tom dócil, que não estava o  _ fodendo decente _ . Era mesmo muito bom com o Do para não tê-lo puxado pelas pernas na mesma hora, enterrando o pau dentro dele sem pensar duas vezes. Devia mesmo ser o melhor, o mais paciente, ainda preocupando-se com o quão forte meteu, com o modo que estocava, se curvando sobre seu corpo instável até que o tivesse trêmulo outra vez. As mãos entrelaçados por um mísero instante, antes que o segurasse pela cintura, afastando-se até que a base estivesse visível outra vez, e arremetendo-se por inteiro, sentindo Kyungsoo tentar escapar de seu aperto.

E o Byun quis tanto sentir seu cuzinho se contraindo ao seu redor, e quase era capaz de imaginar a sensação, assistindo como ele se fechava a cada vez que empurrava firme, curto. Espalmou suas nádegas, as puxando para que pudesse se enfiar ainda mais, sentindo o vibrador tão gostoso em sua entrada que faltava apenas apoiar os pés contra o colchão e montar o corpo de Do, para que pudesse sentir mais dos dois.

Estava suando tanto que suas mãos escorregavam ao que penetrava com força, ao que os joelhos do namorado ameaçavam bambear, que não pensou que fosse ser tão sonoro quando meteu um tapa bem dado em sua bunda. A marca dos dedos pequenos na nádega direita era previsível, mas seu som, o estalo pornográfico que ecoou junto ao gemido de Soo, não foi esperado.

Arrepiou-se com o barulho, é claro. Não esperou completar mais um minuto antes de acertá-lo outra vez, quente, tão forte que sentia sua mão formigar tanto quanto as coxas úmidas que ora se esfregavam. Logo, lhe segurava pelos ombros, ligeiramente frustrado por ter perdido a chance de comer o namorado quando ainda tinha os cabelos pretos e pesados para puxar. Mas não fez-se de rogado, apoiando-se nas costas firmes para dar justamente o que Kyungsoo merecia; os olhos fortemente fechados ao se recostar à pele suada, lambendo toda ela, sofrendo com espasmos como o outro sofria.

— Tá bom. Já chega. — Mas não parecia o suficiente, segurando-o firme pelos quadris, jogando sua cabeça para trás, sendo estimulado pelo movimento desregular de Kyungsoo, que lhe pedia para parar, mas não o deixava sossegar por um instante sequer. — Baekhyun, você pode parar.

Um pouco zonzo, se deixou deitar sobre o colchão, tocando o volume entre suas pernas para que sentisse algum prazer, sozinho, apertando a glande com jeitinho para que sua base pressionasse o vibrador em sua intimidade — e, para a sua surpresa, havia sido bom o suficiente para perguntar-se se seria o bastante para gozar.

— Não goza ainda, ouviu? — De novo, Baekhyun abriu os olhos para seu mamilo sendo puxado, rude, por Kyungsoo, que se ajeitava sobre o seu colo, se encaixando no seu pau.

Vê-lo daquele ângulo, beijando suas cicatrizes brevemente, antes de apoiar-se em seu peito, parecia tão extasiante quanto a porra do vibrador constantemente lhe fazendo desejar fechar os olhos e apenas gozar, sem a iniciativa de pensar que havia alguém montado em si, acomodando-se em suas coxas, com o pau gotejando em seu abdômen e necessitado por certo alívio, que esperava vir de Baek.

Só havia um deus entre eles — e este era Kyungsoo, com toda a sua (imparcial) certeza.

— Queria poder te encher de porra — lhe disse, impulsivo, quando ele tomou impulso em seus ombros, se fodendo em seu colo de olhos abertos, direcionados a ele.

Era um filho da mãe  _ muito  _ sortudo.

— Você vai, logo depois que você gozar e me deixar chupar tudo. — Kyungsoo, na realidade, não podia dar-se ao luxo de fechar os olhos, com seus mamilos tão próximos da boca alheia. Tinha que estar atento aos seus movimentos, pois qualquer toque muito certo, muito específico, lhe faria gozar, sem mais. Pensar em como pretendia abrir suas pernas e sugar seu gozo, até que tivesse seu rosto todo lambuzado por seu líquido, não era lá uma grande ajuda, também. — Não vai sobrar uma gota só quando acabar com você.

Certo.

Nem as mechas mais macias de seu cabelo compensariam a visão de Kyungsoo arrastando os dedos pela cabeça raspada, o próprio frustrado, e ansioso, por não ter o que agarrar. As mãos vagavam pelo peitoral, os seus mamilos rígidos com o contato singelo, o pau se movendo, involuntário e dolorido, em mais um espasmo.

Boquiaberto, vulnerável, mas tão másculo ao que assumia o controle, o apertando contra o colchão e cavalgando seu pau, como Baekhyun muito imaginou em suas masturbações.

E falando de seu motivo para continuar a respirar, com o seu cenho franzido e o corpo se curvando entre espasmos, o disse, entrecortado: — Você consegue gozar, agora? É que… — Arqueando suas costas, sentiu as mãos do Do em suas coxas, as apertando firme ao que tentava não parar seus movimentos. — Eu tô bem sensível e...

Desistiu.

Sabia que Kyungsoo não o escutaria, segurando suas mãos contra os quadris, sentando com vontade até que Baekhyun precisasse fazer todo o trabalho, sendo impossível sequer mover as pernas quando o corpo inteiro enrijeceu. E se não fosse pelo modo mole que tombou em seu peito, com a boca se fechando em seu mamilo, lhe beijando o pescoço e marcando a sua pele ao que gozava, forte, intenso, calando seus choramingos, diria que sua porra chegaria a sujar seu queixo, pontudo. Kyungsoo havia gozado tanto que o sentia escorrendo pela cinta, também.

Foi o suficiente para se afundar dentro dele, respirando fundo, com seu perfume e suor, seu gosto e textura, sendo demais para ele, fechando suas pernas com força e chegando a elevar os quadris, sem ao menos se sentir dolorido por fazê-lo com o mais velho sobre si, numa tentativa de exteriorizar a sensação deprimente pós-orgasmo — algo que passou a ser desconhecido quando era Kyungsoo o fazendo gozar, tocando e beijando o seu corpo, o tratando tão bem que às vezes era capaz de acreditar que lhe merecia.

Estava completamente anestesiado, concluiu.

— Você, Byun Baekhyun, é uma criatura cruel. — Por mais que seus músculos mal se movessem, sentia como se Do pudesse socá-lo o peito a qualquer momento. Continuou alerta, mesmo de olhos fechados, enquanto acariciava suas costas com a ponta dos seus dedos úmidos. — Que esperou quase um ano, quase um ano inteiro pra me torturar, assim, na cara dura, sem dó.

— Você fez o mesmo comigo, se lembra? — Não, não se lembrava. Mesmo que fosse um sim, continuaria quieto, tudo em prol de sua cena dramática. — Esperou semanas até me dizer que seus planos de mudança incluíam me levar no porta-malas, então olho por olho.

— Mas isso foi há… Dois anos!

E, em sua defesa, havia tanto acontecendo na vida do namorado que não parecia o incluir, a guinada na sua relação com a mãe, que tornou-se sua maior guia pela terapia hormonal, o casamento de Beom com Sejeong, assim como a chegada de Dara. Havia muita informação e pouco tempo, poucas chances, para se preparar e cuspi-las de uma vez. Pois não iria o exigir nada, mas pedi-lo — e pedidos deveriam ser cuidadosos e mais do que apenas bem pensados. Deviam ser calculados minuciosamente caso quisesse arrancar uma resposta positiva.

— Está reclamando demais. — Um beliscão em sua coxa e estavam ambos travando uma briga sobre o colchão, trocando apertos fracos, mas que causavam cócegas nos dois corpos sensíveis. — Não foi bom pra você? Está tentando me dizer algo, é?

— Esse é o motivo da reclamação. Poderíamos estar fazendo isso há tanto tempo!

— Mas daí não teria tanta graça assim, teria? Sem a expectativa, a espera… —  _ E o maldito tinha um ótimo ponto.  _ — Aliás, o que você queria me dizer mais cedo? Eu acabei te atropelando e me atrapalhando, mas se me lembro bem, você parecia prestes a morrer.

Seu coração voltou a acelerar.

Ainda sentia o corpo relaxado pelo orgasmo, mas bastou ouvir a voz grave, o tom despreocupado de Baekhyun, que ainda o mantinha contra o peitoral, para que a pele ardesse como se tudo corasse, principalmente o rosto escondido em seu pescoço, tentando controlar a respiração para se disfarçar com sua tranquilidade habitual.

— Eu só… Pretendia ser romântico, mas você até me fez esquecer disso — riu, forçado, fechando os olhos fortemente e deixando-se prestar atenção na música que ainda tocava afora.  _ Quem a cantava, qual era o seu nome? _

— Quer ser romântico? —  _ Sim _ . Mas, de preferência, sem ter que se sentar no colchão, com a aliança entre os dedos sujos de porra. — Que tal tentar me surpreender amanhã? Não preciso sair pro consultório até dez horas. Consegue se organizar nesse tempo?

Passava das três da manhã. Era incerto o quão desperto ele estaria, mas faria o possível para não dormir sobre o fogão (aceso ou não). Tinha algo em mente, de fato.

— Até lá eu decido se você merece.

Imaginou que a ansiedade não o deixaria dormir, mas logo que seus olhos se fecharam, exaustos, cochilou em seu ombro. E Kyungsoo não era uma pessoa que costumava lembrar-se de seus sonhos, mas muitos deles envolviam Baekhyun, radiante como sempre, com os cabelos alcançando suas costas e o corpo largo, gostoso de apertar, de volta ao que era antes, quando ainda não se dedicavam às rotinas de exercícios, por questões de saúde.

Às vezes até dizia seu nome, porém o namorado logo tratava de lhe arrancar das nuvens, reclamando que estava atrapalhando seu sono, ainda que Do apenas fizesse amá-lo e cuidá-lo em seus pensamentos distantes, nublados pelo sono.

Mas foi Baekhyun quem lhe chamou, baixinho, naquela noite, e teve o ímpeto de se remexer sobre ele para calá-lo — até perceber que, de fato, o mais novo o chamava.

— Soo… Você tá acordado?

— O que é? — Pigarreou, tentando não soar rude, mas não podendo evitar.

O mau humor derivado de acordá-lo era inevitável, já havia aceitado os fatos. Mas a preocupação, sentindo Baekhyun gelado sob si, fora ainda maior que sua frustração inicial. Precisou apertar os olhos para olhá-lo e checar se estava bem, e o rosto vermelho, a atenção voltada para o teto, lhe responderam que havia algo diferente estampado em sua face.

O encarando, ladino, a voz falhou, mas não o bastante para que não o compreendesse.

— Casa comigo.

_ Ah, não. _

— O quê?

— Disse pra se casar comigo.

Quis chorar.

Diversos eram os motivos, mas emocionar-se era algo tão difícil para Kyungsoo, deixar-se derramar lágrimas e afins, que apenas apoiou-se nos cotovelos, um pouco descrente.

Era óbvio que um dia pediria a mão de Baekhyun. Jamais seria idiota para enrolá-lo por toda uma vida quando, era claro, não queria nenhuma outra pessoa junto a si. Mas o Byun tinha uma luz gigantesca, que não lhe rendia surpresas ao conquistar a todos sem sequer perceber.

— Mas você tá pedindo ou me avisando que vamos casar?

Podia ser muito confiante. Era só… Baekhyun — tão melhor do que tudo que já encontrara. O fazia pensar que jamais seria o bastante para o fazer feliz por mais que a pequena eternidade à qual se prendia quando o visualizava, alguns anos à frente, rabugento como Do e, ainda assim, com seus sentimentos permanecendo os mesmos.

— Hmm… Não sei se entendi a pergunta.

Mal podia se lembrar de como era antes de retornar à adolescência, ridiculamente desesperado por ele, pensando em Baekhyun a cada segundo dos dias que antecederam o novo encontro dos dois.

— Quer  _ mesmo  _ se casar? — Perguntou, enfiando o rosto em seu peito até não mais conseguir respirar.

— Por que você tá triste?

Estava lamentável diante dele, o queixo certamente machucando a carne, a pele sensível e marcada. Simplesmente era difícil crer que havia chegado tão longe com ele.

Havia felicidade implícita nos olhos marejados. Baekhyun somente tinha que encontrá-la nos detalhes, no jeito que Kyungsoo curvou-se, um jeito contido e inusitado de se portar, quase tímido, quase contrário a ele.

— Eu ia propor… Hoje.

— É. Eu sei.

_ Hmm… O quê? _

— Como… Quem te contou?

— Alguém mais sabia? — Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos, também, para que pudessem se entreolhar em uma posição menos desconfortável, para que Byun pudesse dedilhar seu rosto, sua boca, e deixá-lo ainda pior, mais tenso, mais ansioso por mais dos seus dizeres. — Bem, você andou a noite inteira com uma aliança marcando a sua bunda. Se não fosse pra mim, teríamos um problema.

Merda.

— Isso definitivamente estraga minhas chances de ser romântico.

— Pode ser romântico aceitando meu pedido, dizendo que me ama, que sem mim as coisas não seriam tão incríveis e excitantes, não sei. Sua vida não seria essa montanha-russa, intensa, se não fosse por mim. Diga que seria tediosa. — O rosto tão próximo ao seu apenas fazia com que o homem quisesse beijá-lo. — Ou pode me fazer biscoitos pro café da manhã.

— Se eu não quisesse  _ tanto  _ me casar com você, diria não só para te propor do jeito certo — emburrado, grudou suas bocas, e se forçou a tocar sua aliança escondida, a dele, apenas.  _ De seu homem. _

Talvez o sexo ainda o mantivesse vulnerável, mas quando o teve se deitando novamente sob seu corpo, o puxando para o seu colo, o enchendo com seus beijos, descontrolado, pensou nunca ter se sentido tão livre, tão aberto.

Realmente quis chorar — de rir, quiçá, ao que Byun apontou o dedo em sua direção, o indicando que queria que pusesse a aliança de uma vez, sem perder mais tempo, sem manter as mãos para si quando podia tomar Kyungsoo em seu abraço outra vez.

— É o preço de namorar o deus da beleza e da astúcia.

Respirou fundo. Como contaria a todos que não fora capaz de fazer algo tão simples como se ajoelhar e pedi-lo em casamento, todo formal e sério como seu pai o aconselhou — e como  _ muito provavelmente _ não faria?

— Eu criei um monstro.

— E vai ter que se casar com ele, gracinha. — Um beijo só recebeu, rindo quando Baekhyun se ajeitou e empurrou o consolo para longe, pois estava prestes a dormir sobre ele e a felicidade sequer o permitiria se dar conta dos fatos. Cantarolou, junto à estridente voz do karaokê. Sentiu-se Baekhyun em seus momentos mais alegres, quase alegre demais para seu jeito sóbrio. Talvez explodisse. — Fica quieto, Do. Vai precisar de descanso antes de cozinhar meu café da manhã.

Céus… Lhe daria a melhor das vidas, tudo o que quisesse, biscoitos e carícias, toda a paciência existente para acompanhar a sua transição de o homem mais bonito que já vira em sua vida (e como não vira antes?) para homem mais bonito e realizado que conhecia.

Se pudesse fazer Baekhyun sentir metade do que sentira nos últimos anos, o sentimento de encontrar um motivo, um refúgio, nada mais que a companhia dele, que a felicidade alheia, igualmente sua, teria realmente cumprido com seu objetivo.

Sorte a de Kyungsoo. Byun não tinha planos de ir a lugar algum que não junto a ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso. Espero ter feito jus ao que esses personagens mereciam. Me deixem saber o que acharam!  
> twitter: @cxmistry


End file.
